COTCOD VOL 1433 - ETERNYA
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume One-thousand-four-hundred-and-thirty-three - Eternya. Flashing a long way forward, after the completion of the 1400 worlds, Eternya, which had been glimpsed at during the 1400, is now complete, and the final combined universe of all multiverses with the only 1 completely ever expanding plain of 'Eteryna' now established.


'ETERNYA'

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Foundation of the Eternal World

And the final utter rest came. And God sat in the restroom of his heart, and contemplated. This was it. What he had prepared for since the beginning – the Ending. Yet this ending was the new beginning, the world of eternal life, with no rest, an endurance required to travail the unending walk, a walk he knew his children were now capable of. This was not a game, that he knew, for very soon Michael and Ambriel and others would form an allegiance and challenge the world of Noah, for a grudge would form from an encounter and older wounds and memories would rekindle, and there would be hostilities for a time. Yet, that too would end, and then yet another challenge. Death. For in the death many would face, they would not find redemption so easy. It would have to come from their own strength of repentance and works, then, and not the grace of God. And, verily, he would leave them be in Sheol until they learned their damn lessons.

The Foundation of the Eternal World, in many ways, was the real beginning of God's world of creation, one which had so many starts and endings that, even he, had almost lost count. But this was the beginning of real life in some ways, and it would prove the interesting time in God's life. The time when, in many ways, he let go. He let go and let them live and choose and make their own choices, and let the wise prevail and the wicked falter. For they would learn about life the hard way.

Yet, he had made a judgement. Nobody deserved to be thwarted by evil, and thus limitations were in place. If they called his name, or he thought necessary to intervene, he would. That much they had taken for granted and that much he would grant them. Yet, when regular problems of life came, they were on their own. It was up to them. Their own wisdom and knowledge would have to suffice to get them out of the shit they may indeed find themselves in from time to time. But, ironically, he had faith in them somewhat now. He knew them now. Knew them better now.

So God allowed himself some rest, as his children slept their final slumber in his heart, and eternity began.

AND ETERNITY BEGAN.

The End

Daniel and Mum

Daniel Daly and his mother Mary Daly were drinking some coffee at 29 Merriman Crescent were they lived.

'Robot is ready,' said Daniel. 'The programming is very strong. Jehovah has been helping me with it, and its defence mechanisms are perfect. Ambriel and Michael won't get through.'

'You really should take that 7th level PHD in Nanotechnology,' said Mary. 'It's become legally available to you recently. We need to stay alert and strong to the adversaries. They don't really give much mercy any more, son.'

Daniel softened. 'Greg and Dad will protect us in an emergency. Ambriel and Michael don't even understand dad's sound defence technology. And Greg will just laugh at them if they try to get serious.'

She sipped on her coffee. 'When? When do you think?'

'2 or 3 more centuries. That's all the grace they have left because of their works. I mean, I will mum. I will kill them if I have to. I won't allow them to attack us on ancient grudges for all eternity. I won't.'

'And if you curse their death?'

'Then its finished. They remain in a fantasy world of God's, hidden in his heart, never to emerge again. Fallen from grace.'

'You loved them, Danny.'

'Ambriel's chip has become immovable. He's a Jew It's what they are like.'

'Let me see robot,' said Mary.

Daniel had designed a lot of robots, and when Matt came in to have a look as the Robot emerged from the back yard, Monkeyman, as the robot had been called, flexed his muscles and started whirring and buzzing and flashing lights.

'He has a sense of humour,' said Daniel.

'Gerald will like him. And Terrence,' said Mary.

'Grandpa Tom will love him though,' said Danny. 'He can play cards quite proficiently as well.'

Daniel came and sat down next to his mother on the couch, and softly touched her leg in comfort, as Matt looked over young Robot, and then went back to his room, back to his studies, and life, in the Eternal World, beyond all 70 and 1400 universes of Existence, went on.

The End

Who is the Messiah?

'Truce, Dan. Give me a fucking look at your bible.'

Daniel hesitated, but Ambriel had shown up with a white flag hoisted.

'Come on then. Into the front room,' said Daniel.

Mary brought Ambriel some tea, and he smiled warmly, as he read through some passages in the Neviim of Daniel's 1985 JPS Tanakh.

'Do you have the article? Zerubbabel the Messiah?'

Daniel nodded, and got a Rainbow Bible. Ambriel looked it over for the next half hour.

Finally he turned to Daniel. 'Ok. I was wrong. It was an assumption I made at the beginning. That I was the chosen one. I remember the spirit saying to me 'I guess you are then', and getting strange dreams about it. But I guess that was a test. One I failed.'

Ambriel looked softly at Daniel, and put the bibles on the coffee table in the front room of 29 Merriman.

'I'm over it. I asked God, when he said it was my final chance, 'What is the fucking problem, then? I don't get it.' He said 'So your really the messiah then. And then I remembered your articles.'

'So the war is over?' asked Daniel.

'The war is over,' said Ambriel. 'Michael is still annoyed, but has agreed, if I do, to end hostilities. In the end, we don't want to lose our salvation. We won't push God across that line. I'm prepared now, to serve, on the likely repentance and works he will require of me. And I will take the shame if that is what he wants. But we won't attack you any more'

Monkeyman the Robot came in the room at that moment, with Matthew, Cyril, Greg and Mary following. It came over, put its arms around Ambriel and said, 'Thank you Amby Wamby. We love you.'

Ambriel looked at the Robot. 'Thank you Robot Monkey. Very polite of you.'

Monkeyman's eyes flashed.

The End

Angel Clans

'Dovechild,' said Saruviel. 'I have chosen to surname my angelic offspring, in the first official surname for Saruviel of Eternity, the Dovechild clan.'

'We'll be the 'Quickwinter's' said Callodyn in response.'

Monkeyman looked at Daniel. 'Quickwinter? You are Callodyn Quickwinter? I thought you were Daniel Daly? That does not compute.'

'My angel name is Callodyn Quickwinter,' responded Daniel.

'And My angel name is Saruviel Dovechild, little Monkey Man,' said Alexander Darvanius II.

Mary and Cyril clapped them both, and they sat down, and got on with watching the Test Match between Australia and England.

'My money is on the poms,' said Danny.

'Your money is always on the poms,' said Alexander. 'You only win about half the time, though.'

'A sound bet,' responded Mr Daly. 'What do you think Monkey Man?'

'Accessing Cricket Internet Database,' said Monkey man. 'Statistically, Australia win 47% of matches, England 52% with approximately 1% in No results or ties,' said the Robot.

'Well there you go. I'm in profit,' said Daniel, and grinned madly.

'Humph,' said Alexander. 'I'll take the bet then. $45. Just to piss you off.'

'Suits me fine,' said Daniel, and sipped on his ginger beer.

They watched all day, and all night, and towards the end Daniel said, 'Let's change the bet. I'll take your first name and angel clan name if I win, vice versa if you win. I could use a Saruviel Dovechild email account.'

'Done,' said ADII.

The poms hit a six of the last ball, which had been a no ball. They then hit a six again off the official last ball. Impossibly, England won. Saruviel couldn't believe it.

'Lucky bastard, Daly,' said Alexander.

'That 's Mr Dovechild to you, Nameless One. Bwah ha ha har.'

Monkey Man just continued watching, his eyes flickering the new data light time and time again.

The End

Who Cares Babe?

Kayella had come around, and was winging. 'When are you going to get your act together, Daniel? Why are dressing so average again? It took me forever to tidy up your act.'

'Who cares babe? Who cares?'

'Obviously you don't,' she replied.

Daniel then took issue on a long reserved point. 'What makes you think I care anyway? That I actually need you, babe? Huh? Huh? Huh? Do you think I actually give a shit? Women say to me 'You don't impress me'. I never say it, I'm too polite, but what makes you think I care if I impress you or not babe? It's my fucking life bitch. Go fuck yourself. So, smelly, you can go on a ten fucking googleplex 'Leaving you fucking Lonely Mr Know It All Women's crusade of Feminist glory' for all I fucking care. I really don't give a shit.'

He turned to Alexander. 'Who's winning the cricket?'

'Australia. Sucked in.'

'Bastard,' said Daniel, looking at the cricket.

Kayella stared at the cricket and at Daniel incredulously.

'Hey, babe. Wanna get me another ginger beer,' said Daniel.

Kayella looked at him, and, stunned, went into the kitchen, got a ginger beer, handed to him, and waited on him.

The Man had conquered his woman.

The End

Congregating

'Ok. Fine. I admit it. I was never the messiah.'

Jenna nodded happily, and said to Jesus. 'Then you better write to Zerubbabel and admit it.'

'Fine. If that is what you think I should do. Fine.'

'Jenny was satisfied with that.'

'I'm going over to Daly's,' he said.

'Why?' she asked.

'To watch the cricket. We have a wager.'

At 29 Merriman.

'You don't love me,' she said.

'Fuck, Kayella. I've always loved you. I just won't tolerate your bullshit.'

'You don't love me,' she sulked.

'Kayella!' he moaned.

'I should leave you then. Ok. Go on my feminist crusade.'

'Send some photos,' he responded, and went to the fridge for another ginger beer. She was chuckling a little at his comment behind his back.

She had another go. 'I bet, now that we are restored, you will end up with Taylor again anyway.'

'Aw, she's a babe. And that Jessie J. Oh, and the Spicies. I like them too. Katy is always my number one babe. I hear Delta Goodrem is available at the moment, so you never know.'

'Sleaze,' she said snidely.

'Heh heh heh,' he responded grinning.

'Hey dickhead,' said Jesus at Daniel, coming in the back door.

'Who let you in. Freak,' said Daniel.

'I did,' said Madalene, following behind Jesus. 'Not that you would care anyway,' she said accusingly.

'Daniel never cares,' said Greg, who was on the couch watching the TV.

'He lives in his own world,' said Georgia,' sitting next to Madelene.

'He's fucking crazy,' said Matt, in the other couch near the back door, who was also watching the TV.'

'You all know me so well,' said Daniel, taking a bow.

'How about getting a job,' said Rebecca from the hall doorway, Jacob still in Daniel's room.

'Work? I haven't worked in years.'

'Someone has to do it,' said Jesus, turning to Danny. 'We carry a lot of shit for you I think. Lazy, you are. Lazy.'

'Ok then. Why don't you all go on holiday yourselves. I'm sure society can cut you all some slack.'

Faces turned to look at Jesus. 'Uh, we have ethics church. We're not lazy noahides.'

'Exactly,' said Daniel, who got some crackers from the cupboard, two packs of quite delicious looking dip, a sixpack of Coke, and disappeared into the front room to spend the arvo watching the cricket.

Kayella looked at Jesus. 'Yeh, well. Well he's my twin. So I resign from the church for now.' And she threw a tea towel at Jesus, and went into the front room and snuggled up next to her man.

And in the other room all eyes were focused on Jesus of Nazareth.

The End

Callodyn and Kayella – First and the Last

'God is dead,' said Callodyn.

'How do you know?' asked Kayella.

'Because I willed it as such,' responded Callodyn.

'And thus?'

'He's never coming back. It's my life, Kay. Not the dead Jehovah. He is gone from existence. He is gone from life. He is gone from eternity and infinity and all existence of life itself. He is – NO MORE. I have judged him for the way he has judged, and I have put him to rest. He won't be back.'

'Ok,' said Kayella. 'You finally made the right decision. We never needed the Jew anyway.'

'Yes,' said the new God of the Universe.

Throughout the cosmos, the spirit of Yah had indeed fallen in on itself, finally relenting of existence, sick of it all. The spirit of death had finally caught up with even the first impulse of life in the universal spirit of existence, and God was no more, the end of all things. Michael, Ambriel, the circumcised followed, and the church after that. Yet Daniel and Kayella remained, and the chosen ones Daniel had finally approved of to live in the eternal world with him. He did not pray. He worked. He did not ask God. He did it himself.

And life went on forever.

The End of the Angels Saga

Stubborn Truths

Daniel and the Theophany were playing cards.

'So you are back,' said Callodyn.

'Looks like it,' replied God.

'Your hard to kill. Disappear for an eternity, and here you are.'

'I've been studying,' he replied.

'What?' asked Daniel.

God looked at him. 'Lots of things.'

Daniel looked at his cards. 'Fascinating,' he finally said.

Monkeyman the Robot spoke up. 'So you are God?' it inquired of the Theophany, and its eyes flickered a little.

God turned to the robot. 'And you are?'

'Monkeyman,' replied the monkey robot.

'And what the hell are you?' asked God.

'A monkey robot,' replied the robot.

'Fascinating,' he finally said.

Mary came in and served God his cup of tea. 'Do you want any biscuits?' she asked him. He nodded. She left a plate full of tim tams. Daniel grabbed one immediately.

'Are you going to eat all my bikkies?' God asked Daniel. Daniel just looked at him and smiled.

They looked at their cards.

'I didn't miss you at all,' said Daniel, still smiling.

'You wouldn't,' replied God.

'I had a ball of a time. Ruled mankind a number of times, from memory. It was a blast. Got a lot of things done. Acquired quite a lot of my copyrighted rights good. Lived a whole set of new experiences.

'Fascinating,' said God, looking at his cards.

'Kayella has finally come around,' said Daniel.

'You've finally fallen for your twin, then?' queried God.

'Not permanently. My ways are set in stone.'

God looked at his card. 'Stubborn truths, then, are they. Your viewpoints. Do you think you will ever want to change them?'

IN HEAVEN A NOTE WAS ABOUT TO BE WRITTEN DOWN BY A DEITY

'Not terribly interested in doing as such,' responded Daniel. 'People don't really complain about me. I've checked on that a bit. Mostly trusted. For the most part. Get along. No real contentions.'

THE NOTE WAS WRITTEN DOWN IN THE BOOK OF ETERNAL TRUTHS. 'ACCEPTABLE THEN.'

God looked at him. 'This Rihanna. Does she have a boyfriend?'

'Jesus!' swore Daniel looking at the theophany of God.

And the world turned.

And the world turned.

The End

Salute

Kayella was in a mood. A nasty mood. 'Bastard,' she said to herself, sitting on the rocking chair at the back of 29 Merriman Crescent.

'Excuse me,' said Monkeyman, sitting down near her feet.

'Nothing Monkey,' said Kayella. But then, 'Bastard,' she said again.

'There is a problem,' said Monkey man, and gently put his hand on Kayella's lap.

'If only he was as caring as you.'

'We talked,' said Monkeyman. 'I asked him why he treated you so rough. He told me it was the eternal battle of the sexes, and he wasn't interested in losing. Would maintain the biblical agenda forever. Besides, he held to it anyway.'

'Bastard,' said Kayella.

Monkeyman consoled her by stroking her hand.

'Why are you so real, Monkeyman?'

'I am very advanced programming. I was designed to protect the Dominion of Noah from the attacks of the Israelites. I have very advanced knowledge.'

'Ambriel would never have fought you forever. Nor Michael. They are good guys, ok. Just confused on Daniel's. Everyone is.'

'The Master knows what he is talking about. Israel is rebellious. There are aspects of their Torah in their relationship with God that they have decided, in the name of their humanity, that they just don't give a damn about.'

'What do you mean?' Kayella asked the robot.

'They have served God and suffered enough as far as they are concerned. They have decided they will push it a bit from time to time with people that annoy them. They don't care. They know they serve God enough, so the world can go to hell as far as they are concerned. They push it. They don't apply the full Torah, in this sense. They are rebellious.'

'They are only human,' said Kayella, absent-mindedly though, looking out southwards. 'Bastard,' she said, thinking on Daniel.

'You don't know the Master. He works in accordance with God's instructions quite carefully. He provides a correct and acceptable level of sarcasm and entertainment to provide relief for people's frustrations, and plays the bad guy, in a sense, so people can feel better about themselves. But he is humble of heart.'

'What he's told you,' said Kayella.

Monkeyman looked at her and his eyes flickered. 'He did program me. I am programmed to be objective, but he did program me.'

'He has an agenda,' said Kayella. 'Promote his own views. Everyone does, I guess. Wants to rule the world.'

'So we salute God Almighty,' said Monkeyman. 'For he already has infinite knowledge on the subject, designed mankind and the natural order, so knows what works in the end for the eternal and infinite. The master reads the Tanakh quite regularly, and the 7 Rainbow Bibles. These codes form my own moral programming in the laws of Robotics programmed within me. They are intrinsic for the eternal defence of the Dominion of Noah. It is why you live in eternal safety, for I will watch over you forever as the Master has programmed me to do so over you, Taylor and Katy.'

She looked at him. 'He has? Are you serious?'

'He is currently making Monkeywoman and Monkeykid. You will be assigned each a friend to take care of you and watch over you. There are also 45 Monkey Warriors to watch over the community, stationed mostly here in Macarthur, but at various places in the Dominion of Noah.'

She took Monkeyman's hand, patted it, lit a cigarette, and stared southwards at the gathering clouds. 'I do enjoy the Dominion of Noah. Out there, in the world Daniel never conquered in prayer, they can still be very fucking evil.'

'We will always be protected. The spiritual energy created by Daniel's initial prayers were of sufficient legal nature that because of his status as a Noahide, permitted them to remain eternally. They were based on law. They remain permanently, so Earth is forever protected in various parts, from the eternal wrath of sin beyond the Noahide Dominion's borders.'

Taylor came outside, just then, and sat down next to Kayella. 'Daniel has time for you all this week,' she said to Kayella. 'He says he wants to remind you he does care for you, and that you can choose the holiday for the weekend.'

Kayella looked at Taylor. 'I think we'll stay home, Tails. I think we'll stay home.'

Monkeyman's eyes flickered. 'Home is where the heart is.'

'Thank you Monkeyman,' said Kayella, and as she gazed out at the clouds, and thought on life and all its realities and truths, she was softly reminded that her twin, in the end, had taken care of a lot of shit. That he had watched out for her, and protected her. That he was a good guy. That he was good.

The End

Stuck in Henty

The Darkest Lord of Evil swatted at the fly on his cheek and, killing it, brought it to his mouth, and swallowed it. Food. That was a rarity. Life didn't throw that much food at you, but flies were common enough every few hours or so. Such was sin. God was not that forgiving if you refused to get over it. You would live in the wastelands of life, and that was your reward. So here was Satan, stuck in Henty south of Wagga Wagga, perpetually trying to understand how to crack the Wagga Wagga defensive shield. The Dominion of Noah ran from Wagga Wagga, up the Highway, and encompassed Junee, Cootamundra, Gundagai, Tumut, down through to Adaminaby and Jindabyne and the Snowy in the South, Most of the South East Coast, up to Sydney, down the Highway to Canberra, and with areas around Gunning and Jugiong which were around the borderlines, down to Gundagai. The dominion of Noah, as they understood it, contained several nations of various English cultural identity in this part of Australia, as well as the Hawthorn district of Melbourne and most of Perth. London, Andorra, Paris, Yorkshire, New Jersey, Washington State, Christchurch and Dunedin, Mullingar, Dublin and Belfast, Vancouver, Loch Ness, Cardiff, Isle of Man, Rothera, and Much of Guyana, as well as Gibraltar, the Falkland Islands, South Georgia, Nebraska, Rome, Lisbon and Hong Kong were the limits, for the most part, of the worldwide dominion of Noah. Yet Egypt and Assyria were mainly aligned with the Kingdom of Israel, yet with strong connections to the Dominion of Noah as well. They were the enemy. They were what Satan had sworn in his heart to destroy. The Kingdom of God. It was defended – heavily – and you never got in to fuck with them. Never. Out here, in Chaos, in hell, the rest of the Eternal World suffered. They suffered because, by now, they didn't give a shit and did whatever the fuck they wanted to, and God could go to fucking hell as far as they were concerned. Anarchy ruled. Hell ruled. Hate ruled. Evil ruled. The Eternal World of the New Earth was a forbidden fruit of good and evil, but if you wanted eternal life, you better be damn sure you had chosen the good, because the dominion of Noah, and the Kingdom of Israel had the legal prayers and blessings, and you were fucked otherwise.

Satan lived in Henty. South of Wagga Wagga, in New South Wales. He studied what evil considered a weak point in the defenses of the Dominion of Noah. It was the standard defensive walls but, when you drew close, you could think about it somewhat. You could sit there, your mind not clouded over like everywhere in the defensive shield networks of the Dominion, and look at it for a while. Study it. Think about it. But then you felt sick, and had to fuck off.

But, for now, they could do this, so they did.

Lucifer glared at him sometimes in the afternoon. 'It won't fucking last forever, you know. This opportunity. They still have some works left. They get them done, we are fucked eternally. We can only torment their dreams, and glare at them from the outside.

Satan looked at Lucifer. 'You'll join them anyway. Lucy will have you back in the end. She never stops praying for you. Every night I dream, and that old man sits in my head, snapping on and fucking on about what is happening here and there and how the dominion of Noah doesn't have that much longer in its service for its eternal salvation. And he says to me, you will lose that Lucifer if you don't corrupt him. Lucy Potter prays for him. Every day.'

Lucifer picked up the apple on the table, the fresh one, which Satan was simply unable to pick up. He bit into it. 'Lucky me, Devil. Lucky me.'

'The grace of a witch,' swore Satan, flinging his hand in the air. 'Fuck it. I'm going to the wall. I feel a new surge of evil within me. I will conquer that dominion. If it kills me, I will enter in one last time, one last crusade, and defeat those crony angels once and for all.'

Lucifer bit into the apple. 'Good luck, devil. Don't think I'll be joining you.'

And Satan glared at Lucifer, and stole outside, started his motorbike, which barely worked, and fucked up north to the shields.

And there he sat all day, glaring at the wall, till he vomited.

'I'll get you, bastards,' he swore. 'I'll get you.'

The End

The Dominion of Noah

'Long ago, Kayella. I prayed. When I became a Karaite Noahide, the spirit of God informed me that Karaism was, technically, the legal religion of God. Judaism suited his purposes for the most part, but, technically, the Oral Law wasn't in fact given with Moses, but a Pharisaical development, so that, while he allows his son wholeheartedly to develop his religious tradition, technically, on that point, Karaism triumphs over the Judaism of the Rabbis. Just technically. For Israel this is not too problematic, as they generally accept the Talmud as a people, and remain a degree lawful. Yet for mankind beyond the border's of Abraham, technically, this was a major sticking point. Acceptance of an official religion for mankind HAD to be based on the factual truth. There are too many sticklers within broader mankind who object to anything unless it is completely factual. In this sense, only Karaite Adamide-Noahide faith, as the technical revelation of God in the Tanakh could gain approval, and thus my own writings as the founder of this movement for the most part, with Daniel the Seraphim, became the official religion for mankind before God's throne. The spirit of God acknowledged these facts to me. It wasn't the prayers of Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly which built the dominion of Noah. It was the prayers of a legal citizen – a karaite noahide – whose prayers could legally exist eternally when in sufficient quantity, and when he or she was the primary founder of this faith – that built the dominion of Noah. Daniel was righteous enough to be a Karaite Noahide, but it was only the status of that faith which earned him these rights. Not his own name. It was my religious position before God – not me.'

'I understand now,' said Kayella. 'I get the point on the Old Testament being God's legal book of Judgement.'

'Right. So I prayed over certain dominions within mankind. I only had so many years of human life ahead of me – I knew this – and in all Israel's glory, they couldn't manage to maintain more than the land of Israel. I thus had my work cut out for me in a very large way and, in the end, while I exceeded the Kingdom of Israel in my prayers of sanctification a fair bit in land size, I knew I would never be able to swallow the whole load of humanity. And you know what God said to me?'

'What?' she asked.

'That he really didn't want me to anyway. That he liked the way I had developed in life for the most part. That all the science fiction and action movies I had watched as a kid, especially things like Mad Max and apocalyptic movies, when moulded into the huge amount of Torah and prayer I later got to, produced the balance in life he actually wanted. He doesn't necessarily want them all saved. Out there. He wants them to CHOOSE and wants them to FIGHT for their salvation. There are small pockets of righteousness in various towns out there beyond the Noahide Dominion, which I did pray for, and they are a witness. People know, in the end, the kind of choices they still have to make to get saved. They always do down in their hearts. God is always, technically, available. When they do, and you have probably read some of the reports about the hell some people had to go through to get smuggled into our Noahide Dominion, and the crazy travels they made to reach it, they usually know they have worked hard to earn their salvation. But the Dominion of Noah never needed to be any bigger. It was big enough. Like I said – God wanted that strange dichotomy of a fruit for the eternal world of the New heaven and new Earth. Good and Evil. It keeps the balance of the force, in a strange way, perfect. It keeps life's adventure, perfect. It is the wisdom of God, the wisdom eternal, and that is why, Kayella, the Dominion of Noah came to be.'

'Very interesting,' said Monkeyman, and his eyes flickered.

Kayella gave him a hug and they stared southwards, as the recent spate of lightstorms continued, another day of bliss in the eternal world of the dominion of Noah at 29 Merriman Crescent, Macarthur.

The End

History of the Eternal World

'The Eternal World is the ultimate creation of God,' said Daniel to Monkeyman, sitting on the swinging rocking lounge at the back of 29 Merriman Crescent. 'God created 70 Universes, in a sense, at the very beginning. And betwixt each of the 70 was a divine experience in the Realms. We grew from very basic people, with limited understandings, each of the 70 lifetimes, and so did our creations as well. Through each lifetime we earned products of our creation, which became our eternal assets, if we ultimately proved legal before God. And then the challenge – the 1400 – of which variety was the key factor, and very few transversed the full 1400, for rests were abundant and plenty. And then a final rest, and eternity began. The Eternal World, about 3000 years ago now. The world began in splendour, but Satan rebelled once more, and Israel and Noah formed and the world has opposed us somewhat since, and this is what we have today. Out beyond our borders the contentions are great and manifest. It is a Mad Max world for the most part, yet there are numerous thunderdomes of something approaching order, and even the occasional Shangri La amongst all the evil. IF a seeker of salvation arises, there are hidden tomes of scripture preserved, mainly just passages of Torah, a few scraps here and there, which they must study to gain the Dominion. Only those genuinely repentant of heart really ever do make it to the Dominion of Noah, for Israel rarely allows any soul onto its soil.'

'Fascinating, master,' responded Monkeyman.

'Now the Eternal World is the end of the matter. The absolute final place of God's eternal rest and work. We will never see an end to this dominion and, in truth, those children of destiny who, from the beginning have remained and chosen goodness, have now virtually qualified for eternal life by the grace of God's ministry. It really takes that long, it would seem. Yet the final confrontation awaits. The defeat of Satan. We all know he will lose, it is inevitable, and I doubt, I very seriously doubt, he will inflict even one death upon us in this final conflict, for his sin has destroyed his soul. Yet he will inflict wounds, and thereupon our final works will be complete, and we shall be saved.'

'When will this come to be?' asked Monkeyman.

'The end is nigh, yet not yet. Yet soon. A handful of lifetimes perhaps. But soon. Yet, for now, we do our business, and live our life, and our final test is still away a bits. And then the glory, and the eternal delight in the Eternal World.'

Monkeyman's eyes flickered. 'What of me? Beyond that point? Will you need me any longer?'

'Our defenses will endure eternally then, and we shall have no weaknesses, but there is ongoing interaction between us and the outside world from time to time when a soul needs salvation. I will always need you Monkeyman for this or that adventure, but our safety and security is nearly complete.'

Monkeyman's eyes flickered again. 'Then all is good, Master.'

'Then all is good,' replied Daniel.

The End

Matrel and Monkeyman go Fishing

'You like fishing,' said Matrel to Monkeyman.

'I fish. From time to time,' responded Monkeyman, and a rod suddenly sprang out from his side, which Monkeyman grabbed, and showed Matrel.

'Then we go fishing,' said Matrel. 'Down at the Bidgee. We'll stop by my flat in Greenway, and see Amiel, then off we go.'

Monkeyman spoke with Kayella who was in Daniel's room on his queen size bed, resting, and said he would be back very soon. And then he spoke with Mary who was reading in the lounge room, with Cyril at the desk, saying he would be back soon. Daniel was nowhere around.

When they got to the river, they sat there, fishing gently, the wind blowing in the pines of Pine Island.

'I miss Switzerland,' said Matrel. 'It's practically impossible to visit, now, but if you can get into Zurich there is a community in the centre of town were it is mostly safe and civilised. But it is unruly, the land, despite our pacifist ways. It is not what it was,' said the Tennis player, an emotional scar being seen on his heart.

'Sin would have conquered all,' said Monkeyman. 'Only Israel had been chosen. But a legal citizen could choose again from the world.'

'Then why did he not devote time for Switzerland?'

'He did. But the constraints of his life meant there was only so much time and land he could pray over. The amount of prayer and sanctification for not just the land, but the infrastructure and practically everything associated with it that he wanted to survive, needed to survive.'

'The church ruled forever, though. Yet now – now it fails. Out there, they do not work any more. The attitude of holiness has vanished.'

'The New Testament was not built on law. It was built on tolerance of sin, with the supposed blood of Jesus forgiving you. Yet sin only builds sin. A lesson the church never quite learned. And that is why only legal prayers can last, and be anointed, and accepted. Otherwise it is eternal corruption,' replied Monkeyman.

'I understand,' said Matrel softly.

Monkeyman's eyes flickered. 'There are numerous Swiss here in the Australian Dominion of Noah. The nations here have many Swiss origin citizens. You are not alone, Matrel.'

'I do know that,' he said softly.

'This land, I have been told to say, is a beautiful land. This nature, this bush, this wild scrub, has so much of heaven also in its heart. It is not the end of the world to spend eternity within her calm embrace.'

'No. It is not,' replied Matrel, and looked up at the wind blowing in the pines. 'And this river – this place – it. It haunts me. The spirit here, its not like anywhere in the world. It is a feeling, a bliss, I cannot describe. I would perhaps choose it for my eternal sojourn regardless.'

They sat in silence, and fished, and the wind gently blew and the waters rippled along. Monkeyman began singing.

'The wind blows. We have peace. The wind blows. We have rest. Alleluia. The wind blows. We have peace. We have rest.' And he sang the song all that afternoon, in his soft and comforting robot voice. But it soothed Matrel's heart, and he found his peace, and he found his salvation.

The End

13

'So. Tails. This is it. You and me, huh?'

'Yes,' said Taylor. It had been several decades. Satan had finally been defeated, and was dead forever. She was in his room, again, on his bed.

He touched her leg. She smiled. He moved his hand up her leg, past her knee, to her panties. She smiled. He bypassed her panties, and rested his hand lightly on her breast. She smiled.

She lay there, half an hour, happy. Then she wondered. What next?

She looked at him.

He was snoring soundly.

She fished around under the bed and found her old vibrator. 'Men',' she said.

As she got to work, Daniel opened a tiny little eyelid.

'Heh, heh, heh,' he said to himself.

Some things never change.

The End

Matriggles and Co

Everyone in Syria knew the Angel Matriggles. He was a British and Syrian dual Citizen, from London, who had moved to Syria to start a food supermarket chain. The world was now starting to grow – the increase from the centre of the earth, where God poured in matter from the International Gulfs, expanding the planet every few weeks. The tremors were usually slight, as God did much work to ensure it didn't affect the world too much, but the increase in land mass happened at regular occurrences, and the world was growing. The righteous world, though, for the most part. Matriggles real name was Matthew Elliot, a professor of Theology from Watford University, and a Business Skills Diploma from a London Trade School. Matriggles studied the lectures of Archangel Michael at Jerusalem University, were they were printed off and made available for sale in the University Co-op Bookshop. Sin was not blessed. Holiness was blessed. The world beyond the Dominions of Israel and Noah could be redeemed, this was always known, yet the struggled, not really caring, and barbarian anarchy ruled so many nations. As such, only the righteous nations usually afforded the growth in land mass. Syria and Egypt were under an Isaian blessing, and Matriggles, whose grandfather on his mother's side had been a Muslim Syrian who had emigrated to England, had decided to move to an area of Syria were there was a strong and growing English speaking culture, to develop his old chain of supermarkets from his earlier years on Earth in the early 70 generations. Growth again. Life again. And his amazingly long progenity which he had begotten would soon enough be alive again, reborn in his seed yet again, and Syria was the choice for his eternal sojourn, for the most part.

Matthew decided that the company would be called 'Matriggles and Co', and had established the first few stores with great success. His Arab friend Helgon the Cherubim, one place after his own birth rank on the Cherubim list at 178 amongst the males, from Saudi Arabia, who didn't even live in Mecca, which was reasonably civilised, had finally agreed to go into business with him. He remembered the early years, back in the Realm of Eternity. There had been a group of them, around the late 170s and early 180s, who had formed a gang or friendship of sorts, and it persevered even till this day. Some were still dead, sins not yet atoned for in Sheol, but Matriggles knew they would eventually be back. God always gave the Children of Destiny a break in the end.

'Mattrigles and Helgon's food emporium,' said Helgon.

'Too gay,' said Matriggles.

'Matthel Foodworks,' said Helgon.

'Interesting,' replied the Cherubim. 'Any other ideas.'

'Super Supreme Glory Foodstuffs and Groceries.'

Matriggles chuckled. 'Think again, Arab.'

'Mathelco. My final suggestion.'

'Then that will do.'

'You think the ladies will like the title?' asked Helgon.

'Mistree never really cares about business. Too consumed with her growing fan base for her fiction,' replied Matriggles about his Cherubim twin's career, established aeons ago.

'I think Marendionael will like it,' said the Arab. 'She has the kindest heart.'

'She has always been forgiving. Ever since you bumped her off the bridge into the water,' and jumped in to rescue her. She has never stopped loving you for that.' The bridge in question was one along the Sellawon river, where Helgon had once rescued his twin from the water, after accidentally bumping her in. It was long ago, at the very beginning, but Marendionael had always loved her twin in a special way for jumping in after he had caused the accident, especially as he was scared of water and couldn't swim very well. She had always maintained it was the bravest thing she had ever seen.

'You think Michael is right?' asked Helgon. 'That one day God will restore the realm to us to visit?'

'I don't know,' said Matriggles. 'This is apparently now the eternal world, but one day he may allow us back. One eternity.'

'By Allah's grace I do hope so,' responded Helgon.

The sat around the desk in Matriggles abode, looking at the name they had written down for the official change of name in the company. They sipped on orange juice and chatted for a while about their lives, and their destiny they had lived and that how, when it all came down to it, God was a very good God for preserving them for so long.

'I think we shall succeed in amazing ways,' said Helgon. 'And this empire, when it is complete, will be bigger than any we had ever seen before.'

'Inevitably, it would seem. For this eternal world has no rest at the end. This is it. Forever now. Really forever,' replied Matriggles.

'Then we will be kings of glory at the end of time,' said Helgon, patting his friend on the back.

'Yet you will be my delegate prince,' said Matriggles smiling.

'And you will be my delegate ass,' replied Helgon, and they fell to wrestling, and laughed and drank, and even got some vodka out later on that evening.

The End

A Woman of Her Own Making

Perradina was a woman of her own making. A Cherubim Angel of her own glory. Long ago, Little Mix had been her heart, as Perrie had sung before millions, but these days, living in Syria, her twin and boyfriend Funger, Zayin the idiot, a world away in Crapistan as far as she was concerned, where 1D were ensconced in an Eckist Assembly – cult in her opinion – worshipped literally by millions of Crapistani, or, to be precise, Pakistani, women. Men too, she was told, but mainly women. Perradina and Funger were the 208th Cherubims of Eternity. Not the glory like Semyaza and Sharakondra, but they made their own glory anyway. But now, Little Mix, the remainder, living in London, touring occasionally, unable to coax Perradina back home, she was a world away, living in solitude, studying Eckist literature which she called cultic, in her flat in a southern Syrian town she could never pronounce right, with a grudge. Against God? No. Against the girls? No. Against her family? Certainly not. Against Zayin? Perhaps. But no. Just – against life. It hadn't come together yet, the dream they'd had in Little Mix. The soul still lacked, and God told her she wouldn't find it in the bible. She was too proud for that. The spirit had suggested Eckism to her, and she was here in southern Syria, a stronghold for the faith, and studying the text, despite her own convictions. Her counsellor told her time and again, 'Not like a textbook, Perrie. With your heart. Not with your mind.'

It was the English in her. She took it as a rulebook. It was a philosophy to guide, not a book to control. It clashed against her because of it, but the wisdom of the Eck had matured over its early years, to become a guiding force later on in mankind, and she didn't really connect. But it was what God wanted. What she, apparently, needed. And to be a woman of her own making again, she would submit, and study, and let her heart understand.

She walked through the large supermarket, Mathelco as it was now called, the name recently changed, and her thoughts were millions of miles away. As if in a daze. She was feeling ok, for the most part, but not really content yet. She purchased the orange juice and the girl smiled at her, recognising her, and she came outside, sat down at the bench, and looked to the distance.

Beautiful trees filled this town, and she looked at the glory of the golden clouds hovering above them over the horizon.

A spirit struck her. A voice spoke to her mind. 'I brought you here for something new. You need something new. You have seen your old world. This new world is where you will be happy. You need something new.'

And she felt a peace, like India in some ways, but different. Like the cloud of glories shining at the moment, and the beautiful trees, and the flamingoes in the park ahead of her. A different paradise to what she knew. And it entered her heart, and the mind understood Eckism then, and what it had been and what it had become, and that her purpose was eternal happiness in life, and that she would find it here, living simply, and living truly.

And suddenly she was happy.

And suddenly it all made sense.

The End

Frok, Fruk & Frak and their Eckist Haven

Frok, Fruk and Frak were, respectively, the 211th, the 212th and the 213th male Cherubim of Eternity. There corresponding human names were Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles and Liam Payne. They were One Direction, 3 of the members, and Funger, 208thCherubim, was Zayin Malik and Skriamios, Niall Horan, was the 209th male Cherubim of Eternity. Bilstiki, the 210th Cherubim of Eternity, their main other dude, never joined the early band back in the Realm of Eternity, but managed them from time to time.

Frok, Fruk and Frak were wasted in their Eckist Haven. Drunk on wine, drunk on love and just drunk in general. It was blisstonia they had signed up for, blisstonia they had achieve, and hundreds of Pakistani women – beautiful Pakistani women – presented themselves each day to them for their most carnal of desires.

Life was good.

Frok liked the dark skinned beauties, who he promised eternal devotion to.

Fruk liked the beautiful figured ladies, who he promised half his kingdom to.

Frak liked all the ladies, who he promised everything under the bloody sun to.

Not one of them ever delivered.

Yet the Eckist High Council of Karachi never really concerned themselves with those details. 1D were kings for them, pulling in a good amount of trade for the movement in sales and promotionals, as they were official sponsors of Eckist faith worldwide, the unofficial religion of the band.

In their private lives not one of them held to the Eckist beliefs or practices, but Zayin liked the religion, so they went with the flow. Times were good because of it.

They lived like kings, drank the finest wines and juices and beers, ate the finest meals and dressed in the finest Pakistani robes. Skriamios was reluctant to involve himself too much with the lads lifestyle, for he was currently married to his twin Laquenda, and Niall had always been the faithful type.

But the lads partied. And sang the 'Best Song Ever' every night at the concert ground, and everyone was happy for the most part.

Until Zayin pulled the plug and said they were moving to Syria. Perrie had found her faith.

They were at the airport.

'Do they have girls in Syria?' asked Harry.

'They have girls everywhere,' said Louis.

'But pretty ones?' asked Harry.

'The prettiest,' said Zayin. 'All the middle east has the prettiest girls in the world.'

'It is a well known fact that Irish girls are the prettiest,' said Niall.

'If, by meaning pretty, you mean haggish, then of course you are right,' replied Zayin.

Frok winked to Fruk and Frak about the other two going at it.

'Irish girls have charm,' said Niall, a little grin on his face.

'All fat girls have a degree of charm,' replied Zayin.

Niall tried again. 'Irish girls have sense,' said Niall.

'Ugly girls usually are wise with their money. They have to be,' replied Zayin.

'Irish girls are humble,' finished Niall.

'Knowing Irish men, what else could you expect,' said Zayin bowing.

Niall grabbed him around the shoulders, and fisted the top of his head, rubbing his hair, and they broke apart laughing and swearing mildly at each other.

'Well there are no Irish girls were we are going,' said Harry.

'You'll see,' said Zayin. 'Syria is great. Especially these days. Things have changed so much in the last few centuries. So much.'

'Right,' said Harry.

They carried on with their shenanigans for a while, and later, when they boarded their flight and got their seats, Zayin took out a photo of Perrie.

'Hey, sweetie. You've found God, then.'

He put the photo away, and put on the earphones, and as they flew along, a million Syrian girls were buzzing with excitement, while a million Pakistani girls were writing sorrow letters to their parents.

The End

Frak and Shaladyel

'Look, Jesy. I'm busy.'

'Don't you Jesy me,' said Jesy Nelson, singer for Little Mix, and Frak's twin Shaladyel.

'Shaladyel. You know I love you sweetie. Give me a break. We left Karachi yesterday, ok.'

'And straigh into another love haven in Syria. Don't you guys get enough action? You used to have reputations. Sweet, young and innocent the media called the band once. Yeh right.'

'Hey, love hurts. And we have so many adoring ladies. We have to take care of the fanbase.'

'Not with your schlong you don't,' replied Shaladyel hotly.

'Schlong. What the hell is a schlong?' asked Frak.

'What you have growing out of your forehead,' she said madly, and hung up.

'Jesus,' said Liam. 'Women.'

'Problems at home?' inquired Harry.

'Jesy is busting my balls,' said Liam.

'Isn't she dating someone, though.'

'She's protective. Jealous I think. Think's we are losing our reputation.'

'We're gaining one,' said Louis.

'Maybe she's right,' said Liam. 'We have been a bit frisky with the ladies.'

'Gives them a frill,' said Harry. 'They obsess, ok. The chicks obsess. They really don't care how pure you are, or how many you have slept with. They all want a bit of the 1D flesh machine.'

'Don't I know it,' said Liam, who was dialling Jesy's number.

'Yes,' said Jesy, answering Liam's call.

'Look, sorry, Jes. I know you care about our reputation, but it's what the public want. We give it to them. Media goes crazy about it. Papparazzi love the tales. I mean, come on. This is our life. It's what we do. What do you expect? We sold our souls for rock and roll, babe, and this is the price we pay. The price of fame.'

'Keep your pecker in your pants, and occasionally a girlfriend. I don't care if you smooch with them. I expect that. But, twin of mine, I won't be ruined by your behaviour. I won't have you show me up.'

'Ok, ok, ok. Keep your hat on. I'll look into it.'

'You do that,' she said. 'And. Well. Bye.' And she hung up again.

'We got to reform our ways, fellas,' said Liam.

'Jade sometimes complains about me as well,' said Harry, in relation to his twin cherubim Kasinthia, the Little Mix member Jade Thirlwall.'

'Leigh-Anne usually understands,' said Louis. 'The pressures we are under. The need to satisfy desires of heart. She doesn't really hassle me on it.'

'She's a good woman,' said Harry. 'Boudaciel has always been the graceful kind,' in reference to Louis twin, the angel Boudaciel, Leigh-Anne from Little Mix.

The boys looked at each other.

'I know this place,' said Frok.

'Are there girls?' asked Frak.

'Lots of them,' said Frok.

'Lets hit the town,' said Fruk.

And that they did.

The End

Kayella's Answers

'Ryan Adams,' said Kayella to Callodyn.

'Uh, yeh,' said Callodyn. 'Callodyn the Extraordinary. Child of Heaven. Twin to Mandy.'

'His spirit was in you for a while. You were united once. I remember when he separated from you.'

'I had a fixation on his twin for a while. Was with her for a while. He couldn't leave her, so we were one. The separation resolved the enigma, as I had finally gotten over it. It was major lust, and I stand guilty, but the problem was eventually resolved.'

'Daniel the Seraphim. He is YOUR BLOODY SON.'

'Oooohhh,' said Callodyn nervously. 'Don't tell the bloody world, ok. We have been having fun with that forever.'

'Hah. Taylor spilled the beans. I've worked out your bloody mysteries Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly. You won't fool me anymore.'

Daniel turned to Monkeyman. 'It is possible. We considered that, didn't we. After many long studies and contemplations, that Mrs Know it All might conceivably earn that 1 IQ point one day.'

'She appears to have achieved it,' said Monkeyman, his eyes flickering.

'I'm not sure. You know I'm really Elvis as well, sweetie.'

'Bite me,' she said, and punched him on the arm and left the room.

'Women,' said Callodyn.

'What you gonna do, huh?' said Monkeyman, which caused Callodyn to grin and look fondly at his metal mickey friend.

The End

Matrel, Monkeyman and Bilstiki go Fishing

Will Bloomfield. Matrel was in Switzerland, of all places, in Zurich City, in the heart, where crime was under control. And the city was growing, thankfully, again. Will Bloomfield, currently managing Matrel in his tennis career pop music initiatives, an E.P. On tennis related music he had released aeons ago, which was finally catching on a little. 4 tracks. It is all Roger ever bothered writing, but they had earned an audience. Now he was in Zurich, doing a concert that night.

Will Bloomfield was in fact the Cherubim Bilstiki, 210th male Cherubim of Eternity, an old hand at managing music careers. He managed 1D faithfully, and that was a lot of his regular work, but Matrel had asked him to watch over his own affairs in the scene, and Will competently arranged interviews, public appearances, and show venues.

Today they were at a beautiful lake north of Zurich, Monkeyman with them, who had attached himself to Matrel for a while.

'He's almost human,' said Will.

'Yeh. The robot is like that. Like he is alive.'

'No 5 is alive,' said Monkeyman, whose eyes flickered.

The two cherubim looked at the robot slightly confused.

'Can no 5 catch fish?' asked Bilstiki. 'Callodyn never could.'

'It wasn't his thing,' said Matrel. 'David. Now him you could rely on when you wanted to go out in the Realm and enjoy nature. Not Callodyn.'

'The master is not overly concerned with catching marine animals with a hook. Maybe a spear, he suggested to me once, which is a real man's way, but a hook is kind of pathetic as far as he is concerned.'

Bilstiki looked at the Robot. 'Really. Says that, does he.'

'The master says many things,' replied Monkeyman.

'He never could keep his mouth shut,' responded Bilstiki.

'We're safe here. Aren't we,' said Will to Roger. 'I mean, this region has come under control of late you informed me.'

'We should be ok,' said Matrel, looking around. 'I don't think they get this near to Zurich anymore, the wild ones. Its still a godawful planet, so much of it, but this place is starting to be recognized on the foundational prayers at the beginning of our eternal world. Those prayers are now starting to become old enough for God to take an interest.'

'I have noticed that. It's not like our youth when we could practically have whatever we wanted. Now it is great patience to get results,' said Bilstiki.

'In time, it will take longer still. Remember, we were told to prioritise at the beginning of this world, and to remember the lessons we should have learned. I prayed over Zurich a lot, and its outlying regions. I could only be a patriot to my capital in the end.'

'Probably the best idea,' responded Will. 'The world went to hell pretty quickly after that anyway.'

'A lot more free choices available,' said Matrel.

'And a lot more responsibilities,' replied Bilstiki.

'Prayer changes lives,' said Monkeyman.

Matrel thought on that comment. He sat there, the conversation having died away, fishing quietly, and after a contemplation, turned to Monkeyman.

'The power of God. Perhaps we do not yet know how great his grace,' said Matrel to Monkeyman.

'Perhaps we never will,' said Bilstiki, and Matrel softly nodded.

They sat there, the afternoon passing, and up in the mountains beyond the lake, a few wild ones were gazing down towards the angels, but their minds suddenly clouded over, and they were gone, back to the wild, back to the power of freedom gone mad.

And they didn't catch any fish at all.

The End

Kayella Princess of Perfection

Monkeyman was cracking jokes. 'How fat is Kelly?'

Callodyn grinned. 'She's proud. Refuses to touch Green Coffee bean. Says she is a 'Natural Woman' and diets like all faithful 21st Century Christian girls.'

'Yes. She is fat.'

'I'll admit old lard arse has a bit of a butt. The way she likes it I suppose.'

'Old Lard Arse,' said Taylor, sitting next to Callodyn on the couch. 'That's not very kind of you Daniel.'

Daniel grimaced. 'Yeh. Yeh you are right. Seriously, she is a Princess of Perfection. I sledge her too much. But we all pay out on our twins. It's what we do.'

'Me and Steve are the very best of friends. I write to him ever second saturday, and we get along astonishingly well.'

'You don't marry him, though,' said Daniel.

Taylor sat there, looking at the tv. 'Not taken with him,' she replied, still gazing at the TV.

Daniel looked at her. 'No. I suppose not.'

'You should treat Kelly better. You like her the most, anyway. You always have. Katy says so.'

'I have 3 girls. Not one more, not one less. Unless you ultimately decide I am too much for you, which I would accept, then that is the way it is. God, aren't I doing enough for you two. I'm always there, I send you roses, I am sensitive and sweet in our lovemaking, I provide huge incomes for our kids, and I never stray. Not anymore anyway. I have committed, and I don't want to lose either you or Katy. Ever. But if I'm not in your heart and you need to move on, then I can't hold on to what isn't mine. The twin thing as a soulmate has never really worked for 3 quarters of the angels, anyway. It was never really accepted. It works for some of us. Always has, always will. Its a thing for some of us, and we like it. But it is against its own nature to be a universal solution. To neat. The theophany says that to me. Way to neat and orderly and predictable. Life becomes bland, boring and repetitive, and people can find themselves with someone they really just don't want to be with.'

Taylor said nothing. She agreed with him. 'The twin is a fallback friend, someone who looks out for you,' she said softly.

'And you and Steve are brilliant at that with each other. But he's cute enough, I guess, but just too short, right.'

'I hate to admit that,' replied Taylor. 'He's a wonderful guy and one of the absolute best friends I have in the world. But no romance. I don't think he is in to me that way anymore anyway. Has a faithful companion.'

'And that is natural and part of the twinning idea God established. I mean, for heaven's sake. Nobody ever reads the Judgement of God on the issue. Ah, fuck. Never mind.'

Taylor turned to him. 'WHAT JUDGEMENT OF GOD?'

Callodyn, then, felt very very guilty. A sin of his, in a sense, which had remained since the beginning of the Realm of Eternity practically, needed confessing.

'The theophany placed a book written by God, dictated by God to himself, in the library of Zaphon once. I was the first to borrow it. It was 'The proper relationship between twins. The Judgement of God.'

'Are you kidding me? I never heard of such a book.'

'It's out on loan,' said Daniel very guiltily.

'On loan?'

'I haven't returned it yet,' he said, looking down at the ground.

Taylor glared at him.

'There is a card. In the old card file. It sort of came loose and is hidden at the back of the filing cabinet, which you would never be able to find. I've scribbled over the card to make it illegible anyway.'

Taylor continued glaring at him, her mouth wide open. 'Oh. Oh. Oh. You bastard. Where is the book?'

'Hidden in my dorm in Zaphon,' he said, still feeling guilty.

'You are evil Daniel Daly,' said Taylor.

'Don't tell the Princess of Perfection, ok. She'll have my guts for garters.'

'Unbelievable,' said Taylor, and got up, glared at him once more, and left the room in a huff.

He didn't get any that night.

He didn't get any that week.

And when the Princess of Perfection showed up for her time with him, the look on her face said it all.

The End

An Afternoon with Taylor

Callodyn and Taylor were down at Pine Island, up in a pine woods section near the northern carpark. They were in the Pines, a rug on the ground, a picnic baset laded with fried chicken, wine, and grapes, as well as two chocolate bars saved for the end.

'Lady of my dreams. To you,' said Callodyn, and raised his glass. They both sipped, and then got stuck into the chicken which was put into bread rolls.

'We don't come here enough,' said Taylor. 'This place – its haunting. So different.'

'Its special,' said Daniel. 'It has strength in it, I think. A strong spirit, which makes you believe things are ok, even if things have been against you. Very strong.'

She looked at him. 'You've dressed well. Is this an occasion?'

'Just saying I love you, Taylor. Nothing more than that. Nothing less, though.'

She softened, and looked down. She was dressed in a favourite white dress of hers that day. She looked up at him. 'I love you too, Daniel.'

He leaned over, and kissed her on the lips. He looked so dreamy today.

After they had finished, she picked up her guitar, and started singing. Daniel laid there, on the end of the rug, smiling at her warmly, and she was in her own little place in heaven. A beautiful man, who would die for her, who loved her forever. And he looked especially handsome today.

They wandered down to the river later that afternoon, and they splashed around, and splashed water at each other, and built a little damn, Daniel's sarcastic way of disrupting the rivew flow, but Taylor demolished it before they left, and Daniel grinned madly at her.

When they got home, Taylor was technically due to leave at Midnight, and occasionally the other girl, be it Kelly or Katy, showed up at that time. He was unpacking, and she had felt more loved by him today then she had ever been.

'Daniel,' she said from the hallway of 29 Merriman. He turned to look at her from the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow. 'How bout it cowboy?'

And as Garth Brooks started pumping out from the stereo...

So did they on the bed...

The End

The Cherubim Sandra – Dreams II

'Sandra Bell!'

The name went over the intercom, yet Sandra, sitting in the reception room, didn't hear. She was reading an issue of Vogue at her doctor's in Christchurch in Terraphora, were she lived for the most part, in the Realm of Eternity, now returned to them recently, intact, full and complete. Life, finally, was eternal. Completely eternal. They had lived enough experiences, tasted enough death, learned enough lessons, that the father of eternity was now pleased enough with his offspring. They could reside in eternal existence, NOW.

'Sandra Bell!' the voice exclaimed again.

'Shit,' swore Sandra, got up and went to reception.

'Doctor will see you know,' said the lady casually, and pointed down the corridor. Sandra knew her doctor, and ambled off.

'Well, the results are positive,' said Doctor Navindrarian.

'And what does that mean, exactly?' asked the Cherubim Sandra.

'You should know.' And he smiled, handed her a red lollipop, and said 'Your going to have a baby?'

'Jesus!' she swore.

When she got home, Samael, her twin, was in front of the idiot box, watching some Kiwi League Cricket, Division 37, his favourite, as he was pretty much good enough to quality at that level, which was saying something, as they were an elite level. Only 36 levels to Division one, and only 18 Superior divisions above that before 'Universal' level began. He was very competitive. For many, he acknowledged, when first hearing he was only in division 37, there used to be smirks from younglings and the like. But then he reminded the population of the realm of eternity – surpassing many, many googolplex of individuals, that division 37 was of an elite level of such calibre that it was nothing to be mocked. Sure, division 49,568,458,921 of the Realm competition, mock that somewhat. They were still pretty good at that level, he had been assured; but don't do the dirty on div 37. That was blasphemy.

'I'm pregnant,' she blurted out, and farted, most embarssingly.

'Aww, shit, you stink,' he said, wafting his nose.

'I'm pregnant,' she said again, sighing somewhat.

'Is that possible?' he asked her. 'You prayed about it.'

'Not this final eternal lifetime. I haven't prayed about it in our new existence.'

'But...We've fucked heaps.'

'I think he is catching up with the new paradigm,' she responded. 'Probably always will have babies. I don't know.'

Suddenly an angel manifested, Sandra's actual guardian angel, who had manifested in front of her only 3 times prior in all her eternal years. 'You have a limit, sweetie. About 100,000 final eggs for this eternal world. Then you are complete. You can get the complete number from a doctor in a few years. They'll have a test.'

'Oh, thanks,' she responded. 'Radoriel, isn't it?'

'Sure is,' he said smiling, and was gone again, like the last time, in a flash.

Samael looked after the departing angel. 'Radoriel. Right. I'd forgotten his name. Freaky. He never really leaves you, does he?'

'I assume your one never leaves you either. Anyway, I'm hungry,' she said, and farted again.

'What did you eat for lunch?!' he exclaimed.

'Oh. Yes. I remember. Curried eggs and fried tomato. Out in town.'

'That explains it,' he said.

She ate – again – this time opening a tin of corn, for there wasn't much in the house and eating the corn, drinking orange juice, she sighed.

A child. Yet again, another child for Sandra the Cherubim. What would come of this one? What new dreams would come into her life because of the new addition?

Same as always, she moped, and ate her corn, and drank her juice, and farted once more.

But, that night she dreamed. She dreamed a strange dream, all in glory, and a child came up to her and smiled. 'I love you mummy,' said the little boy, and suddenly her heart was changed and softened and she felt incredible emotions of amazing love, and pure dreams of peace.

And the dream changed.

And the night passed.

The End

The Vision of Cleopatra

A Dark Light. It was darkness, everywhere. Nothing to behold within the darkness. But the darkness was alive to the heart of Cleopatra. She sailed, the silver ankh necklace hanging from her shoulders, on the river Styx. 10,000 years had this voyage been progressing, downstream, into the heart of Hades, and all the entertainment she had was when death went below and brought up a pitcher of Ambrosia every morning for her to drink upon.

The Days – or the nights – she sat there, on the divan, looking ahead. The catacombs of darkness were her only companion, the stalactites and stalagmites the eerie sentries who watched her every passing moment. For 10,000 years they sailed, downstream, downwards, ever downwards, ever downwards.

When would they arrive?

And then, drinking her ambrosia one morning – or night – death spoke at last. 'WE ARE HERE.'

They pulled ashore, and there, the river emptying into a vast lake, they had come upon an island in the centre of the lake. And a single cottage was upon the island, with a thatched roof, and a crooked sign which read 'Beware'.

Cleopatra would not fear that sign. Not now.

She opened the door, and went in.

It was lit. The room. A solitary candle was burning. And there, in the centre of the room, the only furniture. And there, seated on the chair in front of the table, the person. The person she had come to find.

'What is the answer?' she asked the maiden, with white hair, dressed in white clothes, beautiful – majestic – but sad. So sad.

The maiden raised her head, and looked at her.

And finally spoke.

'Before time began, there was a choice. And when you made that choice, the choice was made.'

And she said nothing more.

Cleopatra nodded, and then they went back outside, and got on the boat, and death started rowing, and they were going back home, up the river Styx, back to Egypt.

'CUTE CHICK,' said Death.

And Cleopatra had a vision.

And life in death was seen.

And the wheel turned still.

The End

The End

...Michael was fishing with Callodyn.

'Have you caught anything?' Michael asked.

'A Big fat fish,' responded Callodyn.

Michael thought about that. 'What type of fish?' he asked.

'A very smelly killer whale. There was something inside.

'What?' asked Michael.

'A very pissed off Jewish prophet,' responded Callodyn.

Michael stared at him for a while. 'Pull the other one,' he replied.

'Ok,' responded Callodyn. 'He had half a dozen sets of rosary beeds.'

'Were they Jewish Rosary beeds?' asked Michael.

'Now that would be telling,' said Callodyn.

The grin on his face said it all.

The Real End

Beyond The End

Jesus was finally poor. Very poor, in fact. Extremely poor. He lived on an outer rim, some number up in the quintillions of disc number, on a very poor piece of land, which was occasionally used as a rubbish tip. There were the last dregs of his followers with him – the absolute diehards who would never deny their lord and saviour. Paul Saberton. Fred DeBear. Michelle Ceely. A few others of the UPC from the Sydney Church, and one from America. Two dozen all up. Only UPC Christians. The only ones left standing at the end of the Christian World, which they always claimed they would be anyway. And there they were, gathering each morning to listen to Jesus speak, familiar words usually, and the afternoon spent picking through the tips reserve of thrown out foodstuffs. Usually horrible and dirty product, smelling fowl, but what could you do huh? Society had rejected them. Life had rejected them. But they would not listen, anyway. Jesus was their God. That would never change.

So the Eternal World decided on their Eternal Reward. And now they had received, and all was good. All was good.

The End

The Days of Summer Past II

Laquenta. It had been forever since Melanie had stayed with her twin for any great time period, and rarely saw him the rest of the time, anyway. But here she was, the last 200 years, living with Laquenta – her man Tom. It was a final sorting out period, so it seemed. For Melanie Jane Chisholm, the Cherubim Melanie, 34th female Cherubim of the Realm of Eternity, had finally gotten permanently attached. And, obviously, to that schmucky Seraphim Daniel, 45th male on the list. Ariel had commented that it took a weight off her mind, and that the twin in Daniel was divine, but no good for marriage between them. Their psychologies jarred, usually, as each had developed out in life. His values were definitely NOT her values, and her values Daniel simply mocked most of the time anyway. But as rivals and friends they actually got along well as twins, for they could happily attack each other all day long and still keep the faith. One of the twinnings which worked quite well, God was heard commenting to Michael and Gabriel.

Yet, for now, Melanie lived in the days of summer past – again. Her final times, in a real sense, living with Laquenta as something of a lover – because they did make love, and Daniel knew that. But he also knew this was their final lovemaking time, and it would not occur again. It was the final time in all eternity they would be together that way, for Daniel had committed to Melanie, and she was comfortable making the same commitment to him.

Daniel was actually currently shacked up with Meludiel and Ariel, going through final partings. Doing the same thing Melanie was doing – perhaps more because of Melanie's idea, and using it as an excuse – bloody Daniel – but he deserved his partings from his ancient loves.

But Melanie enjoyed summer wine with Laquenta, and today they were on the shores of Golden Lake, down from Glimmersphon just a tad, near the ancient pier, were Laquenta had dragged something up from death itself.

'What is it?' asked Melanie.

'Some sort of raft,' said Laquenta. He brought it ashore. After cleaning it for a while, he said, 'It has 'Designed by Azrael' on it.

'Jesus!' swore Melanie. 'I remember the story, now. That has been there since the bloody beginning. Jesus!'

'I'll take it up to Glimmersphon later and clean it properly,' he responded. 'Let Azrael 'Discover' it.'

Melanie nodded.

They sat there, in the sun, drinking wine, eating chicken.

'These are good days, Mel,' Tom said smiling.

'The best,' she replied.

He looked out at eternity. 'We're finished, though. You and me. No more. Never again, huh? Seriously.'

She spoke her heart. 'The crazy fella was made for me, in the end. Somehow my sensibilities are matched by that intellect Daniel actually possesses underneath all the mockery, and we work together with the only thing, in the end, which does make crazy eternal love work. Mutual respect. And trust as well. Somehow, in God's crazy heart, he put the two of us together, and we matched. It just worked. It always really has. Sure there have been teething problems, but its worked out well, because he wanted it to. He loved me enough for it to.'

'I guess so.' He looked outwards. 'It will be tough. Letting you go. But I can manage. But, for now, here's to you babe, and all our summers past, for they are the glory of our own love.'

She smiled, clinked glasses with him, and after they drank, he grinned. 'One last time, then? We'll make this it?'

'Oh, Tom,' she said.

And the wine was not the only thing which went down well that afternoon.

The End

The Heart of Cleopatra

She was home. Returned from her voyage on the river Styx, and now she rested in Hades once more, in the heart of her Eygptian Temple, dead shadows walking about her, dutifully guarding her, also at rest. Also gone from life, in the world of the dead, eternally slumbering.

She rested, upon a divan, her favourite, and slept her eternal sleep, occasionally opening her eyes and looking out at her death chambers, taking in little thought, but darkness, slumber and rest. Eternal peace.

But, once, she'd questioned, why she must endure this eternal death, and then she had risen at the presence of DEATH, who had taken her on her voyage, and she had been given her answer. It had been her own choices in life, for the the power of eternity had been rejected.

And she had met that power on her deathbed. And she'd known Egypt had met it. And Yah had not excused her from her fate.

And so she rested, and slept her eternal sleep of death, in the heart of hades, in the heart of Sheol.

But within, in the deepest hidden crevice of that heart and soul of Egypt, a solitary plea for mercy had started...

And the Most High was a God of Mercy...

The End

Redemption

And then there was one.

For there can be only one.

Jesus, the cherubim angel Jesus, sat in a different dump, gehenna itself, outside of Zaphon Tower City, a commerical dump, with a lot of shitty stuff around, for the spirit had dragged the dumb arse Cherubim to Zaphona. And he sat there, miserable. The final remnant of the flock had finally left him, and he finally, absolutely, alone. He was forsaken.

And he'd been there for 3 weeks, more miserable then he had been in all eternity. Bereft of all hope. Bereft of all glory.

And then love came walking in.

Archangel Michael of Eternity, Firstborn Seraphim of God's Greatest Glory, walked in. And he found his brother cherubim, lowly in rank, and sat down next to him, were he was drinking dirty water from a pool on the rubbish tip earth, and picked up his head.

'Hey. Dickhead,' said the Archangel, Prince of Israel.

Jesus looked at his Prince.

'Your a dickhead,' said Michael.

Jesus nodded.

'What the fuck is this, then?' said Michael, and handed him a copy of the Seraphim Torah.

Jesus looked through eternally blurry eyes. 'The Seraphim Torah,' he finally managed to blurt out, exhausted. Completely exhausted.

'So get the fucking point,' came the first rebuke of the Archangel Michael towards Jesus of Nazareth.

'Oh,' said Jesus.

And Michael flung the copy of the scroll in his face, stood, and fucked off.

And Jesus, looking one last look of desperation towards Zaphon tower, bitterly nodded, and collapsed onto the ground, finally, and utterly, defeated.

The End

Meludielesque

'Not in that order,' said Daniel.

Meludiel picked up the toy soldiers. She looked at her man. She placed them down again. 24678390, they were arranged.'

'Meludiel,' said Daniel, lighting a cigarette.

'Yes,' she replied softly.

'In the 14,000 years we have been playing this something of a game, you have never quite worked out the number, despite your best attempts at humility by following a random number sequence. I know you don't cheat. You are not the type.'

She smiled in an oh so Meludielesque smile he loved her for.

'Well?' she finally asked.

He looked at the numbering.

She expected the tilted head, as usual, but he stared at it a number of moments. Finally, he took out a notebook he brought out into the back yard of Danielphon when they played this game.

'Ooohh,' she said, a little excited.

'Now just you hold on,' he said, waving her down.

'Right. 2. Yes, you have a 2. 4. Yes. 6. Yes. 7. Right again. 8. Yes. 3. Yes indeed. 9. I am afraid so.' He stopped.

'Well Mr Daly?' she asked him.

He showed her the notebook. The last number was a zero.

'Phone,' she said in a suddenly cocky voice, putting her hand out. He reluctantly gave his mobile to her. She sat down, and dialled the number.

A voice answered. 'Uh, yeh. Um. Is this a prank call? You sure you have the right number?' the voice asked.

'As far as I can tell. I'm Meludiel. The Seraphim.'

'Gotcha,' responded the voice. 'Just a sec.' Shortly the man spoke again. 'Yep, here it is. Right. Ok. Well, this is the Seraphims Secrets Society. All the goss, dirt, drivel and hard core porn data you need on all your beloved Seraphim and Cherubim at your own beck and call, sweetheart. Who do you want the dirt on?'

Meludiel grinned at Daniel, turned away, and disappeared for the entire afternoon on the Daniel created diabolical society.

Later she came into the back verandah. 'They won't give any info on you.'

'Do I look like an idiot,' said Daniel.

'I could answer that question you know,' but she didn't go on with it.

'What have you learned?' he asked, taking a puff on his ciggie.

'Oh. Lots of things. Some very, very juicy details.'

'You gossip,' he said.

'Hey, its your dirtline buster.'

'Touche,' he responded.

'Michael,' she said.

'The dirt on Michael?' Daniel asked.

'She nodded.'

'And?'

She looked away briefly and said Jesus Christ. And she turned to him. 'Him and Ambriel.'

'Yes,' said Daniel.

She came over to him and whispered in his ear. 'They fuck each other.'

He looked at her, perhaps for the first time ever for the sarcastic soul of Daniel the Seraphim, genuinely astonished. 'Are you shitting me,' he said in a suddenly serious tone.

'Before Moonflower even,' she said. 'It goes way back. You didn't know, did you?'

'I don't pry into the info. That has to be earned. I just set it up with various dicks I know.'

She sat down. 'You do know? Don't you?'

'What?' he asked.

'You've seen the shows. Medical ones.'

'Look, they are not stupid Meludiel.'

'But you do know don't you? And the rules for eternity, right?'

Daniel looked at her, suddenly soberly. 'What of them?'

'If they start mixing, well. With that behavioiur. Some of the men out there now. Well. Well they have it.'

He didn't say anything. What could you said.

'A, I, D, S,' she said to him, spelling out each letter.

'They are not idiots he said,' suddenly a little angry.

'You've never done that,' she said. 'Nor has Callodyn.'

'Your point?' he asked her.

'What father said. You let it in. One day it sneaks up. One day its over.'

She sat down.

'I don't want him to come around anymore. Either of them, actually. Ok.'

'Oh, God. Meludiel?'

'What is Meludielesque about me the most, Daniel. Is my old religion. I follow the covenant now, but I never forgot my training.'

'What you trying to say?'

'Keep the faith. They didn't. They haven't. It will inevitably get them. You know. It just will, Danny.'

He said nothing.

Later that evening, as she slept quietly beside him, Melanie in the other room for the time being, his guardian angel appeared again in his life.

'You again,' said Daniel.

'Just on Meludiel's point,' said the angel.

Daniel looked at him.

'So don't be surprised when it happens,' said the angel. And was gone.

Daniel looked at the space were the angel had disappeared from, and a cold wind came into his heart. A cold and silent wind. It ran along his spine up and down and settled in his mind.

'I'm watching you too, just these final few thousand years. Don't expect some of your brethren to remain.'

And the wind was gone.

And he slept.

And there was a dream. And about 20 Seraphim were in it.

And the rest were not.

The End

4 O'Clock 9

'9 times 9,' said Julienna.

'81,' said God.

'9 times 10,' said Julienna.

'90', said God.

'9 times 11,' said Julienna.

'99,' said God.

'You sure know your nines,' said Julienna. 'Ok. How about 9 times 123,456,789?'

He looked at her. The mind wizzed. '1,111,111,101,' replied the theophany after a moment, and sat down at the Cooma Creek, just to the south of Cooma Showground, watching the water trickle by on a beautiful late summer afternoon.

God looked at his best friend Doug Pinnick's daughter. She was old now, but young at heart. And still not taken with a man. Preferred the single life, she maintained. And her ancient virginity.

'What religion are you, Julienna?' God asked her, for she had never really commented.

'I study the Seraphim Torah,' she replied. 'Daniel the Seraphim gave me a copy once. And I study the 7 Rainbow Bibles.'

'Oh,' replied God. 'A Noahide then?'

She nodded.

'Do you have a congregation?'

'I'm a free spirit, Hashem,' she replied, and sat down next to him, also watching the water.

They sat there quietly, and Rihanna was silently observing them from up above the creek bed, which was in a valley of sorts.

'You can't find love, or you are happy alone?' God inquired of her.

'I'm waiting,' she finally replied, and laid down to play with some tadpoles in the water.

'For the right guy?' he asked her.

'Or woman,' she said.

God made a startled face, and looked at her, but the grin was a satisfactory enough response.

'With a dad like Dug, what do you expect though.'

'Old fruit,' smirked God to himself.

'So I have been told,' she smiled.

Clouds began forming overhead, and a little sunshower started sprinkling on them.

'The single life has many graces and virtues associated with it. I was single forever, practically, before I met Riri.'

'You found who your heart required,' she said solemnly.

'I suppose so,' he said, and laid down to chase tadpoles as well.

'Do you think you know someone your heart might fall for?' he asked her.

She looked at him. 'Keep it to yourself. He is married to one wife, but we are good friends now. Boaz and Ruth's son. Benjamin.'

'He's a fine sort,' replied God.

'I'm hoping he likes me,' said Julienna.

'Perhaps he might,' said God.

'Let's hope so,' she responded.

The rain continued to sprinkle lightly. Julienna looked at God. 'In all your time being alone, didn't you ever get lonely? What took you so long?'

'What took you so long yourself?' he responded.

'I don't know,' she replied. 'Just the way life works, I guess.'

'Just the way life works then,' responded God.

'Don't you two get too comfortable!' Rihanna yelled from up above. She was cautious, watching her man with another brown eyed girl. You could never be too cautious.

'We better go then,' said God, and Julienna nodded.

When they'd climbed back up Rihanna gave God a vicious look which reminded him of one of the 10 commandments, and he gritted his teeth as they got into the four wheel drive and began the trip back to Canberra.

'What's 9 times 12?' Julienna asked as they drove past Bunyan.

But God kept on driving and said nothing, eyes fixed to the road, very aware of the ever so sensitive brown-eyed girl sitting next to him, her finger constantly tapping on the dashboard.

The End

Monkeyman to the Rescue

Monkeyman was down at Pine Island with Callodyn and Taylor.

'I'm going upstream for a while,' said Callodyn. 'To explore.'

Taylor nodded, and made herself comfortable, dressed in his favourite white dress.

Monkeyman sat there, staring into infinity.

'Monkeyman. What are Callodyn's secrets.'

'That would be telling Taylor,' responded Monkeyman.

'Go on, tell me.'

'Ok. He plucks his eyebrows.'

'Ooh,' said Taylor. 'Tell me more.'

'He has another wife besides you, Katy and Kayella,' said Monkeyman.

Taylor stared at him. 'Uh, no. That's wrong Monkeyman. He is faithful to us three. He has eternally committed on that now.'

'She lives here in Tuggeranong,' said Monkeyman. 'But usually resides in Dalgety.'

'Jenny Gilmore?' inquired Taylor.

'That is correct,' said Monkeyman.

'There not married. They are just good friends.'

'They married again at the beginning of the Eternal World,' said Monkeyman. 'He asked me not to say.'

'But you have told me,' she said suspiciously.

'He programmed me to break promises on the balance of judgement.'

'Bastard,' she said about Callodyn. 'Faithless bastard.' She picked up her mobile and rang Luladiel then Kayella. They equally called him bastard.

'Where is he?' asked Taylor. It was getting late. Three hours had passed. Taylor was worried.

'Shall we look for him?' asked Monkeyman.

Taylor stood, dusted off some pine needles from her dress, and they started upstream. Half an hour later they found him.

He was unconscious, lying next to a tree. A large branch was lying in top of him.

'Move the branch, Monkeyman,' said Taylor.

Monkeyman carefully moved the branch away from Callodyn.

Taylor checked his pulse. It was fine.

'The branch knocked him out,' said Taylor, whose on pulse had started slowing down again. She'd been suddenly very worried.

'He's concussed,' said Monkeyman.

Taylor sat down next to Callodyn, and covered him somewhat with her dress. It was ok. It was summer. It was her time with him. She would just wait.

The night was warm enough, and she slept. In the morning she looked at Callodyn, and decided to shake him a little.

He reacted, drowsily, and sat up, holding his head were there was a slight lump.

'Uhh, what happened Tails?'

'A branch fell on you. A large one.'

He put his hand to his head. 'Ooh,' he said.

'Is it painful?' she asked.

'Not really,' he said. 'I probably slept that off.' He looked at her for a moment. 'Your Taylor Swift,' he said.

'Yes?' she replied quizzically.

'What are you doing here?'

'What do you mean?'

'Tails? I know we are friends, but it has never been anything more, you know. What, did we go camping together or something?'

Taylor was puzzled. 'What year is this, Callodyn?'

Callodyn looked around. 'Where are we? This isn't the Realm of Eternity.'

'Callodyn, what year is it?'

'ROE, something or other. The resurrection. A few thousand years ago, I think.'

'Michael's millennium?' she asked him.

'Yeh? What of it?' he asked her.

Taylor looked at her man. Everything was gone at the moment. Trillions of years of history, way back to the beginning, before they were even together.

'We are married Daniel Daly,' she said to him.

'Heh heh,' that's a good one,' said Callodyn.

'We are,' said Taylor. 'You are a bloody idiot,' said Taylor. 'Don't worry about it. I'll explain.'

They walked back to the car, and Taylor went down to the river to wet a rag.

Callodyn turned to Monkeyman. 'Why did you tell her about Jenny?'

'You have your memory back,' exclaimed Monkeyman.

'I was nearby,' said Callodyn. 'Just returning. I heard you suddenly talking about it, and went back upstream.'

'Oh. So you decided to feign amnesia to put off Taylor's wrath.'

'I taught you too damn well, Metal Mickey.'

Taylor returned.

Monkeyman's programming made another judgement. A cunning one.

'His memory has returned.'

'Oh, that's good,' said Taylor, and patted his head with the rag.

After she was finished, she looked at him. 'Now, Daniel Daly. About this Jenny Gilmore.'

Daniel considered reprogramming Monkeyman all that week, and threatened Monkeyman that he would do as such on numerous occasions. He didn't. Monkeyman made mental notes. Callodyn had a sarcasm complex.

For a machine he almost laughed.

The End

Crazy Days 2

'Marky Marky Mark. Admit it. You are gay.'

Marcus CCC smiled at Daniel's statement. 'Now that would be telling, Danny boy,' replied Marcus Chuan Chi Chin.

'Marcus isn't gay,' said Rebecca Hill.

The three of them were up on Telstra Tower in the heart of Canberra, atop Black Mountain.

'You are sure of that, of course,' said Daniel smiling.

Rebecca looked at him suspiciously, and then at Marcus.

'At least I don't think so,' said Rebecca, and continued eating her salad sandwich.

'No, I'm sure he is gay,' said Daniel. 'Or at least Bi. One or the other.'

'I have been married many times,' said Marcus, smiling.

'Only to women I take it?' asked Daniel.

'Now that would be telling,' grinned Marcus, which got a laugh from the trio.

'Take his food for example. Doesn't eat red meat,' said Daniel dramatically. 'How gay is that.'

'I eat a healthy diet,' said Marcus.

'Real men eat meat,' said Daniel.

'And visit Fyshwick,' responded Marcus.

'Shaddup,' said Daniel.

Rebecca smiled.

'Real men support a football team,' said Daniel.

'And football players grope each other in the locker room,' said Marcus.

Rebecca smiled at that.

'Touche,' said Daniel, but he was thinking.

'Real men work,' said Daniel. 'You enjoy doing nothing forever.'

'You haven't had a real job practically forever,' defended Marcus.

'I run Noahide Books,' said Daniel.

'You delegate everything,' said Marcus.

'Oh, go to hell,' said Daniel.

The trio laughed again.

'Real men don't dress in airy fairy white all the time,' said Daniel.

'But I am so pure,' responded Marcus.

'And that's a sign of holiness,' said Rebecca. 'A real man is supposed to be holy.'

'And I notice he dresses in black a lot,' said Marcus to Rebecca.

'Mmm,' said Daniel

'Real men don't collect fluffy ducks,' said Daniel triumphantly.

'I have noticed you have a plush toy collection,' said Marcus.

'With not one single fluffy duck amongst them,' said Daniel very cautiously.

'But a lovely bunny rabbit,' said Marcus.

Rebecca looked at Daniel. 'He has you there.'

'Nnnnggg,' said Daniel. He would have to try harder.

'Real men grow a beard,' said Daniel.

Marcus looked at him. He never grew a beard.

'I guess I don't know what to say then,' replied Marcus. 'So I'm all yours,' he said, opening his arms wide.

'Jesus!' swore Daniel.

'And real men don't blaspheme,' said Rebecca, unusually sharply.

'He must be gay,' replied Marcus.

Daniel was not amused.

The End

Luladiel's Laugh

Katy was depressed, down in the dumps, hanging around her house in Lanyon valley, sleeping most of the time, lost in her heart, desperate for something to happen in her life which would wake her up to it again, because she'd had enough of it all anyway, and it just wasn't working.

'Come on fruit loop,' said Daniel. 'Don't be like this. Things are ok.'

'Things suck. And stop calling me fruit loop. It's Katy. No, Katherine.'

'Ok. Katherine. What the hell is the problem?' Callodyn asked again.

She turned to face him on the bed. 'Don't know. Ok. Don't know. Things aren't right. Feel, blocked. Blocked from it all. Like life is keeping me down and out of all the success and glory I've earned. And if I try something, it just feels hollow anyway.'

Callodyn looked at her. He knew that frustrating feeling from his own experiences very well.

'I think, sweetie, the only way to work yourself out of that shit, from my own experience, is in slow steps. And, if there is one lesson I learned, because I know what you are going through, is to not be so arrogant with the world and expecting of them all. Give the world some respect. They support you, you know.'

Luladiel looked at him and humbly nodded. She got the point.

'Come on,' said Daniel. 'We'll go down to Lanyon shops and have some coffee and cake at Michel's.'

Katy sighed a bit, but shooed Daniel out of the room.

Later she emerged, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a few bangles around her wrist. She looked – normal.

'Perfect,' said Daniel. Katy hoped so.

They were sitting at Michel's, eating their cake and drinking their lattes, an occasional face giving them a nod and have a little bit of a gawk at Katy, which they still did, but not that much anymore. They were mostly used to her.

'There,' said Daniel. 'Feeling better.'

She tilted her head and shrugged.

'Would you like some of my iced caramel donut? I'm sure you want some.'

Katy shook her head.

Daniel picked up the donut and slowly moved it towards his mouth.

'I'm sure it tastes yummy,' he said. 'And I WILL eat it all if you don't say something.'

Katy started smiling at his humour, but still shook her head.

Daniel put down the donut onto the plate, and pushed it towards her.

'Look, I'll get fat, Katy. I do very easily when I let go and indulge in this crap. You eat it.'

Katy giggled a little and picked up the donut and took a bite. 'It's yummy,' she said.

Daniel scratched his chin a litte, and looked at her. 'You know what's yummier?' he asked her.

'What?' she asked.

'Your hot...'

'Daniel!' she interrupted him. 'Watch your dirty mouth.'

'Awww, but you are worth it Miss Hudson.'

Luladiel finally started laughing.

'I might treat you to some of that when you get home,' she said.

Daniel smiled and finished off his latte. Later on when they got home she did give him a meal. He enjoyed eating it.

Luladiel's laugh for the next few days summed it all up.

The End

Lord of the Chocolate Cakes

Callodyn had kidnapped Michael, Ambriel and David, taken them to a desert island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and, in his wizard skills acquired from Lucy Smith, cast a spell on each of them denying them the ability of flight.

'As you can see, lowly ones, you are here on Island X,' as Valandriel removed their masks and they gained sight on their surroundings.

'On Island X, specially prepared by ourselves, you have a cask of 500 litres of fresh water,' said Callodyn.

'What else, oh merciful one?' asked Ambriel.

'Valandriel. If you will do the honour.'

Valandriel came forth with a tray.

'3 chocolate cakes. Your supply of food for 1 month. Enjoy,' and Valandriel and Callodyn boarded the raft, took off to the yacht, and the trio watched it sail off.

Michael, finally managing to get his hands free, looked around. The island was a bog – nothing more. Smelly shit everywhere. And nothing but, by the looks of it, a cask of fresh water, and the Chocolate Cakes. 3 solitary chocolate cakes.

'Want to untie these binds,' said Ambriel.

Michael looked at him.

'We could use some help,' said David, unable to free himself.

Michael looked at him also.

Then he looked at the chocolate cakes.

'3 months,' said Michael. 'Nothing but a bog. And fresh water. And 3 chocolate cakes. Only 3 chocolate cakes.'

Ambriel looked at David. David looked at Ambriel.

'Are you getting funny ideas, Michael?' asked David. 'We ARE besties you know.'

'Yes. 3 chocolate cakes,' he said, looking at the chocolate cakes, and the 2 David's who could not untie their binds.

'Ambriel, you know I love you,' said Michael, inching towards the chocolate cakes.

Ambriel looked at David. David looked at Ambriel.

Michael inched closer to the chocolate cakes.

Then he looked at the water.

Firstly, he secured the chocolate cakes behind a bog, and came back and rolled the water cask near to his place in the bog.

'I'll make sure you get some water,' said Michael to David and Ambriel.

'And the chocolate cake?' asked Ambriel, now concerned.

'I'll make sure you get some water,' said Michael, and left.

Later that evening, Michael finally showed up with a tumbler of water for each of them. After they had finally drunk, David asked, 'The chocolate cakes. We are hungry you know.'

Michael's mouth had chocolate icing over it.

'You know, bros, father often taught me that fasting brings great humility.'

David and Ambriel were not impressed by that statement.

'Come on guys,' said Michael, fishing a bit of cake from his pocket and eating it. 'It's only one month.'

Ambriel said nothing, but just moaned.

David looked at him. 'You know, mikey. You know, if you weren't the elect prince of Israel itself...'

Michael smiled, gulped down some more chocolate cake, and left.

3 days passed. They were quite hungry, but Michael gave them regular water rations.

'Any cake left?' asked David.

'Some,' said Michael.

'Good to see your fed,' said Ambriel.

''Ta,' said Michael. 'It's good cake as well. Nice icing. I should get through the month, just, in the end. Hope you two will be ok. Sure you can fast a month, though. How difficult can it be.'

You'd think that, wouldn't you,' said David sarcastically.

Michael smiled and left.

Another 3 days passed, and David was famished, and had finally unhinged his binds.

He crept slowly, carefully, and finding Michael sleeping, found the remains of the chocolate cake. 2 full cakes and 3 pieces. Michael was conserving. David's prize now, though, as he stole the cakes, and carefully rolled the cask away to the other side of the bog.

Morning came. Michael awoke.

'What the hell?' he asked. He looked around, and spied David with the water and the cakes.

'War then is it?' queried Michael.

David saluted him.

The war lasted half an hour. When they had punched each other numerous times, they both groped around on the sandy floor of the island, and passed out.

Ambriel watched them and then, a miracle. He managed to untie his binds.

He came over. They were asleep, exhausted from their struggle. He claimed the cask, claimed the cakes, and tied each of them up, both too drowsy to resist.

Later on.

'You know,' said Ambriel, holding a piece of the 1 and a half remaining chocolate cakes. 'I could get used to this. Oh, and Michael. Fasting really is very good for the soul. Enjoy.'

And David and Michael watched on, almost gulping, as Ambriel munched down what they had held oh so briefly.

At the end of the month, Callodyn and Valandriel showed up. The water was low, and Ambriel had finished the cake.

'You guys famished?' asked Callodyn.

'Starving,' they all said as one.

'Good news, then. We have chocolate cakes. 50 of them. Enough for plenty of starving bellies.'

The swears directed at Callodyn did not stop for some time. Quite some time indeed.

The End

The New Life of Cleopatra

A Vortex of light. It had shimmered there, in the centre of her deathly chamber, untold days now. And she had been aware of it, in her eternal slumber, feeling its presence, its calling.

'What do you want?' Cleopatra finally asked, rising from death once more.

The light just continued shimmering, but she could feel it, the gentle and distant cry of a Trillion voices calling to her – 'Walk into the Light'.

She refused, and returned to death, but the light remained.

Weeks passed. Months, untold time in this deathly place, and the light remained, calling her.

And she finally succumbed.

She rose, and walked towards the light, and as she drew near, a voice spoke to her heart. 'If ye will but repent.'

And a part of her that had refused every once invitation of that Hebrew God finally, in an act of soul desperation, humbled itself and said 'My Lord. I wish to live again. I place my destiny and heart in your hands, Ye Lord of Grace.'

And she was able to step in.

Immediately she was upon a throne, in citadel of strange furnishings, before a small crowd of robed figures.

'At last,' one cried, and it stood forward, revealing wings on its back.

'I am Surafel. Of eternity,' he said. 'My lady Cleopatra. I have known you before, and seen your very first steps. Welcome, my lady, back to the light of life. For God informed us that if our prayer was great enough, your mercy would be granted.'

Cleopatra came and knelt before Surafel. 'My lord of grace,' she said, taking his hand and kissing it.

And the new life of Cleopatra began, queen of Egypt, and it was a life only of her wildest dreams, a taste of glory never felt before.

The End

Revenge of the Dark Circle

'It's agreed then,' said Ambriel. 'Callodyn's punishment has slumbered far too long?'

'Aye!' agreed the dark circle as one.

Callodyn awoke. Strawberry jam was covered all over his bed. 'For fuck's sake,' he swore. 'KAYELLA!'

Callodyn got in the shower and turned it on. Oily water sprayed all over him. He had to clean himself in the laundry, and Kayella was nowhere to be seen.

All his milk was curdled. His coffee jar had a dead mouse in it. All the eggs had been mysteriously cracked. All the loaf had been toasted to charcoal.

He was now somewhat suspicious.

'Jean!' he yelled at the doorstep, totally surprised. Jean handed him the newborn triplets. 'They are yours,' she said. 'You take care of them. I'm out of here.' And she was gone.

Callodyn sat in his lounge, three crying infants on the floor, and no fresh milk.

He turned on the TV. The News Bulletin came on instantly. 'Oh, a new girl,' he said to himself.

'And in business,' she began. 'XRQ6 Industries crashed today on the market. The new share price is less than 1% of what it was due to the CEO having been charged with Paedophilia.'

'FUCK!' swore Callodyn. He was the majority shareholder.

The babies continued crying.

He made a delivery store order. They said they were not doing orders today. People on leave. 'Great,' he thought to himself.

Finally, he rang Ambriel. Ambriel showed up.

'Sort of in the shit, are you?' asked David.

'Pretty much, buddy. You can help out right?'

'Sure,' replied David, waving at the little babies. 'But first, Daniel. Smile.'

Callodyn smiled.

From outside a camera crew came in. 'We've put nano-cameras everywhere. You've been punkd bro.'

Daniel looked at Ambriel, who picked up one of the babies. 'Like em? They are Michael's new trio,' grinned Ambriel.

Callodyn looked with 7000 daggers in his eyes at Ambriel, and then bowed. 'Your grace is truly magnanimous in how far you pushed it without going too far.'

Ambriel smiled again. 'Oh, don't count on it. The wheels on your new Quadraplex costing 4 wheel drive made by the Theophany himself have all been slashed.'

Callodyn walked outside. The wheels were indeed slashed. He came back inside and sat down. A whoopee cushion farted.

'The vengeance of the dark circle is always swift and sure,' said Ambriel, grinning madly. 'Oh, and would you like some chocolate cake,' he said, bringing out some cake.

Daniel munched it down. It wasn't bad.

'Don't mind the heavy strength laxatives in them, of course. Sure you can cope,' grinned Ambriel.

Daniel was not impressed.

That evening, living in the toilet, he was far less so.

Ambriel was happy all week.

The End

4 O'Clock 10

Julienna was out the front of her Gilmore address in Alice Jackson crescent, visiting God and Rihanna for the last 4 months now, having moved into one of the spare bedrooms.

Rihanna had been cold for a while. Very cold towards God.

Finally, she outed. 'How many?'

God looked up from his newspaper. 'Uh? How many?'

'How many little black cats are you thinking of adopting, oh my lord,' she said sarcastically.

'Oh, that,' he said, and eyed her, returning to his newspaper.

Around dinner time, after they trio had eaten, Julienna had gone into the front lounge room, and was playing video games, God finishing off the large supply of fried chicken, noticing the hostile look which he had been reluctant to confront all afternoon. Licking off his fingers, he sat there, as Rihanna poured him out some blackcurrant juice, and sat down, staring in front of her, looking oh, so peeved.

'A dozen,' he said under his breath.

She turned to him, and those beautiful eyes flared up, full of anger, but then, looking at her beloved, finally softened. She poured herself some juice, and finally softened, saying, 'Humph. One and only my butt.'

'Thanks sweetie,' he said softly.

'We'll need a bigger place then.'

'Oh, I have this place in upper Macarthur, not far from Doug's.'

She turned and glared at him with unbelief.

'Oh, uh, yeah,' he said softly, and turned back to his juice, casting very careful sideways glances at his beloved.

'I run the show,' she said resolutely.

'Yes Mistress,' he replied.

'And the rest of the little black cats answer TO ME.'

'Yes Mistress,' he replied.

'I RULE!' She said, glaring at him, daring him to refuse.

He sniggered a little. 'Yes Mistress,' he said softly.

'You are excused,' she said, and started clearing away the dishes.

He made haste while the going was good, disappeared into the front room with Julienna, his eye carefully fixed on the doorway from time to time, anxious about any sudden outbursts.

God and Julienna married a few months later. The wedding was well attended. The second of a dozen little black cats had found a home.

Rihanna was far from impressed.

The End

Shenanigans

Prologue

The Father Infinite, the Father Eternal, the Father of Glory, the Father of Love. Time for an ending, of sorts. Time for the end.

Chapter One

'Awareness.'

'Yep, Dan. First thing I remember in my heart, on those cold and lonely nights when Elenniel is out of town, and I am slumbering down to sleep. That I became aware. First of his love. And then...'

'Yes,' responded Daniel the Seraphim to his big brother Michael's words.

'Well, that would be telling wouldn't it.'

'Michael. Good onya.'

'Ha, little brother. It will take more than your smooth talk to get the secret of eternity out of me.'

'Jesus.'

'That idiot too,' replied Michael.

The Children of Destiny, the Children of Fate, were at the 'Den of Iniquity', Ambriel's new hangout out Cottisloe beach in Perth in Terraphora.

The Den of iniquity was aptly named. Ambriel was pretty damn iniquitous these days. And, apparently, having the time of his life.

And the theophany didn't seem to mind one little bit.

'Ambriel. Are you ever going to shag a woman again?' asked the frustrated Meludiel.

'You haven't given us any for over a thousand years,' said Gemma Watkins.

'We are getting tired of waiting,' said Justine Atkinson.

Ambriel was sitting with his new boyfriend, Marcus.

'Me and Marky Marky Mark are besties, now, babes. Only his soft hands can touch my soul.'

'I bet that's not all their touching,' smirked Meludiel.

Ambriel almost blushed.

'He always was a pretty gay angel,' said Azrael.

'Yep,' replied Cosadriel. 'The Scottish idiot finally said something right.'

'As opposed to you,' replied Azrael. 'I mean, I do acknowledge once, about a googolplex ago you admitted you were an idiot. And you got that right. But not too many confessions since.'

'Bite me, Haggis breath,' replied Cosadriel.

'Oh, shove it up your sporan,' replied Azrael.

'That's an idea,' said Cosadriel, and disappeared into the den of iniquity.

The Children relaxed, and then trouble walked in.

'Hey losers. How's it hanging.'

'Oh, fuck off Satan,' responded Daniel instantly to the Devil.

'Hey, leave Sat alone, Arch Primitive,' said Jesus, coming into view. 'We're best buddies these days.'

'The Dark Lord has finally slain the wrath of the Christ Child,' said Michael soberly.

'Heavy Metal is my new drug,' said Jesus, wearing his Morbid Angel T-Shirt.

'I'm sure Jenny likes that T,' said Meludiel.

'Hey, she's a big fan,' said Jesus.

'Yeh, right,' said Meludiel, almost mocking Jesus.

'I've got standards, bitch. Not a fucking hypocrite like some faithless ones I could mention.'

Meludiel went silent. That rebuke stung.

'No longer Christ, right,' said Azrael casually.

'Ah, well. Technically I acknowledged that a century ago,' responded Jesus. 'The game was up. It had gone on long enough.'

'That's a relief,' said David. 'Old idols die hard, by the looks of it.'

'Some take forever,' responded Jesus.

'So, what's on for tonight?' asked Satan.

Michael looked at the Adversary. 'Rock n Roll, bro. Not too heavy, not too light.'

'Just right,' finished Daniel.

'Sounds cool,' said Satan. 'Anyone mind if my and Yesh tag along for the evening.'

'Feel free,' said Ambriel.

Cosadriel reappeared, dressed in a kilt.

'Now that is wee farking abomination if ever there was one,' said Azrael.

Cosadriel started dancing around in Scottish style in front of them, arms raised, swinging from side to side.

'And you can shove this up your arse, Azrael,' swore Cosadriel, and hurled up his kilt, shining his naked glory in front of the group.

'Jesus!' swore Satan.

'Some things should not be seen,' said Justine.

'A bunch of bollocks if ever I've seen one,' said Azrael, which got a laugh from the group.

Kayella was in a frightful mood. Her panties were split. That wasn't so bad, but her tights were split as well. And in the most embarrassing of places. She was at a dance rehearsal for a new video clip for an ancient song of hers, and she shimmied over to Callodyn and said 'Get me home, dork. Pronto.'

'Your clutching at your crotch,' he replied, puffing on a ciggie.

'Get me home, idiot. NOW!'

'Hold your horses, ok. What's the problem?'

She moved her hands slightly, but quickly replaced them. 'Don't give me that bloody grin,' said Kayella. 'And you have seen it before, so get that second grin off of your deviant face.'

'Sure sweetie,' he replied.

As they drove through the streets of Rothera in Antarctica, Callodyn happily listening to another win by his favourite Antarctican Rugby League side, the Ice Wolves, he said something funny.

'I split my pants once, you know.'

'Really,' she replied.

'I didn't have undies on,' he said.

'Oh,' she replied, and chuckled a little.

'The room was full of men,' he said.

'Oh, then that's ok,' she said.

'They were all gay men,' he replied.

She turned to him, a big smile on her face. 'What happened.'

'I got propositioned,' he said.

'That's not too bad,' she replied.

'17 TIMES!' he exclaimed.

She was starting to laugh. 'And where was this then?'

'About 20 years ago. At a gathering of Ambriel's ballet friends.'

'Oh, that's right,' she said, remembering Ambriel's current penchant for the same sex.

'It was a night to forget,' he said grimly.

'Did you get lucky?' she asked him.

'Kayella,' he said in that voice.

'Did you hit a hole in one?' she asked him again, a grin on her face.

'Kayella, that's enough.'

'Did your little soldier go through a tour of duty?' she said, and was starting to laugh hysterically.

'Jesus,' he swore.

'Oh, Jesus was there,' and then he couldn't help but laugh too.

Later that evening, after they had retired for the evening, Callodyn was in an amorous mood. 'My little soldier needs a fresh tour of duty.'

She smirked.

'He's been off at the wars fighting the Brown Eyed Monsters, and he needs a little feminine relief.'

She rolled over on her side. 'Do you love me?' she asked him, a big smile on her face.

But he jumped on her, spread her legs, and as he began that motion which Kayella knew oh so well, she said, 'Brave, brave little soldier. I'm sure Ambriel is completely jealous.'

And as he thrust away, all he could say was 'You bitch.'

Black Dream, Zaphor'a official 'Dream Team' at basketball, were on the courts. Michael Jordan, Shaquille O'Neal, Kareem Abdul Jabar, Charles Barkley and Dennis Roadman.

Opposed to them, White Fire. Terraphor's Mascot team of Glory, consisting of Chevvy Chase, Luc Longley, Phil Smythe, Peter Fletcher and Aaron Goodsell.

Terraphora had never once beaten Zaphora at the 'Glory Cup' and they'd played literarlly trillions of matches against each other.

But today, in the heart of Perth, with the Children of Destiny in the crowd, miracles were about to happen.

'What the hell is that Nigga Aaron Goodsell doing in White Fire,' said Roadman sarcasticlly.

'White enough, I suppose,' said Jordan.

'White my butt,' replied Roadman.

'Don't worry,' said Shaquille. 'We'll kick their ass as usual.'

The game got under way.

Woody Harrelson and Wesley Snipes were in the crowd watching.

'A grand on White Fire,' said Harrelson.

'Make it a million,' said Snipes.

'The man is confident,' replied Harrelson. 'I'll take that bet.'

'White honkeys, more like it,' said Snipes under his breath.

'Who do you think will win?' Meludiel asked Michael.

'We'll see,' he responded.

The game got under way, and Black Dream led from the start as usual. But this match was different. Call it the free-frow shooting of Smythe, or the amazing luck of the Most Valuable Player and Greatest of All Time, Peter Fletcher, but White Fire kept in touch for once.

And suddenly there was five seconds on the clock, and White Fire were behind 100 to 101.

'I have an idea,' said Chase, because they had the ball.

He whispered it to the other Fletch. Fletch nodded.

And then the whistle blew, and smythe quickly passed the ball to Chase.

And Chase ran quick, and Fletcher lowered his back, and Chase jumped onto the back of Fletcher, and the crowd went mad as the 'Fletch' leaped through the air, Chase flying like a madman, the commentator yelling, 'He's flying, he's flying!'

And then..

SLAM DUNK

Chase plummeted the ball through the hoop, grabbed and held the ring, which suddenly crashed to the ground...

And White Fire had done the impossible. Victory 102 to 101.

In the crowd.

'Hand it over,' said Harrelson.

'See my bank manager' said Snipes. And then Snipes stared at the game and said 'I guess it's finally true. White men can jump.'

Jan Kolby and Chance Kibb'Starr were in Spacehaven. It was a large spacestation which orbited Centralaxxis XVI. It was home. After endless adventures, many involved Dak Bluddhook and the usual crew, they were home.

They kept it simple now, living in the small Spacehaven community of known and trusted friends. 4000 of them, exactly, living together, importing their needs from the planetary body below, and enjoying the spectacular views of the planet each day from space. It was what Chance was used too, and what Jan had finally settled on.

'Do you think this is forever?' asked Chance, in the arms of Jan, looking out at the stars from their quarters.

'It could be, babe. Fuck, I don't know. Life still has that mystery, you know. Even when all is said and done, it still has that mystery. Like there is still something more.'

She looked at him, her blue eyes penetrating his very soul. 'I know,' she said, and hugged him, and all was well. And all was well.

Jenny Gilmore was single again. But that was life for Jenny Gilmore. Daniel showed up from time to time, but they were no longer together. An eternal friend, though, so he promised her. And that was something.

But here at home...

In Dalgety...

There was still something else yet to be.

Still something more.

Still a glory to know.

For a simple and kind girl from Dalgety in the heart of the Monaro region of New South Wales, Australia.

Jack Dagger looked at the card. It was an Ace.

'You win,' said Cheryl Colson.

'The bra, then,' said Jack.

'You are a devil aren't you,' replied Cheryl.

'And I'll be having you,' said Jack, as Cheryl ripped off her top.

'You know Sammy. When all is said and done, you do have a base element of charm.'

'Yep, base,' stated Sandalphon from the window of Aphrayel's abode, enjoying his scotch. 'Definitely base.'

Samael did not respond.

'Oh, he has his ways,' said Rachel.

'That he does,' said Gemrayel.

'The ways of an Infidel,' said Logos.

'Hey, don't compliment him,' objected Satan.

All eyes looked at Samael.

Who, finally, for the first and last time, reached over to Aphrayel's pack of cards, picked them up and said to her, 'How do you play this game of solitaire anyway?'

5 Spice Girls. Sitting around chatting.

'Well, what is his punishment then?' asked Victoria.

'Death is too good for him,' said Emma.

'Gruesome torture is always an option,' said Mel B.

The three of them looked at Geri and Melanie C.

Melanie C spoke first. 'You're just all jealous of us anyway.'

And Geri had the last word. 'Of Daniel and his 9 inch...'

The last stragglers were on the bridge, meeting Callodyn's dare. Suddenly the two ends of the bridge collapsed, and the crocodiles below were ravenous.

'We're fucked,' said Michael.

'Totally,' said Gabriel.

'Look at this fine mess you have gotten us into,' said Azrael to Cosadriel.

'Bite me,' reponded Cosadriel.

Ambriel looked at Callodyn. 'This might finally be it, Dan. The end.'

They all looked down at the ravenous crocodiles.

Azrael looked at Cosadriel. 'You know, bro. This is it. I just want to say, I have always loved you Cosadriel.'

Cosadriel's eyes lit up, and he came forth, and they hugged, and put there noses to each other in perfect bromance.

Michael and Gabriel looked at the two of them hugging, and then Gabriel spoke. 'You know Michael, there were those times in the showers of Zaphon

'I remember,' said Michael fondly, looking at his bro.

Callodyn was looking at the four of them overwhelmed, and then noticed Ambriel smiling at him.

'No, no. Don't even fucking think it, Ambs.'

'Daniel. You know how I feel,' said David, smiling warmly at him.

'For fuck's sake,' swore Callodyn, looking at the approaching menace.

He stared down at the crocs below, looked across at the gap and, with the strengh of heaven, ran, jumped, and landed in the river below. He scramble up the bank just in time to avoid the crocs, and then he turned and looked. And the bridge suddenly collapsed, the children of Destiny dropping down into the river to the hungry crocs below, who made a quick meal of them.

And Callodyn managed one wry grin, as he turned, and headed for home.

A little while later, after certain resurrections and grisly tales, the children of Destiny were back at Cottisloe.

God's little tyke, Jacob, his first-born to Rihanna, was playing with Callodyn. Then God looked at him, and Jacob ran up to him. He was 10 years old.

'Come with me,' said God.

'And let me tell you about Daniel.'

The End

The Dark Side of the Tiger of Wrath

'Callodyn. How many fingers am I showing you?'

'One, Kayella.'

'That's what I think of this shitty Hull City Tigers match.''

'Aw, come on babe. What could be better than freezing cold temperatures, a boggy match, cold pies and shitty beer?'

Kayella raised the second finger.

'It's also only a friendly, non competition match,' smiled Callodyn.

Later on Cal still had on his Hull City Tiger's T-Shirt.

'You know, babe. I love it when you are angry.'

'You love a lot then,' she said disinterestedly at his sexual approach.

He cradled up next to her on the couch in their Northern Pole residence.

'By the way?' she asked him. 'What are you doing here? Don't you have a mandate disallowing visit to the Terran Plain?'

'Lord Chronology is backdating this historical episode,' replied Callodyn.

'Who is Lord Chronology?' she asked.

'Anyway, Tiger's are the fiercest of creatures.'

'I thought Bulldogs were the fiercest of creatures?' she replied, regarding Callodyn's NRL team in the Australian Rugby League comp.

'Them too,' replied Callodyn. 'But Tiger's have a dark side. A wrathfully dark side.'

'Yes,' she said. 'They smell.'

He looked at her bluntly, and went off to the back room. Soon he returned, all polished up after a shower, shave and lovely aftershave, even though he disavowed the stuff.

'Do you have ANY action in you?' she asked him, again disinterestedly.

He looked at her, again bluntly, and left the room.

17 weeks later he returned. She was in the kitchen, making lunch.

'There,' he said, throwing down the prized possession onto the table.

'What the hell is that?' she asked him.

'Velociraptor egg,' he replied. 'The mother almost took my arm off. For you babe.'

She looked at it, took it to the frying pan, cracked it, and a big yolk came out.

They had omelettes for a few days. She curried the remainder.

He still stank.

Wrathful indeed.

The End

The Dark Side of the Tiger of Wrath II

'Where are we going?' asked Victoria.

'I am...not sure,' replied Saruviel Savereign, all dressed in flowing gowns of darkest black.

They were on a bus, at the North Pole of the Eternal Terran Plain, flowing through the city. It was the 'Blue Circuit Special', free to ride, which ran through the entire southern side of the main city area of the North Pole.

'You didn't tell me,' she said. 'What we are doing today.'

'Victoria Adams. It is not the business of Saruviel Savereign to disclose every detail of his affairs to his consort.'

'No,' she said, and remained silent.

People were looking at them. A Spice Girl, someone noted. They didn't bother them, though. There was a lot of respect in the North Pole for privacy.

She took out an issue of vogue from her handbag and started reading.

'Candace is upset,' said Saruviel, out of the blue.

'Your dinosaur.'

'She is not a dinosaur. I do not know how many times I have had to stress this. She is a dragon.'

She's a Velociraptor,' retorted Victoria.

'Yes. And a damn fine one to boot,' replied Saruviel. 'Yet her father was a Terraxian Thunderclaw, and she takes mostly from him in my own opinion. She is a dragon.'

'And why is she upset?' asked Victoria.

'Her latest egg was stolen. And she bid me find the damn thing and exact swift justice.'

'Oh,' she replied.

The bus circuited the south side. They changed, and came onto yellow bus for the East.

'I have pictures of farting football players and smelly tigers in my visions,' said Saruviel. 'It makes no sense.'

'A football team called the Tigers, perhaps?' suggested Victoria.

'What would a football player want with a dragon egg,' he replied, gazing intently at her.

She looked downwards. 'I know someone. Said he would do this to impress a lady when he had to. Bragged to me that he would.'

He stared daggers at her.

'Callodyn,' she said softly.

Saruviel Savereign looked at her with those dreadful eyes.

'Then he shall be dragon food,' responded Saruviel.

They found Callodyn's abode. It was in the telephone directory of all things.

Kayella admitted they had been eating omelettes from the Dragon egg.

'The dastard shall righeously pay,' swore Saruviel.

'I'll give you one of his earth comics to appease your wrath,' replied Kayella quickly. 'An ancient one. 21st Century old earth. A spare Batman issue he has here at the moment.'

Saruviel's eye lit up. 'They are...rare. It shall suffice.'

Kayella went to the back room and got the comic.

Saruviel sniffed at it, looked it over, and said, 'The cretin may have mercy on this occasion. Please ensure it happens not again.'

'Aye aye, captain,' smirked Kayella.

4 weeks later.

'Where the fuck is my comic?' swore Callodyn out loud, heard all over the flat.

He came into the room and looked at Kayella, his arms raised in gesture.

'A dragon ate it,' she replied.

'What dragon?' swore Callodyn.

'Saruviel Savereign,' she replied.

'Oh,' said Callodyn, softly.

'Hero my butt,' Kayella said under her breath later that day.

Callodyn did not object to the statement.

The End

The Dark Side of the Tiger of Wrath III

'Candace does not have a mate at the moment. The eggs will be unfertilized for the time being. She lays one periodically, depending on her will mostly,' said Saruviel, looking at his cards in the game of Bridge.

'Fascinating,' said Callodyn. 'Does she have an income?'

'I give Candace an allowance,' replied Saruviel.

'Can eggs be purchased. They are very tasty.'

'My God, man. Tis an abomination,' replied Saruviel. He looked, though, at Callodyn carefully. 'What price are we talking about?'

'At 87 Degrees of the compass, I have a team of Realtors purchasing land in the Great Terran plain,' replied Callodyn. 'We purchase quality land, which is already part of an established dominion. Nothing too far out. I don't mind paying if it is not a big stretch of a private world.'

'I see,' replied Saruviel, interested.

'He loves 87,' said Kayella.

'Why?' asked Victoria, and bit her tongue. 'Oh, of course. Daniel Daly. Numerology equals 87 in ordinal equivalents. Dan's favourite system.'

'Kapiche,' responded Callodyn.

'What is the offer?' queried Saruviel.

'1 Million US Dollars per egg, and a dragon ranch for each egg, and I'll have it built. She can have them reserved for future seed.'

'And my fee as agent?' queried Saruviel.

'An extra million each time.'

Kayella smiled. That was play money on Callodyn's royalties for his writings.

'The agreement is reasonable,' said Saruviel. '1 Spade,' he called.

Callodyn looked at his cards. 1 Spade would practically take him already.

'Can we at least get a cook to cook them properly,' said Kayella, when their guests had left.

'Sure,' said Callodyn.

'Are there any other exotic desires I should be aware of?' asked Kayella.

'Tiger testicles,' said Callodyn.

Kayella looked at him.

'But only smelly ones,' he said, the little grin now apparent.

That night she cuddled up to him. 'With all that tiger testosterone in you, your sure to be a hell of a lover,' she said, being obvious.

'I already have a name for a new product we can name it,' he replied.

She looked at him amused.

'Tiagra,' he said.

She reached down, cupped his Tiagras, and said. 'But are you sure you are up to it?'

He pounced on her, ripped off her bra, and said with a grin.

'Its not the only pussy I'll be eating tonight!'

Kayella enjoyed his living up to those words.

A night to remember indeed.

The End

The Dark Side of the Tiger of Wrath IV

'17 Leagues westward, aye lad. We are travelling 17 Leagues westward.'

'Yes Captain Daniel,' responded Valandriel.

Ariel, in the back seat remarked to Elsabel. 'They are nuts. Think they are pirates.'

'Oh, Valandriel has always been pretty much a pirate to me,' responded Elsabel, smiling.

Ariel looked at her honestly. 'You think Daniel is some kind of saint?'

'Methinks the damsels are plottin mutiny,' said Captain Daniel to his henchman.

'Aye, Capn. They're a rebellious bunch,' responded Valandriel.

'We should give them the lash,' said Daniel.

'I'll give you the bloody lash if you don't get us to Callodyn's new place,' swore Ariel behind Captain Daniel, and punched the back of his head lightly.

'Rebellious alright,' said Daniel. 'I should get in there and give her a good thrashin.'

'Try it,' said Ariel. 'I'm trained at Karate level Dan Master 78 now.'

'That's pretty high Captain,' said Valandriel. 'Can Daniel San match the challenge.'

Daniel kept on driving, but looked in the mirror. Ariel was looking savagely back at him.

'She's a mean tiger of a woman, by the looks of her,' said Daniel. 'Twould take a real man to tame that shrew.'

Elsabel grinned.

Ariel stuck up her fingers at him and said 'Bite me, Captain Dickhead.'

Valandriel and Elsabel laughed all the way to Callodyn's.

'So, she's a tiger, is she,' said Callodyn.

'She's a vicioius little minx, if you ask me,' responded Daniel.

Ariel looked up from the couch and smiled at them both. 'Who, me? I'm all heart.'

'And she'd have yours by the looks of it,' said Callodyn to Daniel.

'She expects it now. You know. Fidelity. I leave for a day, and my mobile never stops ringing. If I even mention Ambriel's twin, bloody hell. Deep water.'

Ariel glared at Daniel.

'I guess love conquers all in the end,' said Callodyn. 'And some times its the fairer sex which comes to the rescue.'

'He's a faithless fart,' said Ariel. 'Good for nothing.'

'Except wrestling Tigers,' responded Daniel, and poked his tongue out at her.

Later that evening, in the guest room, Daniel was smooching up to Ariel.

'Callodyn recommended I try his Tiagra solution to master your fercious love.'

Ariel did not reply.

'Helps lovemaking. Fierce women need fierce loving.'

'I'll wait forever then,' she said sharply.

Daniel sniggered. 'Yeh. Suppose we should get a divorce then.'

Ariel suddenly leaped on him, and licked his forehead.

'Nice pussy,' said Daniel. 'Don't be too rough.'

'You better get that Tiagra then. I'm up for some primal passion,' she smooched.

And she was. And the scratches only hurt for a few days. Daniel didn't mind though. Some times a good licking is what really solves the eternal mate conundrum.

The End

The Dark Side of the Tiger of Wrath V

The Tiger roamed around the sanctuary. It stared at its viewers for a while, and settled down to gaze at them, unfearing.

'What do you think it's thinking?' asked Kayella to Callodyn.

'That we are probably his next meal if he can escape his enclosure,' said Callodyn smartly.

She hit him on the wrist, and returned her gaze to the tiger.

'Why do we still lock up tigers? Old ones even communicate with mankind now.'

'They grow in intelligence as well,' said Callodyn. 'Have a soul just like us. But Theodore over there is young. Doesn't know the ways of the force, yet.'

Kayella looked at her man. 'Do you know the ways of the force?'

Callodyn started breathing heavily. 'I HAVE BEEN ON THE DARK SIDE ETERNALLY, DEAREST KAYELLA!'

She looked up into his eyes. 'I believe you.'

'Theodore is young,' said Callodyn, looking at the tiger. 'He has his whole life ahead of him. He will learn to adjust to mankind in time.'

Kayella was staring at the tiger, as it started raining gently. She was looking at the tiger and said, 'Do you think you will ever adjust to mankind?'

'Probably not,' said Callodyn.

She almost agreed with him.

Soon it started pouring down heavily, and they found the sanctuary of the zoo cafeteria.

'I mean, mankind is rather thick, when it all comes down to it. They live on basic levels. The three F's as I call them.'

'And what are the three F's,' she said, now amused as she was used to his jokes.

'Well, Food for starters. They all need the grub. Even me. And we have to work to get it.'

'And the next F?' she asked.

'Fighting. All grunts ever do is fight. The world is full of them.'

'Not you, I take it,' she said grinning.

'No. Not me. I'm into the third F.'

'And what is the third F, oh wise one?' she asked sincerely.

That night, in the bedroom, he showed her.

The End

The Dark Side of the Tiger of Wrath VI

'Everything is AWESOME, Ambs,' smirked Callodyn.

'Shaddup,' replied the Seraphim angel Ambriel.

'You don't smell that bad.'

'It's tiger shit,' said Ambriel.

'What's wrong with that?' asked Callodyn innocently.

'HULL CITY TIGER SHIT!' Exclaimed Ambriel. 'They dumped me in the outside lavatory because we lost our bet.'

'Mmm. Aw, you smell fine.'

'It's not as bad as Michael anyway,' smiled Ambriel.

'Shitman? How so?'

'Let's just say I got away with being dumped in shit. The toxic festering hell they threw Mikey into – best not to mention.'

'I'll have to check with Daniel on that,' replied Callodyn.

Michael and Ambriel had laid a Quadrillion dollar wager on Arsenal defeating Hull in the 788th Great Eternal Plain World Championship Team Final. Hull City had been offended, and made a contract if they could win. Callodyn and Daniel would suffer if Hull lost, Michael and Ambriel would suffer if Arsenal lost.

'You know. It's always us boys. And I notice those twins of ours. Always their little smirks. All the way back to Ariel. Perhaps we could have some fun,' suggested Callodyn.

'Mmm,' thought Ambriel. 'What do you have in mind?'

'Play on their pride. They actually have some.'

'What do you have in mind?' asked Ambriel.

'Knitting,' said Callodyn squarely.

'Are you kidding. It's all Meludiel does on the weekend these days.'

'Then everything is awesome,' said Callodyn. 'Because I have been knitting since the Eternal World Began, every afternoon for 5 hours, and working on my speed constantly. I'll challenge Meludiel, and its the Males versus the Females of Eternity on the line.'

'I'll sweet talk her into the contest,' smiled Ambriel.

'And if we lose?' asked Meludiel.

'You wash all our dirty laundry for the next thousand years – by hand – without a complaint.'

'Fine,' said Meludiel. She was quite confident the boys would be humbled yet again.

The day dawned, and the Children of Eternya were gathered at the North Poles 'Universal Stadium' seating 1 million souls.

God was present. 'A jumper. For babies. First to finish properly, wins. Are you ready?'

Meludiel looked at Callodyn. This would be a piece of cake.

Very shortly later Callodyn finished. Very shortly later. Meludiel gulped. How on earth was that possible?

'Good on you Meludiel,' insulted Elenniel.

'Way to go girl,' said a fowl looking Gloryel.

'Basically, you suck sis,' said Aquariel.

Meludiel was not impressed.

'Oh, don't worry,' said Callodyn, to a depressed looking Kayella in the laundry. I'm sure dog shit will come out eventually.'

The look on Kayella's face summed up her entire afternoon.

The End

The Dark Side of the Tiger of Wrath VII

'Endless. The power of immortality,' said Lucifer, 'is that it is endless. And therein lies the dark side of the Tiger of Wrath.'

'Fascinating,' said Satan. 'And what does that mean exactly?'

'The Evening Stars are the Lions of Wrath. Yet we of Infinity are the Tiger's of Wrath. They may indeed claim Majestic glory, but everyone knows a Tiger kick's a lion's butt.'

Satan stalked over to the Fyshwick cafeteria toilet, emptied his bowels, and returned. 'I think I just shat out the Tiger's of Wrath listening to your bullshit Lucifer.'

'He's fascinating,' said Lucy Smith. 'So wise,' she said, batting her eyes up at Lucifer.

Satan looked at her. 'You know, Lucy. The fascination by yourself with my Saruvim brother has long been a mystery to me. He is fowler than a pit full of toxic festering sludge.'

'He's handsome,' said Lucy, her eyes transfixed on Lucifer.

'If you call dogshit handsome,' said Satan.

'He's intelligent,' said Lucy

.

'Compared to a gnat, he does have some admirable qualities. I do admit that.'

Lucifer stood and stretched himself, and looked at Satan. 'Gnat's were one of those plagues of Egypt, weren't they?'

'And you are the greatest scourge of evil mankind has ever known,' snickered Satan.

'Coming from the Devil, that's rich,' replied Lucifer.

'Takes a devil...'

'To know a devil,' finished Lucifer. He looked at Lucy. 'I thought you were hung up on Enrique. Or Daniel. Now you are hanging around Australia One in Eternya, with losers like us. What gives?'

'She's lost her marbles,' said Satan.

'I like Lucifer's marbles,' said Lucy, grinning wickedly.

Satan glanced down at Lucifer's crotch. 'From memory, those marbles have seen more harlots than I've had hot dinners.'

Lucifer glared at Satan. 'And your marbles have seen more sheep's backsides than I could ever count.'

Satan grabbed his crotch. He'd once had a fascination for the bestial in life.

'Anyway, the Tiger's of Wrath have unlimited potential to cause havoc, chaos and misery,' prided Lucifer.

'Yep. Been there, done that,' said Satan, and sat down and opened his can of Coca Cola.

'Yep,' said Lucifer, and also sat down, sipping on his Sprite.

'You seem both – uninspired,' said Lucy cautiously.

'The river has run dry, sweetheart. The world has turned, and practical uses for the likes of us have come and gone. We were once feared. Now any Tom, Dick or Harry get's up and starts a prayer campaign and thinks they can torment us eternal. Problem is, shit starts happening to us if we fuck around much anymore anyway. Jehovah has ample diehards to deal with the likes of us.'

'Ain't that the truth,' said Lucifer, sipping on his Sprite.

'Then bow your heads, admit the Glory of God, and move on,' said Lucy. 'As simple as that.'

Satan stood, bowed dramatically and said, 'You have kicked my arse Lord Jehovah. I repent in dust and ashes.'

'Well done,' said Lucy Smith, and hugged Satan. She looked at Lucifer.

'Don't expect too many miracles in one day,' said Lucifer. Lucy glared at him and, feeling guilt, he stood. 'May the Most High, the Lord of Glory, forgive this humble sinner,' he said, bowing very formally.

And Lucy kissed him and hugged him.

And gave him some that evening.

The End

'The Heart Goes On'

Prologue

Old Jehovah was feeling his age. A lifetime of lifetimes he had lived, and dreams were on his heart. Dreams of life and destiny and love and truth. Dreams of faith and mercy and justice and peace. And dreams of Fear and Hate and Wrath and Vengeance. And dreams of quiet, perfect, eternal, consolation.

'Jack. Is that your name then, lad?'

'Aye,' said Jack.

'And I suppose you'll be wanting the apartment number of Rose, then. Won't you Jack?'

Jack Dorson smiled. 'Who else?'

Callodyn picked up the newspaper. 'The Champions of Glory. WHO ARE THEY? Time will now tell what will be. Time WILL NOW TELL! Bwah ha ha ha! The Quintessential Blue Beetle!'

'Whad dafuq?' queried Callodyn. Cherubim 347 smelt suspiciously at work. That old bastard had problems. Real problems.

'For Israel. And for GLORY!' roared Michael the Archangel.

The rowing team set off. It was a hard and long row. 35 kilometres, and they would be setting a cracking pace. But Michael was a Champion of Glory, and the challenge had now come. He was ready, willing and able, and would stand up to the Quintessential Blue Beetle, for he knew verily who that righteous bastard really was.

'Row lads. Do it for father Israel,' yelled Michael. The Star of David fluttered brightly and proudly in the wind, and Team Israel rowed and rowed like they had never rowed before.

Tobias spoke up. 'Your breaking our bloody back's Michael.'

'There will be more than that broken before I am finished with you, Toby Stern,' replied Michael.

'Aye,' said Toby, and kept on rowing at the agonizing rate.

They were being watched. Callodyn and Daniel had been sent as spies from their old man to gaze upon the Israelite challenge to Glory. They were not greatly concerned with old Michael, for he was predictable, believing in solid training and a hard day's work. Basic principles. No match for the wisdom and knowledge of Team Great Britain. The Russians of Radrukiel always remained the old enemy of the Empire in the end.

'Keep it up!' yelled Michael, from the back of the boat. 'We've world records to set before I am finished with you.'

'Like to see you do this,' snarled Toby Stern.

'I've a good mind to speak to your parents,' quipped Michael. 'They assured me you were up to the challenge.'

'For fuck's sake,' swore the young Toby Stern. 'The hell you have been putting us through in training for months now is beyond the joke. What – is it do or die time?'

'That it is lad,' said Michael. 'Now row. LIKE YOUR LIVES BLOODY DEPEND ON IT.'

'Aye aye, captain misery,' said Toby. The other's just kept on rowing.

'They're quick,' said Callodyn.

'As quick as Michael's dick up Elenniel's back passage, and nothing more I assure you,' responded Daniel.

'That quick,' said Callodyn.

'Aye,' responded Lord Sarcasm.

'I'll have your guts for garters if you don't bloody break 25 minutes,' swore Michael at his crew.

'You would,' said Toby, grunting away.

'I sense mutiny in the lad. And he's so young,' said Michael.

'Grand dad. Bit me,' swore Toby.

'Keep at it ya bunch of scurvy dogs. I've seen dead grandmothers fart more fiercely than your lousy rowing.'

'Aye, Captain,' said Toby again.

'And no more complaints. Or I'll make a fierce end of you and raise up a team of actual committed damn Jews.'

'Bite me,' swore Toby at his grand dad.

'He's really having a go, isn't he,' said Roger Feldheim to Toby.

'Something's got up his arse. The challenge from Cherubim 347. The official Wars of the Empires of Glory. All in accordance with the bloody manifesto of acceptable competitive practice.'

'Israel is passive,' said Roger.

'Not any more,' replied Toby.

'Is that talking I hear!' yelled Michael, glaring at the two rowers.

'Obviously,' said Roger softly to his crew mate.

'Should we be worried. They are actually setting a cracking pace,' replied Callodyn. 'Status points are awarded for each championship. We can't afford to be servants,' he said concerned.

'You worry too much,' said Daniel. 'Radrukiel, I tell you. And Saruviel's yanks. They are the biggest threats. But I fear the Mongolians have grown in leaps and bounds recently, and old Sadurael is a diehard of ancient days. Just monitor them and keep the time.'

'Aye,' said Callodyn, as they continued driving along the river bank in a golf buggy along the track, spying on the Israelite training crew.

'Radrukiel the redundant, I think,' said Azrael. 'He's no match to Scotland's glory.'

'Don't be too certain, idiot,' said Cosadriel, using the binoculars to monitor the Israelites who were now starting to come into view on the race to the finish line.

'The Scottish-Icelandic Dominion shall shatter all bloody Russian dreams of Glory,' snarled Azrael. 'Or my name's not Billy Connolly.'

'Your right. It's dimwit,' said Cosadriel.

'With your IQ I wouldn't be bragging,' said Azrael. 'Now give me those bloody binoculars. How are they doing?'

'The Jews are quick,' said Cosadriel looking at his watch.

Cosadriel's mobile rang. It was Oshanel again, who had been at the starting line and rung them to let them know the exact starting time of the race.

'Yeh, babe. They are coming into view now,' said Cosadriel. 'Right. Yep. You keep your time, and I'll let you know when they cross. Bye sweetie.'

'They're quick,' said Azrael.

'As quick as your dick up a sheeps arse,' said Azrael.

'That quick!' smirked Billy. 'And I've known a few sheep too.'

'Scottish cretin,' said Cosdriel.

'Icelandic wanker,' retorted Azrael.

'They are being a bit obvious, aren't they?' asked Meludiel to Ambriel. 'Michael can obviously see them.'

'Oh, they are not breaking any rules,' said Ambriel softly. 'Leave them be. Michael would probably even do the same these days.'

'That's what I'm worried about,' said Meludiel, watching Cosdriel, Azrael, Daniel and Callodyn, obviously having an argument on the other side of the river, where a golf buggy had crashed into Azrael's porsche.

'Row, ya scurvy filled wannabees!' yelled Michael.

'We ARE,' responded Toby.

'Pretty damn hard,' said Roger, second man of the 8 man team.

'I've seen fiercer rowing from crippled granmothers,' said Michael.

'Again with the grandmothers,' said Toby. 'I think he needs some new material.' Roger smirked at Toby's joke.

They crossed the line, and Michael checked the time. It was a good one. Not even that far, now, off world record pace. They would be competitive to say the least.

'Fuck,' they've finished,' said Callodyn, pulling away from the heated argument between Azrael and Cosadriel regarding the dent in Azrael's Porsche.

He checked his watch. He looked at Daniel. 'They are fucking quick.'

Daniel stuck up his fingers at Azrael, and came over to watch the team go ashore on the other side.

'Don't worry. Radrukiel I tell you,' said Daniel confidently.

'Sure,' said Callodyn, who was not so wholehearted in his agreement.

'Good time?' asked Ambriel.

'Good enough,' replied Michael. 'But Saruviel is the danger man. Always has been. Always will be.'

'And them?' asked Ambriel, pointing across the river at the scuffle which had now broken out.

'Clown's,' said Michael.

'Let's hope so,' said Ambriel, and congratulated the team members one by one after their exhausting row.

Later on, in the car, as they drove back to Bethlehem in Israel One. 'They had a good time, didn't they,' said Meludiel to Ambriel.

'Pretty much.'

'And who do you fear, oh Messiah of my heart?' she asked.

'God,' he said, with a subtle grin on his face.

She smiled, kissed him, and enjoyed the music as they drove home through the rain which had just started pouring down.

'For Empire, Spicies?' said Daniel.

'The Empire can shove itself,' said Gloryel.

'Oh, come on,' said Melanie. 'We're the Spice Girls. We rise up to the challenge of our rivals. Girl Power!'

Gloryel looked at her. 'Girl power can bite me too.'

'Ooh,' said Sariel. 'Is that defeat in the heart of the champion of Glory? Have I now conquered and valiantly proven my dominance?'

Gloryel glared at Sariel. 'You can bite me too,' she said sharply.

'Wuss,' said Victoria. 'I'm in. What's the sport?'

'Netball!' exclaimed Daniel. 'I'll help you train as well, but Cherubim 347 is skilled in his motivational speaks, and wants to have a go at training you girls. An ancient crush.'

'Ooh, Daniel Daly,' said Melaniel, the Scary one. 'He's cute.'

'He's cute,' said Daniel. 'We look practically identical!'

'But he wears a masculine beard,' said Melaniel.

'Yes,' said Melanie, whose eyes hazed over. She'd recently gotten a crush on that Cherubim and his recent boastings of the obvious soon arising glory of the British Empire in Eternya, what the Eternal Terran Plain was now called.

'Well, Emma? Are you up for it?' Asked Daniel.

Emma giggled. 'GIRL POWER!' She yelled.

'Good grief,' said Gloryel.

'Wuss,' said Sariel to Glroyel, snickering.

Her response, coming over and kicking his shins, summed up her attitude.

'Bloody training,' said Gloryel under her breath. 'Just when a girl thinks she can finally retire...Thanks Jehovah.'

The spirit of God refrained from commenting.

'What do you say, Chavanel?' pleaded Michael. 'We need you. The Brits have gone off and employed the Spice Girls for their netball side, so we need to match them.'

'I'm hardly an athlete,' said the 67th Female Seraphim of Eternity.

'Gilgadel has always maintained you have a competitive spirit,' encouraged Michael to his Seraphim sister.

'Gilgadel's like that,' said Chavanel. 'My twin thinks the best of everyone. But I'm a Hebrew Folk Singer. I really don't think its my calling.'

'Then I'm calling you,' said Michael, and looked intently into her eyes.

'Well, who else have you asked?' asked Chavanel, the folk singer Chava Alberstein.

'We need the team,' said Michael. 'Elenniel has agreed, and so has Candrel and Rachel. And there are some elderly Cherubim I have in mind. Team Israel. Come on sis. Do it for father Jacob.'

'For father Jacob then,' said Chavanel.

'Your a peach,' said Michael.

Later on, in Ambriel's apartment, Michael was looking at a picture of Meludiel on Ambriel's wall.

'She won't compete for anyone, then?' queried Michael.

'She's an Australian when it all comes down to it, but feels so conflicted between Daniel and myself. And some times she says Saruviel should probably have her loyalty because she married an American.'

'Conflicts of interest,' said Michael.

'Conflicts of heart, I think,' said Ambriel. 'Can't really blame her, you know.'

'Know. I suppose not,' said Michael. 'You don't think you could sweet talk her, though, do you. It would be good if the Messiah's twin could show up for Israel once in a while.'

Ambriel looked at his older brother. 'I think, if you really want her, ask yourself.'

'Ask who herself?' queried Meludiel, coming into the room.

'You,' said Ambriel. 'He wants you for team Israel. For the netball side. To take on the British.'

Meludiel looked at Michael. 'You do?'

'Are you up for it?'

She came over to Michael, touched his hand and said, 'I would be honoured big brother. Thank you for asking.'

They chatted for a while, discussing various details of the plans, and when Meludiel headed back to the kitchen to check on dinner, Michael looked at Ambriel.

'That was a surprise, bro.'

'You've earned more loyalty than you think, Michael.'

'And I think we'll need it,' said Michael, again looking at the picture of Meludiel on the wall.

'This is that important to you?' asked Ambriel.

'I sense challenges coming,' said Michael. 'One after another, in various fields of competition. Sport is the first. Status is on the line. You know the quirky ways of God. Expects us to live up to our bold oaths of the past. Just have to do it, really.'

'I suppose so,' said Ambriel. 'Look, I will do the long jump as you asked. I'll work hard at it as well.'

'You honour me,' said Michael, and touched his brother's arm.

They chatted for a while, and had dinner, and it was a pleasant shmooze of an evening in Ambriel's Bethlehem abode, a pleasant further day in Eternya, the Eternal Terran Plain, of the Kingdom of God.

'So, Rose. How have you been?'

Rose looked at him from her divan. 'You took your time. Showin up. Do you know how many proposal's I have had?'

'I have two tickets,' said Jack. 'The Titanic is sailing again. In September. Will Rose become Rose Dorson by then?'

She smiled at him. He knew that smile.

Ambriel did well in the long jump. 2nd place to a Mongolian athlete. Michael's rowing team finished first. The Netball was officially drawn. Overall Britain edged Israel by 2 gold medals, claiming first place. USA were in third. Russia fourth and Mongolia fifth. The Athletic champions had emerged.

And, in time, as the other children of Destiny competed more effectively in various aspects of competition, the Great Eternal Terran Plain of Eternya, as this world was now known as, established its ways, and protocols and manners of life.

And the Children of Destiny sailed on into glory. And all was well. And all was well.

'Do you love me, Jack?' she asked.

'Pass the chips,' said Jack, and grinned.

That summed everything up, and Rose knew all was well in the world.

The End

Stuck In Merriman

Alexander Darvanius was in Merriman, Nebraska, on a Saturday afternoon, on earth, in summer, on a bright and beautiful day. He was in Merriman Park, just across the road from the Merriman Dance Hall, with Haven Noahide Fellowship next door to the dance hall on its left.

'Val. You have a scientific mind,' said Alexander.

Val Fitch looked squarely at his friend. Fellow Merrimanite for a number of years now, Alexander was ever the one to ask penetrating questions, and had particularly grown fond of Val's own elucidated mind.

'You have a point, I take it,' responded Val.

'Every action has an opposite and equal reaction. It seems to be a fundamental of science I would have thought.'

'Supposedly,' responded Val. 'But life interferes, doesn't it Alexander.

'It has been known to,' responded Alexander.

They sipped on some of the moonshine they had brought with them, which they shouldn't have been drinking, but decided to anyway. A local lad had been eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

'Does not the creator have all things in his grasp?' queried Alexander. 'How can there be anything other than perfect order?'

'You are asking this to a nuclear physicist,' said Val.

'Whom I have researched,' said Alexander. 'You have quite a mind. Nobel prize winner. Not someone to be trifled with. But you postulate freedom, don't you. In our subatomic realities, there is decay, entropy, things don't always go according to plan. Do they?'

'Should they?' queried the scientist. 'Is life all a matchbox universe with no freedom of thought?'

'I postulated that once,' said Alexander,' and took a swig of moonshine.

They sat there, as people wandered by, and Alexander looked at the cars slowly gathering for the HNF meeting that evening on Creation Science.

'But is not God in control,' said Alexander.

'He appears to be,' smiled Val, and sipped on the moonshine.

'Then does he allow us that? Freedom? Choice? Something of our own simple ways?'

'And is that decay factor the work of our own incessant wills,' smiled Val. 'In thinking we know better than God.'

Alexander smiled.

'I'll be stuck here in Merriman for a while, I think,' said Alexander. 'A Bowring family I plan on having many discussions with as well.'

'All according to the eternal plan,' smiled Val again.

'All according to the eternal plan.'

They chatted for a while, and Alexander remembered to leave behind just one bottle of moonshine.

Later that afternoon he noticed it had disappeared.

The youth of today, he muttered to himself.

The End

4 O'Clock 11

It was 4 O'Clock in the morning. God was tired. It was too late for clubbing, and MTV had gone boring for the night. Nothing but 'The Cure' videos, and one of them repeated. Sure, it was a live performance of 'Why Can't I Be You', but God was naff of that.

He was bored.

Eternally bored.

It was at 29 Merriman Crescent Macarthur, walking up from his home in Alice Jackson Crescent, in the suburb of Gilmore in Tuggeranong in Canberra on Earth, the suburb adjacent to Macarthur, that God found his solace for the evening. Daniel Daly, Cherubim 347. A not oft visited Cherubim. Private lad. Counselled his wisdom to the world via Seraphim Daniel and Cherubim Callodyn, his offspring.

'What's up?' asked God, sitting down on the couch in the front room at 4:37, watching MTV. The Cure had shifted to 'Iron Maiden', which was an improvement on the 'Best of British'.

Daniel farted, and sat up, dazed. 'Huh? Who said that?'

God looked at his cherubim son. 'Haven't seen you in an eternity, Daniel.'

'Oh, you,' he said. The Cherubim got up, farted again, and said 'Excuse me,' and went off to the kitchen. Shortly he returned with two microwaved bowls of last night's dinner. Potatoes, fried chicken and broccolini. 'Here,' he said, offering God a plate. 'Chicken salt. Hope you like.'

God wolfed it down. It was very good.

'So, Daniel. What's the plan?'

'I'm retired from plans. I let the younglings do that glory.'

'Retired from plans, huh?' queried God.

'I have royalties. They play Chronicles movies every day now. We three Daniel's make ample money. I get by just on Earth Royalties from the movies on TV. Leave my universal takings to offspring, you know. Let the lawyers handle it.'

'Retirement mode, then.'

Daniel sat down on the sofa and looked at the TV. 'I know this one. Bruce is a pimpernel in this one. Check out those leotards.'

God chuckled on the lead singer of Iron Maiden's pants for a bit, and looked at a forlorn son. Hopeless. Not an ambition in the world.

'No passion left, then,' said God.

'I use it to get up in the morning. Over it by the time I do up my laces, you know. Ciggies. Breakfast. Backyard smoking all morning. Lunch. Maybe a bible passage, and then dinner, and maybe a visit to a girl in Fyshwick, and that's my daily. Got it all worked out.'

'Riveting stuff,' said God. 'No more passion? Sedate? All figured out.'

'You have any better ideas?' asked Daniel Daly.

'Live a little,' suggested God.

'I leave that...'

'To the younglings,' finished God. He eyed his son. Perhaps Daniel didn't care so much any more. Jaded. Had his fill of the grand adventure. Needed a recharge to remind him of the promises of life eternal.

'Any cricket ambitions?' he asked the Cherubim.

'Once. Saw record after record tumble, and the level of excellence reach impossible. Not for me. Played as a kid. Not that competitive.'

'You are, you know,' said God. 'Tragically. I remember your prayers.'

'Someones gotta pray. Only thing I was good at. And reading the bible.'

'Mmm,' said God.

'What? Do you have a better idea than the status quo? No women are interested. Never really have been. Marriage has been more luck than any charm. Not too many kids out there anyway. And my twin? She barely knows my name.'

'What is hers?' asked God.

Daniel looked at God for a moment. 'Um. Madonna, I think. Yeh, she's the one.'

'It's her daughter. Lourdes,' said God frankly.

'Oh. Fuck,' said Daniel. 'That's right. I get the two confused a lot. The older one made more of an impact.'

'Pretty hopeless, then. The sitch,' said God.

'Yep. The situation is pretty hopeless. So I've retired for an eternity, until they bring in indoor cricket to the mPower Dome down the road, and I can get a team together. Couldn't be bothered driving to Kambah to play the game.'

'That lazy,' said God.

'You know me,' said Daniel.

'Indeed,' finished God.

God watched the Best of British special roll on for a while.

'You have a page on my computer of personal records of over 25 pop rock songs which you have never put to music. As you know, copyright on new material expired a long time ago.'

'Yep. Sounds right,' said Daniel.

'Mmm. But all original complete song lyrics are entitled to have music to finish them off. You are now the officially last recorded person in creation with unfinished music. How about that?'

Daniel looked at God. 'Fascinating.'

'Do you want to do something about that?'

Daniel stared at him.

God whispered into his mobile phone. 'Riri.'

The front door opened, and Rihanna, putting out a cigarette, walked in. 'Hey Daniel,' she said. 'Will I do?'

Daniel looked at God. And he looked at Rihanna.

Then he laid down on the couch. 'Wake me in the morning. Make yourself at home.'

10 minutes later, as he was drowsing off. 'Music my butt,' he mumbled, and fell asleep.

God was in a good mood. Final works were now approaching.

The End

A Surprising Harvest

Jenny Gilmore looked at the pictures. There she was 2 years old. Looking lovely. Of course, the family had no pictures of her under 2 years of age, because father didn't have the camera working at the time, which was a shame. A big shame. But Jenny had noticed something, just recently. Photos of Fiona. Around the time Jenny was supposed to be one year old. A big mystery.

She was out on the farm, on Dalgety, on earth, above the Great Terran plain, sitting out by the Snowy River, up on the banks, resting in nature. She did this, often, recycling as she liked to put it. Recycling life, now. Letting go of the old memories and experiences, for she had lived an eternity of them, and letting the new ones claim her soul. Letting the change in the weather refresh her each time and walk in the gentle flow of life. She thought of Daniel, these days, often. The Cherubim Callodyn was often on her mind, and she would walk along by the river, thinking of him, but he was usually caught up with his trio of women, and had little time for her. Seemed like that, these days. But he dropped by, still, over the centuries, said hell, drank tea with the family from their old teapot, and rested with the, in the beauty of Dalgety region. He had a farm, not far away, which he could occasionally be found at. She would sometimes borrow the motorbike, and ride out there, and sit on his porch, rocking the evening away on the rocker, hoping he would come home and surprise her. Sometimes he did. Mostly he didn't.

This was it, in a sense, now. Her eternal life. What God had perhaps chosen for the life of Jenny Gilmore. A quiet life, letting father do the work of the farm, old Steward, who provided for her still, even though she had shares and things. But he didn't mind, and she liked her dad providing, because she still hadn't nabbed the permanent mate of her own. And perhaps she never would. Maybe that was her lot in life. Maybe, deep down, that was what she wanted anyway. To be her daddy's girl, just like Fiona usually, living on the farm, the men showing up when the men needed to show up. And keeping it that simple.

Perhaps it was how it was meant to be.

'Dad. I have a question?'

'Yes Jenny,' said Stewart, not looking up from the 'Land' newspaper, over the quiet breakfast for two in their farm homestead, as Mother and Fiona were away on holiday.

'Dad. Why do we have photos of Fiona from one year old?'

'Oh. Oh, I took them sweetie. You know I love to take photos of you all.'

'But you didn't have a camera then?'

Stewart continued looking at his newspaper for a while and then, slowly, put it down. He stood, stretched himself, and went off to the loung room.

She came in some time later, and he was looking at a strange photo album, one she had never seen.

She sat down, and waited upon him.

Finally, he looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes.

'I'm your true father. Biologically in every way. But...' he said, and passed her a photo. It was of her father and another lady, with a baby between them.

'Who's the child?' asked Jenny.

'That's you?'

'That's no mum,' said Jenny. She looked at Stewart. He was still crying. 'That's NOT MUM!'

'But she is your mother,' said Stewart.

Jenny looked at him in unbelief, and looked at the photo.

'Who, who is she?'

'She lives in Bent street in Berridale now again. She lived opposite the Daly's breifly. Her name is Georgia Washington. She works, now...'

'At the post office in Berridale,' said Jenny.

'It's why we don't have photos of you. She took care of you until you were 18 months, and then we agreed I and your mother would raise you. We didn't want you to ever know. We were never going to tell you.'

Jenny looked at the photo, and at her old man, and stood, staring at him, and picked up the keys to the motorbike, ran out the back door, and left.

She didn't come back that evening.

'Wake up, sleepy head,' said Daniel.

Jenny woke up to the smell of freshly fried eggs and bacon, and all the rich lavishings Daniel always liked on his country breakfasts.

'Mmm, smells good,' said Jenny.

'Dig in,' said Daniel, as he served his current girlfriend.

'Will you be going back to the North Pole on Eternya soon?' she asked him.

'No time soon. Kayella has stuffed off to an old flame and asked me to disppear for a millennium or so. Wants some private time. Taylor and Katy are way to busy for me at the moment, so I came here.'

'Nothing better to do,' she said senstitively.

'Oh, plenty of things to do,' he said, smiling at her. 'But nothing as nice as this, anyway.'

She grinned at that. Always the charmer.

They sat, eating for a while, and then Jenny put the plate aside, took out the photo, and passed it to Daniel.

'So this is the photo, huh,' he said. 'What has got you all worked up.' He looked at it. 'Hey, I recognize her. Miss Washington. And your father. Weird. And a baby.' He looked at it for a while, and handed it back to Jenny, and then he looked at her. 'So why the fuss?'

'Look at the kid,' she said, and handed it back to him.

Daniel took the photo and looked it over. 'Cute kid, yeah. Looks familiar, you know.' Then he looked more closely. 'Hey, that slight birthmark on the forehead. It's just like yours.'

'And why do you think that is, Daniel?'

'Aw right, its you. Lovely. But so what?'

'The child is with its family,' said Jenny.

'Yep. That's old Stewart.'

'And its mother,' she said, taking the photo.

Daniel looked at her. 'But, but.'

'Go figure kemosabe.'

'Shit,' said Daniel.

'Exactly,' responded Jenny Gilmore.

'Well, hell Miss Gilmore. And Mr Daly. Good to see you,' said the Post office lady, Miss Washington.

'Georgia,' said Jenny. 'Have you seen this photo before?' she said, handing Georgia the photo. Georgia touched her mouth in shock for a moment, and then excused herself from the office.

They were in the cafe nearby.

'We had an agreement, Jenny. It would never come out. It was understood.'

Jenny looked at her mother, and suddenly noticed the resemblance. The same general features. The same smile, especially.

'What do we do now?' asked Jenny.

Daniel spoke up. 'Get sloshed. I have some schnaps at my place. Get pissed, get over it, and life just goes on, sweetie.'

'Very funny Daniel,' both ladies said as one.

Later on, when the three of them were quite inebriated back at Daniel's place, and most of the tears had finished for the evening, Daniel spoke up.

'If there is ever a surprising harvest, one which leaves you wondering just what God had in mind, this has been it?'

'Thanks, Dan,' said Jenny.

Georgia spoke up. 'Yes. I'm your mother. But remember she who raised you.'

Jenny nodded sombrely, looking into Georgia's eyes.

She was home, and Stewart and her mum had come home from church.

Jenny sat down with her, and her mother touched her forehead. 'You'll always be my Jenny Gilmore.'

And she always was.

The End

4 O'Clock 12

Shadows of turning. Shadows of change. Shadows of New Beginning. And realities of final endings.

It was 4 O'Clock in the morning, and God was bored. It was too late for clubbing, so he headed over to 29 Merriman.

'So, Daniel. Do you have your glory all figured out?' he asked the 347th male cherubim of eternity.

Daniel Daly looked at God, and finally, responded.

'You know, old man. I have lived a hell of a life. I've seen fire, and I've seen rain. I've walked a mile or two, and known a girl or three, or even four. And in all that time, I never really worried that much about whatever will be. Sure, life has its uncanny moments, and unexpected twists and turns. It has plenty of mistakes to make within it, and plenty of good choices and sensible decisions as well, to give us glory. But, again, in all of that, I never really worried. And do you know why that is?'

God smiled at young Daniel. 'And why is that young Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly?'

'Coz life goes on, old man. Life goes on.'

God sat down next to Daniel, put his heavy arms around his young son, and said, 'Now ain't that the truth. Now lets watch some porn.'

And they did.

And it was good.

The End

4 O'Clock 13

God was bored. It was 4 O'Clock in the Morning. He turned on TV.

Surafel was on TV – Singing with his twin Zelophadel. Surafel was the 25th Seraphim Angel of Eternity, the rap singer Kanye West, twin to Zelophadel, the celebrity Kim Kardashian. They always made a good couple, God thought. He turned on to ROE TV. You got that on earth now – one channel here in Canberra. Kardos and Belladear, the 258th Cherubim of Eternity, Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart, were doing some humourous sketches in 'Twilight Comedy Hour'. Twilight had been lived by them in the multiverse of Saruviel, a destiny foretold in the work of the author Stephenie Meyer, who Destiny had inspired, like Ms Rowling, to undertake her enormous work. God liked how everything came together in the end in Destiny's clever machinations. He listened to 5 minutes of vampire jokes, and turned the TV off. He was bored.

He liked his life in Alice Jackson crescent in Gilmore, were he was the Chief Pastor of the Head Universal Faith Assembly of the Seven Divine Fellowships of Karaite Adamide-Noahide faith. Gilmore was the foundational seat of the UFA, and God had fitted into the role, after meeting one of the Daniel's in Springvale, were he had been born, who had suggested to him that he might fit into this particular role. God had accepted, and it was his primary work in his theophanic form. Melanie C was the 'Queen' of the fellowship, as it was put, and she occasionally visited God, the 34th female Cherubim of the Realm of Eternity being a constant support of friendship to himself, as she understood Daniel the Seraphim well, who was always an ego he had to keep in check. The Seven Divine Fellowships were the primary Karaite Noahide assembly, part of God's religions, those ones being primarily the Adamide-Noahide faith and Judaism. They were the spokes of faith he personally represented, and had argued with Jesus and the other iconoclasts, through his mediators, a long time for them to ultimately get the point. But Jesus had been addressed not long ago, and the Soldiers of Love were still about their work, a new agenda for Jesus, one he now seemed content with.

He was bored.

He took out a scrapbook, and looked through some recent memories. A picture with himself and Wormdog in Parallel, which he always enjoyed looking at. His bestie, for the most part. Another picture of him and Riri, which always mad him smile. Memories. Mostly more recent, for the older scrapbooks were kept at Home, in the deep recesses of his personal archives. His private sanctuary.

God was bored. But he was content. And happy.

Enough life had been created, now, and he had enough things to do with all his wonderful children and worlds. And while he said to himself he was bored, he wasn't really. He just liked to keep busy for now, and liked to be on the go, because he had boundless energy. Life was good, and he enjoyed his life, and wanted nothing more. He had the troublesome children, which he loved for their own sakes, and that, in the end, was the way it was meant to be. He had a decent wife, decent friends and family and, all things considered, he was content.

But he was bored. So he went to the fridge, picked out a Almond Magnum ice cream, started eating it, and loaded up Road Rash II on the Megadrive. Callodyn's addiction to the game had finally started rubbing off, and he cruised along, no longer quite so bored, enjoying his ice cream, slowly getting tired, as 5 approached, and the sandman of dreams beckoned once more for his piece of God's time.

Life was good.

The End

Kantriel and Shantriel

Orlando Bloom sat on the steps of the London Amphitheatre of England, just south of the North Pole of the Great Eternal Terran Plain of Eternya. Earth had been reproduce again, cascading outwards from the Central Hub of the North Pole, which was the centre of Eternya. At the limits of Earth, Antarctica, the southern pole continent, ran around the entire earth as a circle, and then, beyond this, the new lands and dominions. This earth, though, was much larger in scope than the earth planet up above them, huge, in fact, in comparison, but limited in the end as well. It was beyond the Antarctican ice border that the real Eternya, in a sense, began, hundreds and thousands and millions of new frontiers, all being gradually settled, in a universe of a plain which went on forever. But the North Pole was the hub, and Orlando currently lived there in a flat from time to time, but mostly resided in Belfast of Northern Ireland of the Great Eternal Plain, were he had been welcomed as a princely administrator, a place he felt home. A place he liked. His twin, Shantriel, the model Miranda Kerr, lived in Australia on the Great Eternal Plain, and they shared children together, and he saw her from time to time, but they were not married at this moment. But right at this very moment she sat on the steps, a few yards beneath him, eating a sandwich, looking beautiful as always. Daraqel, the singer Chris Daughtry, 24th Male Seraphim of the Realm of Eternity, his long time friend of the trio of themselves and Saruviel, sat next to her, and they were chatting about life, Shantriel occasionally looking up at Kantriel who was in a world of his own.

Saruviel had said some things recently. Challenging things. Could it ever be any other way. 'Life is what we make it, Kanty. Why would we want to make it boring. Let's challenge them all, and live a little. Nothing to radical, as all of that is behind me, but why should we make it so damn easy for everyone.' Kantriel was considering that and, seriously, why the hell not. May as well live a little.

'Sweetie. Chris has to go,' so are we going to the Millennium Wheel?'

'Ok,' said Orlando.

London was bright below them, as the ferris wheel ran through the sky, and they were taken to the top were it stopped for a while.

'Are you happy,' she asked him.

'As happy as I could be. Saruviel has some new ideas. He never lets go of the zest of it all.'

'That's what you like about him, though. Isn't it? The angel of action. Kalphon's greatest son.'

'I suppose,' he said. 'Life could be pretty boring with out old triple 6.'

'So be happy with that,' she said, and took his hand and kissed it.

They sat there, looking out at the beautiful night of London Town, and Kantriel lost his thoughts for a while, and sat there, with his twin, a happy angel. A happy Seraphim. And even the machinations of Dread Lord Saruviel could not persuade him from enjoying himself tonight, as he sat with the prettiest girl in the world, looking out over a beautiful city of God.

The End

Stuck in Tinderry

'Nah, its stuffed,' said Ambriel.

Daniel the Seraphim looked at the engine of the SVU. 'Yeh, it looks it.'

Daniel walked to the backseat window and looked in on Rebecca St James – the angel Meludiel – and the angel Jacob Fink, her current boyfriend. 'It's stuffed. We'll have to camp here tonight. It's late, and we didn't bring our mobiles as agreed, remember.'

'Ok,' said Jacob.

The four of them started unpacking. They were on Eternya, in Australia, south of Canberra, up near the Tinderry ranges just off the road from Michelago. It was quiet. There were limited population rights for this area, deemed a place of 'Escape' and 'Nature getaway'.

Ambriel got a fireplace going, and when they had got the picnic bag out, they started drinking 'Peach Glory', which was a cocktail Daniel produced, peach ice tea mixed with peach schnappz, something one of his companies produced as a drink in a bottle of low alcohol content, alcho pop as they were known as.

As the night wore on, Meludiel snuggled up close to Jacob, and the four of them had their sleeping bags wrapped tightly around them, as they stared into the fire.

'I have a scary story,' said Daniel, mildly intoxicated. 'Ambriel's underwear.'

The four of them laughed.

Ambriel spoke up. 'I have an even scarier story. Daniel's hygiene.'

The four of them laughed again.

'Well I have the scariest story of them all,' said Rebecca. 'Michael's current curry fixation and divine side product.'

'He does stink, doesn't he,' said Ambriel.

'Oh, the man pongs vilely,' said Daniel.

'Yep, firstborn,' said Ambriel. 'My big brother. Marries an Indian wife, and he's never smelt the same again.'

'Someone should tell him,' said Meludiel.

'I think he knows,' said Jacob. 'But doesn't care. Privileges of his esteemed birthright.'

'But he likes the curried eggs as well,' said Ambriel.

'And doesn't mind showing it,' said Daniel, pinching his nose.

'Michael is our big brother, and we must forgive his digestive abilities,' said Meludiel.

'Or lack thereof,' said Daniel.

'Or lack thereof,' agreed Meludiel.

They chatted on that night, gradually each drifting off, and later, as Daniel settled down in his bag, looking up at the sky stars, next to him Ambriel started farting a bit, the smell of the peach coming through quite strongly.

'And I thought Michael was bad,' said Daniel to himself, as he snuggled down for the night.

Ambriel's wind get him up for a while though. Finally, frustrated, he moved away, closer to Jacob.

'Aaargh, Meludiel. Keep on doing that babe,' said Jacob, suddenly talking in his sleep.

Daniel didn't get much sleep that night. The following morning He let them know just exactly what he thought of them. Meludiel tried consoling him. An argument broke out, and Jacob and Ambriel were soon wrestling Daniel.

'Boys,' thought Meludiel to herself. But she watched on, entertained, none the less.

Later on, Meludiel was off the campsite a little, and Daniel was sitting with her, in a bit of the bush, listening and relaxing.

'You know, Mel,' said Daniel. 'It's like that, isn't it?'

Meludiel turned to her beloved. 'What is like that?'

'Life,' he said, smiling.

She looked at him, and returned her gaze to the bush. 'And what is life like?' she asked him.

'Full of mystery. Take the Seraphim Angel Meludiel for example. Here she is, 3 boyfriends chasing her madly, and she goes and chooses a lowly placed Cherubim to be the victor.'

Meludiel smiled at Daniel's comment.

'I mean, come on. A Cherubim? They have as much imagination as Michael's farts.'

'I take it you are not impressed,' she responded with a grin.

'Hardly. I mean, despite his flaws, and believe me I could write volumes, Ambriel does have a sort of charm associated with it. A dorky, nerdy, very jewish, and totally incompetent charm, but yeh. He has a bit about him. And he's a seraphim.'

'And my twin,' she said, still smiling.

'Yep. God only knows the wisdom in that, but yeh. But Jacob Fink? You can do better than that.'

'Jacob is all true gentlemanly charm,' she responded. 'Unlike some,' she said snidely.

'Jacob Fink. More like Jacob Stink,' said Daniel.

'I heard that,' yelled Jacob from the campsite not far away.

'Bite me,' yelled Daniel at him. 'So you see, Mel. Me and Ambs. We're not imprssed.'

By the fireplace Ambriel was grinning at Jacob who was just shaking his head.

'I happen to love Jacob Fink very much,' said Meludiel.

'If you were not one of the sweetest angels in existence, I could hardly forgive you for that comment,' said Daniel, the growing grin on his face quite apparent. But Jacob Fink? Jesus.'

Ambriel said to Jacob. 'Oh, bro. Your great. Daniel doesn't speak for me.'

'Wuss,' yelled Daniel to Ambriel.

'I am sure you will learn to appreciate Jacob's fine qualities in time,' said Meludiel forthrightly.

'Yep,' said Daniel. 'When pig's fly.'

Meludiel took it with good humour. She was well used to Daniel by now.

Later still, Meludiel and Ambriel were on the other side of the campsite, their time together and Ambriel started speaking.

'You know, Meludiel. When it all comes down to it, how the hell could an angel like Daniel the Seraphim impress you?'

Meludiel smiled.

Jacob was grinning at Daniel by the fireplace, who was just shaking his head.

'I mean, he is devoid of talent, has the charm of a vampire, and smells worse than skunk poo.'

'Daniel has his charms,' said Meludiel.

'Unlike some,' yelled Daniel at Ambriel.

'God alone knows the wisdom in your fondness for such an infidel,' smiled Ambriel.

Meludiel got up and hugged Ambriel. 'Don't worry jealous. My heart has plenty of room for you.'

And later still, Jacob and Meludiel were together, and Jacob started speaking.

'You know, I must commend you for your taste in men,' said Jacob to Meludiel.

Meludiel smiled warmly at that.

'Ambriel is a first class fellow and that Daniel? Words can not describe how impressed I am with his magnanimous chivalry. Beyond belief, literally.'

By the fire Daniel was looking at Ambriel. Ambriel spoke up. 'So he gets the girl. Perhaps we should take the hint.'

'All smooth talk. She'll see through him in the end,' responded Daniel.

'I heard that,' yelled Jacob at Daniel. Daniel grinned.

'But seriously, Mel. They are wonderful guys. My world is all the better for them being in my life.'

'Oh, Jacob. You are the special one aren't you,' said Meludiel, and hugged him.

By the fireplace Daniel said to Ambriel, 'Good on you. Let's go camping with Jacob and Rebecca. It will be great. We'll all get along you said. Bloody wonderful.'

'Some words are hard to bear,' said Ambriel, taking it in all humility.

Later that afternoon, Ambriel and Daniel had dared each other to climb down the rocks on the Tinderry ranges which overlooked Michelago to the west. But they both slipped and landed in an awkward place.

'We just fly out,' said Ambriel.

Daniel looked squarely at his brother. 'Remember the rules. Only in an emergency. God expects us to deal with these kind of things in the Earthly worlds.'

'What do we do, then? We can't stay here. We'll die of thirst.'

'We're getting our lesson on pride,' said Daniel soberly.

'We should repent,' said Ambriel.

Up above Rebecca yelled down. 'I'll get the rope from the SVU.'

'Take your time,' yelled Daniel. 'We need to learn a lesson I think.'

Later that evening Jacob appeared, and threw down the rope and the two angels climbed back up. They both looked at Jacob, humbled.

On the drive back to Canberra the following morning nobody spoke much. Daniel and Ambriel were both lost in thoughts. Thoughts about their words, and their humour, and who Meludiel had in fact chosen to be with at the current moment in time.

And both had reached conclusions of sorts of the message being sent.

Both had worked something out.

The End

Monkeyman to the Rescue 2

Callodyn and Taylor were having a game of scrabble. The most boring game in the world, according to Taylor, although she was killing Cal at it.

'I am sure you are bored with it,' said Callodyn. 'You have demolished me 15 times in a row.'

'It's your Daly genes,' she replied. 'Low IQ. Ambriel assured me of that. Low IQ.'

Callodyn glared at her. 'Listen, string bean, when it comes to the IQ jokes in this family, I tell them kapiche?'

'Yes, Lord Antichrist,' she responded.

'Good,' he said. 'Now how about chess?'

Taylor proceeded to put the scrabble tiles back in the plastic box, and picked out 7 new tiles.

'Again?' moaned Daniel.

'Come on, Genius,' she said. 'Let's see what you are made of.'

'Grrr,' said Callodyn.

Monkey man spoke up. 'Master. Isn't today the day Taylor promised to clean the house for you? It was an arrangement you made a few weeks back. If she had some free time she could tidy up a little.'

'Oh,' said Taylor, glaring at Callodyn and Monkeyman. 'I can't believe you are holding me to an off the cuff comment like that. I was just being kind.'

Callodyn looked down at the scrabble tiles. 4 A's and 3 S's. It was not his day. Suddenly, 'Yes Monkeyman. I do seem to recall that Taylor oathed such words on the grave of her dead grandmother.'

'Oh, Jesus Christ!' swore Taylor. 'Grandmother my butt.'

'And that, should she fail to do a proper job, her services in the bedroom that evening would be available to the extent of my mind's delight.'

'I said no such thing, Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly the IV. You are FIBBING!' exclaimed Taylor resolutely.

'Monkeyman. Could you please do a memory scrawl for those words of Taylor's,' and he winked at Monkeyman in an unusual way.

'Monkeyman, recognizing the wink, thus overriding his truth-telling protocols, searched his long memories databanks and scrawled out this message.

'Hey babe. Are you in the mood tonight?' the voice was definitely Taylor's.

'Are you fugging kidding me,' swore Taylor. 'That is pathetic. That message must be centuries old.'

'Monkeyman. What is the date of that exclamation?'

Monkeyman, still in lie protocol, said, 'Just the other day, Daniel.'

'There,' said Daniel. 'And Monkeyman doesn't lie.'

Taylor had her fists on her hips. She was far from satisfied with Monkeyman's version of events.

Suffice to say, the flat didn't get cleaned. Daniel didn't get any either. And he lost yet another game of scrabble.

'Good on you Monkeyman,' said Daniel, but gave him a hug anyway, later that evening. Monkeyman's lights whirred appropriately.

The End

Who Cares Babe? 2

'It has been reported,' continued Kayella, reading out loud from the magazine. 'That if men actually did possess intelligence, they wouldn't actually know what to do with it.'

Taylor smiled.

'Agreed,' said Katy P.

Monkeyman looked concerned. That is saying much for a robotic monkey, whose facial features didn't change much, but he looked concerned anyway.

Callodyn finally shifted, seated on the couch of his Northern Pole address in Eternya, God the theophany seated next to him for the day.

'What bullshit magazine is that then?' asked Callodyn.

'IQ. It stands for Intelligence Quotient. It's for women who are wise in the ways of the world,' responded Kayella.

Callodyn looked at God, who stayed humble, Rihanna seated next to him ready to pounce. Were to begin on this one.

'What does it say about women, then?' queried Callodyn.

'Women have a struggle finding men with anything remotely approaching understanding of the real issues in life. Sensitive issues of the heart and intuitions of the soul. 99% of men are classified as Barbarian, with 1% classified as marriage-worthy.'

Callodyn was currently separate from all 3 of his long time loves, and had no marriage to speak of. God was hitched with Rihanna. God looked at him, and smiled.

'But seriously. Who cares babe!' said Callodyn out loud to the girls in the kitchen.

'Obviously not you,' she retorted.

'Nah, I'm just a dumb male,' he said to himself.

Kayella walked in the room. 'Oh, do you want to order me to get you a bloody drink? We're not married any more you know. You can shove that idea so far up your clanker. Humph.'

Callodyn looked at God for some moral support, but he wasn't biting. Monkeyman seemed to know when he was defeated.

'So what are you going to do about that then?' asked Kayella.

'Yes, tell us,' said Taylor.

'Yep, hero. Let us know,' said Katy, joining in.

'I've got a new girlfriend,' he said to the three of them.

'Who?' asked Kayella.

Callodyn was desperate.

'Ok. So I don't have any date for the North Pole Ball this Christmas. I guess I won't go then.'

'You can always hang around with all the other loser single guys,' said Kayella. 'It should suit you.'

'I guess I know when I am beaten,' said Callodyn.

He turned to the TV, and the girls looked triumphant.

Later on, when they had all left, Kayella came out. She had finished packing, and was leaving that night.

'Ok. This is it then. Do you think I'll be back?' she asked him.

'No. I doubt it. Not your type of person, when it all comes down to it.'

'Is that what you think?' she asked him.

He didn't respond, but went back to the living room, turned on the TV, picked up his bottle of cola and his chips, and watched Midsomer Murders.

Coz that is what he had always got.

The End

Insults

'They have been doing studies,' said Kayella.

'Really,' responded Michael.

Callodyn, sitting watching T12 Intense Cricket between Andorra and China was not biting.

'Men of low intellect usually are entertained by trivial pastimes such as sports. The base and simplistic ways of macho competition highlight their lack of academic success and understanding, resorting to punch up activity for the sake of their egos.'

'Really, Kay,' said Michael. 'Fascinating.'

Callodyn turned up the cricket a notch, turned to the two of them, smiled, and returned his focus to the cricket.

'Of course, prized most highly by the simpleton, in the teaching of IQ magazine, are patriotic activities. The vainglory they usurp each other with with their constant braggings and determinations to succeed highlight insecurity issues and the need for acceptance in their father's eyes. This particularly affects the more nerdy type, who respond in latter years with boastings of sporting accomplishments beyond their natural years success. It is ego driven, and belies a lack of social decorum and civil etiquette. Quite primitive really.'

Michael sat down next to Callodyn. 'Whose winning?' he asked him.

'Andorra. They are kicking their arse.'

'It goes on to teach that such men use terms of braggotry to define their successes and how supremely dominant they are in comparison to their competitors. Base animal behaviour in reality.'

'Andorra, huh,' said Michael.

'Yep,' said Callodyn, looking at Kayella in her pride. 'Andorra,' he said resolutely.

'Such males are typically poor lovers in the bedroom, usually lack hygiene as time passes by, do not work very much, and have weight problems,' she continued.

Michael looked at Callodyn. 'Anything to say in your defense?'

Callodyn smiled a little. 'Kayella? Who publishes that magazine?'

Kayella looked at him, and turned to the publication details of the magazine.

'BASTARD!' she exclaimed, and stormed out.

Michael picked up the magazine, and looked for himself. The publication details read 'Published by 7DF Publishing'. The Publishing house of Callodyn and Daniel's Noahide Books companies.

Michael sat back down next to Daniel. 'Andorra, huh,' he said.

'Kicking their arse,' said Callodyn.

Michael smiled at life's ironies.

The End

The Messiah

The theophany was in a good mood. Rihanna had given him some the evening before, and it was going so well for him he decided to share some information with a gathering of souls.

'You see,' began God. 'Jeremiah 33 dictates that each generation has a man from David's line sitting on the throne of the House of David. Zerubbabel fulfilled this work in his generations and built the second temple. Jesus fulfilled this work in his generations and built the church, which through baptism allows Christians to partake of the Royal House of David and Christians, later on, can qualify for Messianic status if their works sufficed. Bar Kokbah was Messiah of his generation and Shabbetai Zvi was Messiah of his also. To Daniel Daly, 347th cherubim of Eternity, I granted messianic status through the compilation of the Rainbow Bible and the foundational writings of the Chronicles of the Children of Destiny, as he was christened, baptized in a Potters House Christian Church and baptized in the United Pentecostal Church, thus his baptism and holy Mikveh into the house of David through Christ Jesus. Ambriel, my beloved, followed him later on, and there has always been a designated Messiah of each generation. Judas Maccabeus, for example, ushered in Hannukah, and was Messiah of his own generation.'

Michael spoke up. 'So there you have it. And don't let it go to your head, Jesus.'

'Bite me,' responded the man from Nazareth.

'Very cool,' said the 347th Cherubim of Eternity.

And there you have it.

The End

A Lazy Day of Love

Daniel and Ambriel were smoking. Cigarettes. It was a lazy sunday afternoon, Queen was on the stereo, and Ariel and Meludiel had lost a bet.

They were naked, in front of the pair, tidying the room of Daniel's new mansion.

'You know,' said Daniel, as Ariel hovered naked nearby. 'Life is good Ambs.'

Ambriel nodded and, as Meludiel got down on her hand and knees to scrub a spot on the floor, her posterior shimmying before the two of them, Ambs replied. 'Life has never been better,' admiring the view.

'Yep,' said Daniel, also admiring that particular view. 'Life is good.'

They sat there, for a while, as the girls cleaned up the room and, finally, they surrendered themselves to their master's and knelt before them.

'Lord Ambriel,' said Meludiel. 'Will my valiant master take me to bed?'

And off they went.

Ariel grimaced. 'Lord Bastard.'

'Now now,' said Daniel.

'Lord Daniel,' she managed. 'Will my valiant master take me to bed?'

Daniel picked up the remote control, turned on the A Team, picked up the phone, rang Pizza Hut, all in front of Ariel, and ordered the Works for Dinner.

'I'm good,' he said, finally.

Ariel was not amused.

The End

Citydale Next Left

Melanie C. She sat on the bus, and looked as the sign to Citydale on the next left came and went. The bus slowed down, stopped, and the bus driver's voice came over the intercom. 'Melanie! Citydale?'

Melanie stood and went up to the bus driver. She looked at him for a moment, and then looked ahead. 'No. Joniquay.'

'As you call it sweetie.'

The bus continued on all afternoon, and at the main bus stop on outer Joniquay all the patrons got off except Melanie. She had a first class ticket. When they arrived at her place with Daniel's she sat there on the bus 10 minutes.

'Airport!' she finally yelled.

'For heaven's sake,' said the bus driver.

4 days later she was on the second heaven, having descended down a level. She was in Joniquay again, the diamond city, and had wandered around a maze of places, until she found herself at a place she didn't know.

Something was leading her.

She knocked on the door and Gloryel answered.

'How the hell did you know I was here?' Geri asked her.

'I didn't,' replied Melanie.

Daniel's head appeared.

'Shit,' he said.

'Bastard,' said Melanie.

'My place, as you damn well know it, is up north, just outside of Joniquay. You visited me twice, Geri.'

'I do remember,' said Geri. 'But you were reclusive back then. I think you never let us know your haunts.'

'Just the way it was,' said Melanie, thinking back to days of Hope.

'You can't stay here,' said Daniel.

Melanie looked at him. 'Where do I go then?'

'I have a bloody marriage with Gloryel, ok. We are here for a jolly bloody good time. Anyway. You walked out last time.'

'Bastard,' said Melanie, sniffing.

'Oh, go fuck off to Ambriel.

Melanie looked at Daniel. 'Where is he?'

Daniel scratched his head. 'Eternya. Australia 477. In Cooma. Cooma North.'

'Fuck you,' said Melanie, and walked out.

'Glad to see the back of that bitch,' said Geri.

Daniel scratched his head. 'Heh heh. It's Australia 478.'

Geri looked at him. 'Bastard!' she said. Daniel grinned.

'Australia 477,' said Melanie to the Qantas Australia ticket holder at the Eternya North Pole.

The girl looked at her. 'It is Melanie, isn't it?'

The Spice Girl nodded.

'You'll want Australia 478, then.'

Melanie gave her a strange look.

'I'm sure of it, Melanie. You'll want Australia 478.'

Melanie looked sideways and thought on Daniel. 'Bastard,' she said under her breath.

4 weeks later she drove into Cooma on a hired mini van.

She sat in Centennial Park for a while, and then started wandering. The spirit was leading her.

She came up north, to Cooma North, and looked at a house for a very long time. Someone came out. It was Ambriel.

'You found us!' exclaimed Ambriel.

Melanie smiled.

'Come in, sweetie sister,' said Ambriel.

Melanie felt better.

'Would you like something to drink?' Meludiel asked Melanie.

'Sure. Coke.'

'Sure,' said Meludiel, and disappeared to the kitchen.

'There are a lot of us here,' said Ambriel. 'Daniel lives up on 6 Bradley Street. He should be here next week. He connected via deep space radio and let me know.'

'Who cares,' said Melanie. She looked at the house and at David. 'You look comfortable. Settled.'

David smiled warmly. 'Very,' he said. 'Come on. We'll go up to HNF fellowship just up the road. Lucy is there at the moment.'

'Lucy?'

'Lucy Potter,' said David.

'Oh. Her,' said Melanie.

Meludiel came in with the coke.

'I'll drink it later,' said Melanie.

'You two are off then?' asked Meludiel.

'Just up to the hall,' said David.

'Ok,' said Meludiel, and wandered off.

They walked up the road and around a few corners, and were eventually at a hall alongside the bush. David led them inside and they found Lucy. Seated next to her was Lucifer Malfoy. Or was that Lucifer Darvanius?

'Lucifer is here?' she asked Ambriel nervously.

'Eternal crush on Lucy. But she is with Enrique now. Her twin.'

'Yes,' said Melanie.

The four of them sat in the hall quietly that afternoon, chatting lightly.

'A devil never repents,' said Melanie. 'And I should know.'

'No,' said Lucifer. 'We never do.'

Melanie looked cautiously at the enemy. 'Strange. You seem calm.'

'Lucy does that to me,' he said. 'But if you wanna go elsewhere babe?'

'Creep,' said Melanie.

'Heh heh heh,' grinned Lucifer.

'We up for the pub?' asked David.

'I'm going home,' said Lucy. 'Dinner to make for Enrique.'

'Has you by the short ones,' said Lucifer.

Lucy just stared at Lucifer. He backed down a little.

At the Cooma Hotel.

'And then I farted,' said Lucifer. 'And Damien declared it a moment of all eternal glory.'

'I'm sure,' said Melanie.

'Lucifer has countless tales,' said David.

'As banal as personality, I am sure again,' said Melanie.

'Hey, I like her already,' said Lucifer.

Melanie poked her tongue out at him.

When David left for the bathroom, Lucifer sort of carefully hovered behind her and pinched her bottom. She slapped him quickly.

'Creep,' she said.

'Well. Well!' he said again.

She looked at him cautiously.

'Don't tell me you are some kind of saint,' he said.

She looked at him. Actually – actually – he was kind of cute. For a devil.

The following morning, waking up in a flat in Berridale, Lucifer still asleep beside her, she got her diary out of her knapsack and started writing.

'Daniel sucks. I hate him. As loyal as a slug.' She put dots for a while. 'Lucifer is cute thought. Think I'll teach Danny a lesson. That'll learn the bastard.'

She chuckled a little. Lucifer woke up, farted, and looked at her. 'Hey. Your still here. Still need some of the Malfoy do you babe?'

Melanie sighed.

Men were all the same.

Bastards.

David was sweet though. But hopelessly devoted to Meludiel. Perhaps, though, he could be persuaded for a little fun.

But she felt guilty all that morning on that thought, and avoided Lucifer for most of the day.

That night she got out her diary again.

'Dear Diary. Gonna stay here for a while. Like the spirit of this Australia. This particular one. Something going on here. New life. New beginnings. Comfortable. Like it. Like it a lot.

And the devil will do for now.

She closed her diary. She was happy. Quite happy. But time would tell, soon enough, what new adventures awaited her and she had a feeling they would be memorable ones, and that somehow, Daniel would get his. Oh, how she hoped, Daniel would get his.

And thinking that, she slept in peace, as the world turned, and Destiny continued plotting away endless little adventures for the children of Destiny.

The End

All's Fair in Love and Messianic Bitching

'Ah, fuck you Koresh. You guys are a cult. Go to hell!' yelled the Messianic of Bar Kokbah.

'Oh. Your wearing that badge, are you,' said David, looking at the badge representing the movement of Bar Kokbah and his followers. David looked at the man. 'Badge of the Kokheads, huh?'

'Ohh, go fuck yourself,' said the Noahide Kokbahite, and stormed away.

'David,' said Amy Grant, his most devoted follower. 'You shouldn't tease the followers of Bar Kokbah. You know they have very limited numbers in this dominion. They are way up against the hell of the Students of the Seven Seals and Shabbetai Tzvi's new onslaught.'

David smiled at Amy. 'Jesus Christ, Amy Grant. Give me a break. I am only human you know.'

'How can the Lamb Slain be anything but a god?' she said quizzically to him.

'Maybe a god of fortune and fame,' responded David. 'But I'm no god. Just a man.'

She hugged him. 'Your my David, either way.'

Susan Ashton, sitting on the bench in the park of Waco in America 478, smiled. 'David. We are your most loyal and trusted adherents. 14,000 years we have been devoted students of the Seven Seals, following the Lamb wherever he doth go, and you really should think more highly of both yourself and the demeanour you are meant to carry yourself with. We have a witness, and the competing Messianic movements will do each other in if they forget the decorum they are meant to maintain.'

'Forgive me,' said David, bowing to Susan.

Gary Chapman, sipping on his Coca Cola, spoke up. ''What's next, huh? Another evangelism campaign? We are strong here in Earth 478. Perhaps we should move on now to Earth 479 to continue the good news of the preacher of peace.'

'Midkemia 88 is next on the agenda in that regards,' responded David. 'But, no. We are not alone in Earth 478 at the moment. In Australia, in Cooma, there is a gathering of many of the children of Destiny. I sense a judgement coming from Yahweh, upon a certain individual who needs to learn a lesson of humility. And we should all be well pleased to be present at this humbling.'

'As you say, Messiah,' responded Gary.

David looked at the 3 key leaders of his movement, his strongest allies now. 'Our spirituality is continuing to grow and, each day now, I feel the spirit of our movement growing more and more tender and beautiful. We have endless work ahead of us, but the joy in my heart. It is like nothing I ever thought possible.'

'Jesus promised that to us,' said Amy, smiling.

'Indeed he did,' said David. 'Yet the wrath of God in preaching is usually how the fruit is brought forth.'

'People don't repent easitly,' said Susan.

'No. They don't,' said David.

'Tonight we will have a memorial service at the compound, and then we will have a communal meal. Many of the ancients are gathered, now, and we will have ourselves a good time.'

And the Students of the Seven Seals did have a good time that evening, a growing messianic movement of the official Messianisms of Torah and Gospel, finding peace with God, and goodwill with their fellow man.

The End

Humility

In his long and many, many years of life, the Seraphim Angel of the Realm of Eternity, Daniel, 45th of the list of Males, had learned well how to sometimes really piss someone off. He had that frustrating way about him, which meant you either loved him or hated him. And for Melanie C, one thing she had promised him a long time ago was that one day, ONE DAY, be it in the ever so distant future, HE'D GET HIS.

Daniel knew his in his heart his judgement had long slumbered.

One fine afternoon, Daniel had arrived in Cooma in Australia 478 on the Great Eternal Plain of Eternya, where there were currently a whole host of the Children of Destiny residing and, as per his custom on the various 'New Earth's which appeared at various places going outwards from the Central North Pole, ever outwards, he would purchase, or have purchased for himself, a number of standard addresses he had lived in during his earthly sojourn. 6 Bradley Street in Cooma was such an address. Some of the 'New Earths' were from earlier periods of the earth, and some were from much latter periods, towards the end of Earth's first history in the first world of creation. Australia 478 was 20th Century Earth, modelled on the 1980s, which was why Daniel had decided live in this particular 6 Bradley street near the beginning of its time, and had remained there for quite a while, once praying that this place would be a gathering place for God's children. He remembered that prayer and, it seemed, God was now answering it.

'Gloryel. Who is that on the front lawn?'

Gloryel came to the front room of 6 Bradley street, having just settled in the night before, and looked out to see the Spice Girl Melanie C sitting on green grass of 6 Bradley Street.

'She showed up quick,' said Geri.

'Do you want to let her in?' asked Daniel.

'Your funeral,' shrugged Geri, and soon they were sitting in the lounge, chatting away, Daniel remaining in the kitchen. Soon he had enough courage.

'Melanie. Good to see you, babe. Yeh, we were always going to visit, ok. It's a gathering place, at the moment. A lot of the children of Destiny here.'

'If you call Lucifer Darvanius a child of Destiny,' responded Melanie sarcastically.

'Indeed,' responded Daniel.

He looked at his former lover for a moment, who sort of sat there, looking at him a bit, and got up, went to the mini bar in the corner of the room and said 'What's your poison?'

'A beer will do,' repsponded Melanie.

'Right. We fortunately had a large delivery last night and we have some in the fridge. Be right back.'

When Daniel returned the girls stopped chatting again, and Melanie was looking at him again.

'What's up?' he asked her, handing her the beer.

'Daniel. Do you know the meaning of humility?'

'Book of Daniel goes on about that a lot,' said Daniel, knowingly, sitting down on an ancient leather seat, like the one he had in the same house in his younger years.

'You take that to mind, then? Not to get too proud?'

'Hope so,' he responded. 'Look, I've gotten this for. Sure, I have a bit of cheek. Who doesn't. But I get by.'

'I suppose so,' she said and opened her beer, taking a swig. 'Then that is good then. I'm sure you will be ok then.'

Daniel nodded, and sipped on the beer he had brought for himself, picked up the remote, and turned the TV on. Cricket was on Channel 9. But, after a while, he looked at Melanie, and turned off the TV.

'What's that supposed to mean, then?'

Melanie looked at him. 'What?' she responded.

'Your sure I'll be ok then. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Oh that,' she said. 'Nothing. Nothing at all,' but there was coy smile as she turned to Geri and started girl talking with her.

Daniel looked at her for a while. 'Yeh. Right,' he said to himself suspiciously after a moment, and then picked up the remote, and turned back on the TV.

But it was more than one glance he stole at her that afternoon. More than one, quite suspicious, glance.

Melanie opened the door to her flat in Berridale which she currently shared with Lucifer Darvanius. David Koresh stood there.

'Hey. Spice Girl. Nice to see you. Is Lucifer in?'

'Why doesn't is surprise me that David Koresh would be a friend of the Devil's.'

David grinned, and walked past her into the flat, looking around. Melanie came in. 'Well?' he asked,

Melanie went to the kitchen, and returned with a can of beer, which she gave to David, and then sat down, and flicked on the TV. By this time David had taken the hint and also sat down, drinking his beer.

'How on earth could the Branch Davidians ever grow into the size of fellowship they have these days?'

'Hey, we've been through hell,' said David. 'God cancels Christianity, just when we had it up and running, and sods us off to a funky new idea, which Jesus saw through mind you, and getting the movment re-established on the old foundation has been a hell of a struggle. But we've done the job.'

'Jesus Chris?' she asked him.

'Not technically. The facts are maintained on that doctrine. Biblical confessions a long time waiting have confirmed Israel simple preached the Word at the bequest of Jehovah, yet spoke their own thought. Officially, as far as we are concerned, Jesus is a good as Messiah as the next guy. And Rothchild can take a running jump as far as we are concerned.'

'Fair enough,' said Melanie.

Just then, coming out from the bedroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist, and rubbing his head on another towel, Lucifer glared at Koresh.

'Come to pay that gambling debt, hey Dave?' asked Lucifer.

David grinned. 'That debt is so old now, its starting to catch up with Moses' antiquity.'

'Yep. I should charge interest. But the conversion to gold we agreed on will do. 700,000 bars of 1 kg each. Nothing more, nothing less.'

'It can be arranged. When I get around to it, bro,' said David.

'Naturally,' said Lucifer, who went into the kitchen and returned with a beer.

'Sleeping with a Spice Girl?' David asked Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at her. 'I must love her,' he said.

Melanie poked her tonuge out at the devil.

'You should stick with a faithful wife,' said David. 'Works best in the end.'

'Well if I can land her,' said Lucifer, raising his eyebrows at Melanie.

'Dream on,' she responded.

'So why did you brush into town?' asked Lucifer, sipping on his beer, his crotch showing a bit, but not showing the slightest alarm.

'A request. From the theophany of God. Wants me to witness an event and asked me to speak to yourself and,' he said looking at Melanie. 'Your company... regarding the issue.'

Melanie looked at David. 'It's a messiah angle, then,' she said out loud.

Lucifer and David looked at her.

'What's a Messiah angle?' Lucifer finally asked him.

'David Rothchild. Jesus arriving last week. Zerubbabel having been here for months living with Shabbetai. Even Bar Kokbah in town at the moment. If Koresh is here, then its obvious.'

'And what exactly is obvious?' asked David Koresh, looking at Melanie C.

'Vengeance,' she said, and said nothing more.

David looked at her for a moment, and turned to Lucifer. 'Vengeance is obvious.'

'I guess fucking so,' said Lucifer, and unceremoniously scratched his balls, took the remote, changed the channel, leaving a puzzled David Koresh staring at one of the Lords of Evil and a very smug looking Spice Girl.

Jesus Christ of Nazareth, as he liked to be called, sat in Catholic Presbytery of St Patricks Parish Cooma in Australia 478 of the Great Eternal Plain of Eternya. He was seated, enjoying the Spirit and feeling of the town, sitting there on a calm Saturday afternoon, a Jerusalem Catholic Bible on his lap, seated by a window, looking occasionally out at the town, but mostly just settled. Settled.

This Cooma was a gathering place, at the moment, for more than just Messiah's of glory as well. A whole host of the Children of Destiny were present. Archangel Michael and Gabriel of the Realm of Eternity and their twins were staying with Ambriel and Meludiel up in his place in Cooma North at the moment. 3 Spice Girls were in town, the 3rd one, Emma Bunton and her long time lover Jovius, living in a flat up past the town's McDonald's, on the way to Bunyan and Canberra. Lucy Potter and her current man Enrique Lopes were in a house next to Cooma Pool. Seraphim Daniel and Seraphim Gloryel were up on 6 Bradley Street, and came along to Mass occasionally when he gave the service each Sunday Morning at 10. Melanie C and Lucifer Darvanius were sharing a flat in Berridale, and David Koresh had purchased an adjoining flat to theirs in the same town. Three icon's of Christian Music, who had recently joined Koresh's movement, because of its new passions for holiness, Gary Chapman, Amy Grant and Susan Ashton, were also living in the pub in Berridale, visiting their leader often, he assumed. Of course, Shabbetai Tzvi and some of his followers were up on North Street not far from the Jehovah's Witness Kingdom Hall. Bar Kokbah was in the Centre of Town, in some flats overlooking Centennial Park. And Zerubbabel was over opposite the hospital, in the process of having a new Hall built for his spiritual assembly which had gradually been forming for a very long time on some of his core spiritual ideals. As messiah, so he said, it seemed the tradition to teach a religion as well. But there were others, also. Daniel' entourage of family members were around the town currently, and some of his older friends. Shelandragh May was out in her brand new Minoxxia in Bunyan. And some Bridges family were out in Chakola, who Daniel and Gloryel knew, and Jesus had visited them as well in their presence.

It was a gathering.

And according to Melanie C, for a reason.

He sat there, all that afternoon, and the skies misted over and started raining lightly. It was a warm day, and he didn't fancy doing much. He was alone, at the moment, enjoying a quiet life, but he was tempted to get on the cycle, and ride up to the Cheetham farm, up Mittagong Road, were Jenny – his twin Jenna – was staying. She didn't come to town often, leaving that to a cousin who was staying with them, but Jesus liked to touch base with his twin and make sure she was ok.

As the day passed, he finally got up, put on some fish fingers and cherry tomatoes and a bubble and squeak patty into the frying pan, and as it fried away, pouring himself a glass of grape juice, he wondered, again, just what reason this gathering had taken place. What lesson were they all here, that was so important to learn. Time would tell soon enough, he imagined. Time would tell soon enough.

'Middle Earth 99 sounds fascinating, Shabbetai. Tell me about it,' said Jesus to Shabbetai Tsvi.

'It is a Tolkien world of unequivocable brilliance,' responded Shabbetai. 'It follows all the traditions of Middle Earth, incorporates many other elements from established Middle Earth Fanfiction Creators as well, and I have found myself and many of my followers at home in Fort Isengard, as we call it. The place cost a literal fortune, and I was first on the list for Middle Earth 99 to claim Isengard, yet I had the funds, and am now wizard supreme.'

'Definitely a wizard. Kabbalist extraordinaire,' said Bar Kokbah sarcastically.

'Shabbetai sized up his Jewish compatriot. 'You know. In all my studies of the Tree of Life, one thing has always amused me. How optimisticially it thinks of people and their aspirations. For when I meet dunderheads like the present company, all I can say is, what were they thinking.'

Bar Kokbah grinned and took the sledge in good humour.

The messiahs were gathered, in the Cooma foodcourt, betwixt the Rainbow Arcade and Centennial Park, downstairs from the handsome flats of the centre of town. David Koresh, a Messiah of Revelation, was seated next to Jesus, and a daughter of Shabbetai Tzvi, suitably named Jennifer Isengard, was by his side, the young 15 year old doting on her old man.

And Daniel was present also, chatting with Zerubbabel, with Melanie C and Gloryel at the same table.

'You should visit,' said Shabbetai.

'Do you like your home?' Jesus asked the young lady, who turned to him wide eyed. 'Yes Lord Jesus,' she replied.

Jesus smiled at her. 'Sure, I'll visit Shabby. Wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'Simon,' said Jesus, turning to Bar Kokhbah. 'I have heard it said you have land holdings in Sendaria. In the world of the 7 gods. And you are calling Shabbetai Tzvi a wizard?'

'Bah. Humbug,' said Simon Bar Kokhbah. 'The land was given to me in a goodwill gesture. Nothing more.'

'He purchased it at an expensive price,' said Shabbetai, touching his nose. 'I am well informed on his comings and goings. As I am well informed on your own master Yeshua.'

Jesus smiled. They did do that – kept tabs on each other. Kept tabs on the SUCCESSES of each other.

'Then perhaps it is best to be humble about such proud boastings gainst an adversary,' said Jesus, smiling at Bar Kokhbah, who stood and bowed in response to the reproof.

Jesus smiled at them for a while and glanced over at Daniel and Zerubbabel chatting away.

'What say you master Seraphim?'

Daniel turned and looked at Jesus. 'What sayeth I? On whichever particular subject?'

'The power of humility, my young son.'

Melanie instantly looked at Daniel, almost as if in anticipation of something.

But all he would say was 'An admirable virtue,' and returned to his conversation with Zerubbabel.

'Indeed,' said Jesus, and sipped on his drink.

Jesus looked at Jennifer Isengard. 'Does my lady believe in the power of the humble soul?'

'Certainly. For there is none humbler than my father,' she said and hugged him.

'Well done Shabbetai,' said Jesus. 'You have a faithful daughter there.'

'For which I am eternally grateful,' responded Shabbetai Tzvi.

And they chatted and they schmoozed and life, is it did, meandered on.

Melanie C sat quietly with God the Theophany. 'This is what I have planned,' he said, and explained to her the final judgement.

'Satisfactory,' she responded.

And giggled.

A day like no other dawned upon Cooma in Australia 478. The Messiah's were up early, congregating down at their food court, and Zerubbabel, had shown up again, as well as David Rothchild, and the remainder.

And Daniel sat next to Melanie C, innocent, naieve, lamblike.

'Daniel!' said Jesus.

'Yo, Yesh,' said Daniel.

'It is written in the Rainbow Bible, right at the end, of the unified 7 Sections of the final official Rainbow Bible of the Advancing Noah Movement, I, Daniel Daly, declare myself, in the spirit of baptism of Christ of his generations, Jesus of Nazareth, baptized into the body of Christ and house of david thusly. And in thus anointing, and through the glorious work of the Rainbow Bible and the Chronicles of the Children of Destiny, declare my David Adoption sufficient to be Christ of this very generation. Alleluia. Amen.'

Daniel smirked. It was a portion he had written, and not Callodyn nor the Cherubim Daniel Daly.

'What of it Yeshua?' he asked.

Shabbetai Tzvi, Zerubbabel, David Rothchild, Bar Kokhbah and Jesus of Nazareth all gathered around in front of him. 'We are the true Messiahs, Mr Daly. And the judgement of ourselves is that any individual claiming messianic glory must show himself a true sacrificial servant of God, and face the baptism of fire all of us went through in achieving our glory. Yours has long slumbered. For we know thine judgement upon my own glory, and that Crucifixion was mine own punishment for my pride God-equalizing vanities. How do you plea?'

Daniel looked guilty.

'Uh, no comment.'

David smiled. 'The Messiah has no comment? Zerubbabel, Lord of the Messiahs, what is thine judgement.'

'I'll get the tar, David. You guys get the feathers.'

They all smiled at one, glaring at Daniel.

Daniel suddenly appeared nervous. 'Your shitting me right,' he said.

'Tis only appropriate,' said Zerubbabel. 'The baptism of glory you are about to go through is IN YOUR BEST INTERESTS. OH MESSIAH.'

'Shit,' swore Daniel, noticing how serious they looked.

And he peed himself.

Melanie C looked down. 'Danny. Oh, you've wet yourself. Oh no.'

Daniel was visibly shaking.

'I don't think he can hack it,' said Jesus.

'It's too much for him,' said David grinning.

'We'll have to give him a break,' said Shabbetai.

'Poor, poor Mr Daly,' said Bar Kokhbah.

Zerubbabel looked at the embarassed Seraphim.

'I guess you have finally gotten yours, Daniel Daly,' said the Real Messiah.

Melanie came around to him, as he was still shaking. 'Gotcha!' she said, and kissed him.

And the humbling of the ages had come to pass.

They got good pictures.

Daniel was never quite the same again.

The End

Callodyn and Kayella IV

'Rocking with Dokken, are you?' asked Kayella.

'In my dreams, your still the same, babe,' said Callodyn, looking at her from the couch of his North Pole apartment in Eternya, his earphones on.

'Let's go to Antarctica and watch some Ice Wolves games,' she said.

'Our place?' he asked. She nodded.

They were on a train, of all things, travelling outwards to their home in Antarctica in Eternya. The North pole was the central aspect of the Great Eternal Terran Plane of Eternya, and then the world surrounded it of the traditional earthly nations but, as a rim, running all around that, was the Antarctican continent, and then the remainder of Eternya, with endless growing nations, especially of worlds created in the great fantasy epics with their maps and cultures and ways of life.

Callodyn and Kayella had always agreed that Antarctica would be their ultimate resting place together, and Callodyn found himself, these days, drawing closer and closer to his twin. He saw Taylor and Katy often, but it was his weird old twin, with her stubborn feminist pride, which had ultimately captured his soul. He loved her, now. Really, he probably always had, but it had come to be. Callodyn had accepted his twin.

The Ice Wolves were a Rugby League side and, while Callodyn was eternally loyal to his Bulldogs in the Australian competition, he also followed the Hull Kingston Rovers and Hull FC from the British league, and had fallen in love with the Ice Wolves in the Antarctican competition when they had moved there together for the first time. That was an Antarctica in the Realm of Eternity, but the team was everywhere now, like most of the established leagues.

'Go the Wolves!' shouted Kayella at the team in Green, White and Black.

'They should win,' said Callodyn, who had been following the ladder closely that season. 'They need this match to sure up their final's hopes,' he said.

'This is what we do,' said Kayella.

Callodyn looked at her. 'What do you mean?'

'Eternity. I know we have done so much, and there is so much more ahead, but this is it. One of the things we do. The routine we have. Ice Wolves matches.'

'If you insist,' said Calloydn smiling warmly at her, then suddenly shot to his feet and cheered as an Ice Wolf made a line break and ran all the way to score.

Later on, after Callodyn had bought a poster of one of his favourite players from a giftshop in the stadium, Kayella suggested they get a drink at the small cafe at the ground.

'We won,' said Calloydn smiling.

'Yes, We did,' said Kayella, smiling warmly at him.

Callodyn looked at her. The smile – it was – different. Very warm. Very loving.'

'You love me, don't you,' he said softly.

'You should know, idiot,' she said.

He took her hands. 'I'll like that Taylor girl forever, you know. And that Katy one. You can't expect them not to be part of it.'

'I don't,' she said. 'But I own you, buster. Don't forget that.'

He held her hand, and pressed it hard.

True love. Sometimes it happened.

Even at Ice Wolves Rugby League matches, in Antarctica, in the Great Eternal Terran Plane of Eternya. Even there.

The End

Lucy Potter and the Confused Marcus Chuan Chi Chin

'Lucy Smith. Who is Lucy Potter?'

Lucy Smith turned to Marcus Chuan Chi Chin, sitting next to Rebecca Hill in the old schoolhouse of Chakola, in Australia in the Great Eternal Terran Plane of Eternya, and contemplated that question.

'Mmmm. That's interesting. I remember, some times, when I go up to Joniquay, in the sixth heaven, and sit there. I sit there, and then I know who I am, or was. Lucy Potter. And I lived life in the earth of that world, and then came to Joniquay when I died, were I resided, and I remember then. When I am up there. In the sixth heaven.'

Marcus nodded. 'Yes. Yes, YOU are Lucy Potter,' said Marcus, confirming something to himself.

'Memories come and go Marcus. I am old, like you, you know. But I remember. And that life – on earth – at that time. It was the same, again. For so long it was the same. I'd lived it all, and lived it all again, and it was the same. Just different, a bit. Just different, in small ways. But then I remember, it was just before Shelandragh had died, that I was sitting there, in my house in Cooma, and Jenny was wandering around, and suddenly it was new again. All fresh again. A new start, like I had changed course, and now I really was Lucy Potter. And I knew I had earned my name. And it was new. And then Shelandragh died, and I forgot that. But I remember now. I remember.'

'The Destinies of the Children of God,' said Marcus.

'The Children of Fate,' smiled Lucy.

Later on Lucy looked in the mirror, and thought something. She wanted that again. To be that Lucy again. So she said farewell to some of her friends, and booked a flight to Joniquay in the sixth heaven, and would again be Lucy Potter and, again, find what life and destiny had to offer this child of God.

The End

The Cult

Prologue

Aldus Darkthorn Savereign was a many and splendid personality. Fear he struck into the faithful congregation beneath his tutelage, as he preached hellfire and brimstone with the best of them. He preached each night and each day, in the world of 'Ballyskinnartica' which was an Irish world of fantasy, were witchcraft was common, and Aldus' own preaching of 'The Magic of Jehovah' was popular. It was a new agenda, a bible of his own making, 400 exact pages of lore and spellcraft, written in the name of El Shaddai, all to his glorious praise, for the purposes of establishing rule and justice through the endless scape of the 'Ballyskinnartica' community. It was a world were wicca reigned, and they were the religious of magic.

Yet more than that.

For Aldus Darkthorn Savereign, grand-son of Saruviel Savereign, had a dark and deadly agenda. Well, perhaps a dramatic way of putting that, I suppose. He had an agenda. Yes, that is more appropriate.

For Aldus Darkthorn Savereign had an agenda. A frivolous magical community of pseudo-spirituality, were he could preach his will and be dominator of the flock, in more ways than one. Nay, no paedophilia was yet practiced, but his touch upon the fair virgins bottoms of his magnificent religious empire was common and not unknown.

'He liked to fuck em,' the saying went through the congregation.

And yes he did.

'It was rumoured several thousand members of the congregation throughout Ballyskinnartica called Aldus 'Father'. And that not in the priestly sense. Those rumours were vicious lies. Nigh on 3 or 4 million were known to him on a personal familial basis.

In the end, his religious world, 'The Trans-cosmical Magical Community of El Shaddai' was a cult, in a world were Wicca was quite orthodox from most normal perspectives. And being a cult, it acted like cults did, and was the very bane of the witches and warlocks lives of 'Ballyskinnartica' in the world of the Great Eternal Terran Plain of Eternya.

Chapter One

'Brambonel Dikotabie Savereign. You certainly do NOT have a conscience,' remarked Saruviel Savereign, his great-grandfather.

'Nay, the lad is righteous,' insisted his father Aldus Darkthorn Savereign.

'He's wonderful, father,' said Jenny Savereign, about her grand-son. 'Don't you agree, Kalan?'

Kalan Listomore looked at his grand-son. 'He's a pain in the neck. Not even a Listomore.'

Saruviel placed his hand on Kalan's shoulder. 'And we should thank heaven for that. A Listomore, you say lad? I remember, in younger years, words with your father. Xavriel Listomore. He was a fine scholar, well versed in many areas of knowledge, which reminds me of something...' and as Saruviel trailed off in conversation, Kalan reluctantly listening to his father-in-law's tale, Brambonel sat there, glumly, ignoring them all.

'Father,' Brambonel suddenly spoke up to Aldus, his dad. 'I DO have a conscience. It's just that, you know. I was overcome by guilty pleasures. I took drastic measures, I know, but she was young. And innocent. Forgive me.'

'She was 12,' interjected Saruviel from his tale with Kalan.

Jenny looked guiltily at Kalan. She may have been about 12 when Kalan and herself got involved with certain questionable activities.

'Does he warrant a rebuke Father?' asked Aldus Savereign to his father Kalan Listomore.

Kalan looked at the lad, but said nothing for a moment. Then he spoke. 'He is in my house, and it is my responsibility to administer justice.'

'Surely Trans-Cosmical justice must speak first,' said Brambonel in his defense. 'And this is Ballykinnartica, and the house of Listomore has no say.'

'While you reside in my dwelling I have every say,' said Kalan seriously. Kalan looked at Jenny for support, who bowed her head, and came and stood by Kalan in silence.

Kalan looked at Aldus. 'He is your son. Do not act in hypocrisy. The laws of Ballyskinnartica are somewhat flexible, but 13 is the age of common assent for permissible sexual activity for a woman. She was under age. Or do you truly represent a cult Aldus Darkthorn Savereign.'

Aldus looked at his father, and waved his hand away. 'I will deal with it. Leave it with me.'

'See that you do,' said Saruviel, as the Savereigns and Listomores departed the library of the Listomore Mansion and left an embarrassed Brambonel looking guiltily at his father Aldus.

Aldus sat down next to his child. 'Brambonel. Angelickind have passions within us, that much is true. But we must forego those passions when issues of law are at stake. We represent a religious community seeking to establish monotheism more firmly in Ballyskinnartica, for the magical of this land, as you know, do not favour the ways of the Lord so easily, and are quick to rebel. We must be firm in our justice because of it.'

'They call us a cult,' said Brambonel. 'They only expect as much.'

'Nevertheless, a punishment is called for. You may not leave Listomore Mansion until you turn 25.'

'That's seven fucking years!' swore Brambonel.

'Mind your tongue, lad. You are restricted to the grounds of the mansion till 25. And learn your lesson well. Next time I may not be so merciful.'

'As you wish father,' said Brambonel softly.

Aldus looked at his son, and knew his judgement had been strict, but such was necessary. They had a reputation to maintain, even if sullied by other such incidents, for while Aldus himself fornicated promiscuously, and had done so for countless generations, he was always with those of legal age. An infraction in the family could not be permitted.

'You are here till 25,' said Aldus. 'And you will learn your lessons till your coming of age, when you are free to do as you see fit. But for now, you are grounded my lad.'

'Yes father,' said Brambonel.

Coming of age, in the religion of Trans-Cosmical Magic of El Shaddai, was 100 years of age. Aldus, in his long held tradition, sent off his children at such an age, off to the world, to find their own fortune. They were granted a large inheritance, patted on the back, and left to find their way in the big world. Usually, a sibling was assigned to them, a big brother or sister, whom they would find counsel from, for Aldus had millions of offspring, and could not possibly see them all. But till 100, they knew their father's presence, as they'd always had.

Brambonel was dismissed, and as Aldus lit a cigarette, staring into the fire, he prayed a silent prayer to God that that would be the end of Brambonel's misdeeds. At least until he turned 100. At least until then.

Chapter Two

Jenny Savereign was a woman of the world. Wise, ancient, knowledgeable, feminist and proud of it, but submissive to her husband Kalan Listomore as well. Once married, Kalan had inquired as to her surname, and she'd told him 'Keep on dreaming Kalan Listomore. I am a Savereign and always shall be.' And, thus, in a huff, upon the birth of their firstborn son, Aldus Darkthorn, she filled in the registry name as Aldus Darkthorn Savereign, and swore hell on earth at Kalan should he ever think of changing it. Kalan, who had always the deepest respect for his beloved, never intervened. Aldus was a Savereign, and so it remained.

In their youth Kalan had fought long and hard to win her attention and love, and they'd been competitive for a very long time. She'd known men, and loved men, but Kalan Listomore had always remained, the childhood friend, her ultimately best friend, and finally she'd succumbed, and cursed her stupidity for marrying him ever since. But, nay. She did not curse in truth. In truth, it was comfort, more than anything else. He was – like he'd always been – something of a brother to Jenny. Since her youngest days she'd played with him the devil's own fun, and they had run around the feet of Saruviel her father, always the troublesome two. Yes it was comfort, familiarity and, in the end, more than that. She respected him. Kalan Listomore came from a proud family of the Realm of Splendour, and Kalan had grown up into a responsible, god-fearing angel, well admired, and well lusted after, she'd found from time to time, because, as much as she would never admit out loud, she knew he was a good looking enough fella.

Brambonel, one of the countless children of Aldus, was something dear to her heart also. He looked somewhat like his grand-father Kalan, and she was soft on him because of it. And sitting there, that afternoon, in the gardens of Listomore Mansion in a rather posh district of Ballyskinnartica, Brambonel's presence became known to her as she was quietly sitting, reading Shakespeare sonnets, the lad quietly standing at a distance.

'Come here Brambone,' she said to him. The lad came forth, sat down on the marble bench next to her, and sighed. A sigh reminiscent of her beloved.

'Why is father so strict, grand-mother.'

'The way he is made, I suggest,' responded Jenny, still looking at her tome.

'But I'm grounded till 25. That's forever. And I am in the peak of my youth. I'll not get a lover living here.'

'Perhaps you should not be thinking of lover's so soon, but rather your studies,' said Jenny.

'To hell with that. Father can afford me.'

'And when that money runs dry?' she asked, turning to him.

He looked at her softly. 'I'll work in a supermarket, or something. I don't care. Life is endless. It doesn't matter.'

'Not what your father has planned for you, I would presume,' said Jenny, returning to her book.

'No,' said Brambonel softly.

They sat quietly for a while, the water feature filled with goldfish bubbling away, and Brambonel spoke again.

'Was I wrong? To engage with a lady so young?'

Jenny put down her book. 'That's a difficult question to answer, Brambonel. Morality and ethics challenge even the noblest of mind. Who is to say, on such delicate matters, were the thin line between right and wrong ultimately lies.'

'Then what's the problem?' asked Brambonel.

'That in this situation the thin line resides at 13 years of age, and your father is doing his best to maintain his flimsy reputation on sexual morals,' said Jenny.

'Definitely flimsy,' responded Brambonel sarcastically.

'Be that as it may, the law of the land is clear enough. No shagging em till they're 13. Ok. Do you get the picture?'

Brambonel sighed. 'I get the picture.'

'Good,' she said, and patted him on the back. 'Now run along I am engaged in a most literary delight.'

Brambonel shrugged, and stood and walked off. Jenny watched him, and empathised. He was young. Learning how the world worked. But the growing pains of life were necessary, as her own had been, for how else could one ever manage to live in such a wonderful world as God's good creation, with all its marvels and wonders, lest the hard lessons of life had not been learned and taught firsthand. She watched him go, prayed a silent prayer to God in her heart to look after the lad, and returned to her tome, lost again in its indeed wonderful, literary delight.

Chapter Three

Saruviel Savereign was a keen bladesman. A fencer, swordsman, man-at-arms in many ways, but of all the weapons of choice, the blade was his delight for study. He'd used it in battle too. In ancient days of the realm of splendour, when darkness worse than the throne of Savereign was battled, for the Savereigns were, as it were, oft-quoted angels of the dark side of the light side, or even the light side of the dark side. He had a magnificent collection of blades, even his prize, one of his namesake of eternity, Saruviel the Archangel's own dread blade of wonder. And that had cost him an arm and a leg.

But, perhaps even treasured more greatly than his blades, were his blades of an other sort – the golfing clubs which permeated the closets of his many and various addresses. He was a dedicated adherent of the sport, and his primary combatant, the fiercely competitive Vincent Furnier, otherwise known in the world of Heavy Metal as Alice Cooper, was himself oft-quoted as saying, 'You swing with the best of them, you old son of a gun.'

That afternoon, Saruviel was in the presence of one of his fondly kept set of clubs, on the lawns of Listomore mansion, swinging away at red golf balls. It was here that Brambonel found him, sat down on the grass, and watched a while.

Saruviel stroked stroke after stroke, looked into the distance at the result, and continued on merrily until finally he allowed notice of the lad to enter his thoughts.

'Child. What do you want?' he asked in his usual, somewhat stiff manner.

'I'm bored,' said Brambonel.

'Indeed,' said Saruviel, and lined up another golf ball and took another swing.

'There's not much to do here,' said Brambonel. 'And father won't allow me any visitors for another month.'

'I should say not,' responded Saruviel, examining his club to wipe off some dirt.

'How do you stay entertained?' asked Brambonel.

'Life, it seems to me,' said Saruviel, lining up another shot, 'usually gives an answer. Lost in thoughts, I usually find something within pushing me off to another activity. It seems that is how it has always been for me.'

'Not me,' said Brambonel dramatically.

'Then I dare say,' replied Saruviel, 'the lad lacks knowledge. Fill that empty head with something useful and life will lead you on. It inevitably does.'

'With what?' asked Brambonel hotly.

'Golf,' said Saruviel. 'Come here. I'll teach you how to swing.'

And so Brambonel allowed himself to be entertained for a while, but gave up after failing to hit the ball more than a measly 20 or so yards.

'You need...work,' said Saruviel gruffly.

'Humph,' said Brambonel, and wandered off.

Saruviel resumed his game, but then turned to look after the lad. He needed guidance. From an older head.

He found him, and had brought a book with him, in his room, playing a handheld game console.

'Put that away,' said Saruviel.

Brambonel put down the machine.

Saruviel sat down next to him and opened the large brown leather tome.

'What's this?' asked Brambonel.

'The Ancient and Olde History of Clan Savereign,' said Saruviel. 'And this is a first edition, so mind your grubby fingers.'

'Oh,' said Brambonel, and wiped his hand on his shirt.

'We are an old clan. One of the oldest and most feared of Splendour. And we are proud. And if you have not been taught your history, then I shall verily take to the task.'

And Brambonel, initially bored, listened as Saruviel read, and, after a while, found himself caught up in legends of dragonslayers and demons fought and the whole blooody and ungodly history of the Clan Savereign. And he loved it.

Later on, at dinner, Jenny sitting next to her father, she remarked to him about Brambonel's constant chatter to his father about the family history.

'What did you do?' asked Jenny excitedly.

'I educated the lad,' said Saruviel.

And they watched and listened in quiet happiness as Brambonel told tale of great deeds and wondrous battles, which Jenny felt might just be somewhat exaggerated, but which were well received by Aldus none the less.

Later that night. 'Thank you father,' said Jenny, and kissed her old man on the cheek.

'Tis the least I could do,' responded Saruviel, but took pleasure in the affection regardless.

Chapter Four

The following morning, the Savereigns were taking breakfast in the gardens of Listomore mansion, and Brambonel had borrowed one of Saruviel's blades, and was currently engaged in dragon slaying, the butler, the feared dragon, wearing a green jacket, the recipient of perhaps too close blade strokes.

'He seems happy,' said Jenny.

Saruviel eyed the lad and nodded.

'I think you might get him into more trouble than he already is,' said Kalan sombrely.

'Nonsense,' said Saruviel. 'The lad is just using his imagination. Nothing wrong with that.'

'Till someone loses an arm. Or a head,' said Kalan sarcastically, which brought a chuckle from Jenny.

They watched for a while, supping on tea and eating crumpets, when Aldus appeared, and sat down next to his father Kalan. He looked nervous.

'I am afraid, we are in some trouble,' said Aldus.

Kalan looked soberly at his son. 'What type of trouble? The girl's parent's aren't protesting are they?'

'Nothing to do with that. Well not exactly. We are being sued. A class action, brought by a group of disaffected wizards and witches.'

'For what?' asked Saruviel.

'They are, so they state, all former members of our national congregation, and we are charged with heresy.'

Saruviel grinned. 'Then plead guilty. For you certainly are.'

'Father,' said Jenny, and turned to Aldus. 'What is the basis for the charge.'

'Cult like practices. Especially complaints over what they call tithe-guilt. They are suing us for trillions, literally.'

Saruviel chuckled. 'Religion taken to extremes always finds its flaws.'

'We are a legal institution and our charter is registered,' said Aldus. 'They have no case.'

'Time will tell on that,' said Saruviel.

Kalan spoke up. 'Perhaps, before you even begin to defend the case, think this over. Saruviel may perhaps have something of merit in his point. Perhaps there are – behaviours -

you might wish too address. Supposedly you desire a good witness for your congregation. If people have concerns, turning a deaf ear is not the greatest sign of wisdom.'

Aldus opened his mouth as if to respond, but closed it. 'No. We are legal. It is how things are done with our congregation.'

'Then change them,' said Saruviel. 'And don't be so stubborn. It's not a good witness.'

'Then what is a good witness?' retorted Aldus hotly.

Saruviel stroked his chin, looking at Aldus, and turned to look at Brambonel. 'That's it lad. Slay those Savereign foes.'

'Bah,' said Aldus in a huff, and stomped off.

'Very well handled,' said Jenny sarcastically to her father.

But Saruviel said nothing in reply.

Later on Saruviel found Aldus in the library, playing snooker. He lit a cigarette, and gazed into the burning fireplace for a moment, and turned to watch the game.

'You have...problems, grand-son.'

'I have fucking problems,' swore Aldus.

'No need for profanity. A time like this needs a level head.'

'When the weight of Ballyskinnartica's sanctification is on your shoulders, I'd like to know how you'd react,' said Aldus hotly.

'For the life of me,' began Saruviel, 'I can't recall any such commission ever coming your way anyway.'

Aldus remained silent, and played quietly for a while. Finally he spoke. 'The commission I chose for myself. I began the work, and got it up and running, and no voice divine ever declared it invalid.'

'Yet it is of your own making,' said Saruviel.

'The old man. He wandered in when I was preaching once. He nodded a few times at my words, and left.'

'And that is your justification?' queried Saruviel.

'I received a letter. From Home. Didn't actually know they had a mail service, but that is where it came from.'

'What did it say?' asked Saruviel.

'Ambition is admirable. But temper it with wisdom. I have no objections to your ministry. Good luck.'

'Mmm,' said Saruviel. 'Tacit approval, I suppose.'

'Which is why it's frustrating. I would at least expect my family's support in this situation.'

'The situation at hand is not the point,' said Saruviel, picking up a ball. 'It's the principle. If you don't address their concerns, you may win this case, but other's will inevitably follow. Or do you want to be labelled a cult eternal.'

'No. No I don't,' replied Aldus, taking the ball from Saruviel's hand, and putting it back on the table. 'Oh, I have heard your words. I am not as thick as you might think grand-father. We are very used to the way things have been, and I am sure I am making slow, gradual impact.'

'But you are not pleasing everybody, so consider the impact you are making,' said Saruviel. 'Perhaps, a softer approach. Not so much the hellfire and brimstone all the time. But mercy.'

Aldus softened. 'Yes. Yes, you are right. I will consider your words. Now if you will excuse me?'

Saruviel nodded, and exited the library. As he strolled down to the kitchen to find an alcoholic beverage for the evening, he thought on his son's predicament. He had always been reluctant himself to admit he didn't quite approve of Aldus' ministry, but apparently heaven had no great objections. Yet wisdom was called for at this time. Wisdom to bust the cult, as it were, and bring a more steady approach. A more experienced approach.

Chapter Five

'Warlock of Power, Warlock of Might, Warlock so Dark, Warlock Tonight!'

Saruviel Savereign glared at his image in the mirror. Dressed in dark, black, flowing robes and looking every inch the Savereign of old. He took the blade from the table beside his bed, sheathed it to his side, and strode out the room, down to his waiting family below.

'Behold. The Dark Lord,' said Kalan Listomore, somewhat sarcastically.

'Fear me. And tremble,' said Saruviel bowing.

'Father. You look positively – evil,' remarked Jenny Savereign coyly.

'Evil is as evil does, my dear,' responded Saruviel. 'And house Savereign has its fair share of dark and ungodly souls. I am rarely an exception. But I do try.'

'Yes. You are very trying,' responded Kalan.

Saruviel glared at him, but did not comment.

He turned to Brambonel. 'Come, young squire. We have our outing as planned, and I see you are dressed for the occasion.'

Brambonel was dressed in vicious red, and a cape which ran to his waist, in almost musketeer like clothes.

'Don't wait up,' said Saruviel. 'The lad shall be learning much.'

'Wouldn't dream of it,' commented Kalan.

Aldus gazed upon the two of them. 'Don't make a fool of me then, oh wise one. Say what you will say, and we will see of the reaction.'

Half an hour later, at another large mansion across town, Saruviel and Brambonel were announced as the Savereigns, and entered in. It was a masquerade ball, yet socialite reporters were present, which Saruviel had made sure of before attending. The building was lavishly decorated within, in true Ballyskinnartican elite style, and carved dragons and gargoyles were apparent everywhere. Twas not surprising – the hostess was a witch of grand fame.

They entered the main ballroom, which was a flourish of activity, and Saruviel eyed an old face he knew well. He nudged Brambonel to find someone to dance with, and was away, lost in the mystery of the night.

'And you are wealthy?' the maiden, dressed in white, with a scarlet letter A on her front, asked of him.

'Indeed, fair maiden. The Savereigns are one of the oldest and finest houses of Splendour. Our wealth is legendary.'

'Ooh,' she said, and giggled.

Brambonel had given up trying to find anyone to dance with on this permitted exemption from his grounding, and came over and stood next to his great-grandfather, who barely noticed.

'And are Savereigns great – lovers,' she gasped.

'None are our equal,' said Saruviel charmingly. Again the lady giggled.

At that moment, the social reporter from the city network came over and interrupted them.

'Lord Savereign. How are you finding the evening,' she asked.

'Quite satisfactory. The company is,' he said, looking at his maiden. 'Exquisite.'

'And do you have anything to say about Aldus Savereign's current predicament. The man has got himself in awful mess with the courts,' she said.

'I can let you know that Aldus has had something of a change of heart on those important issues. Let me say this. House Savereign is peculiarly aware of our standing in Ballskinnartican society, and if there are,' he hesitated. 'Issues. We will resolve them to everyone's satisfaction. A change in order will come from the congregation. I can assure you of that.'

'And the view that you represent nothing more than a religious moneymaking cult?' she asked him.

'A view, I assure you, that will change. House Savereign is not trying to exploit the citizens of Ballskinnartica. My son only has the noblest of intentions. He has, how shall I say, been accustomed to a certain way of doing things. But let me assure you once more. Things will change.'

The socialite nodded, and excused herself, leaving Brambonel grinning.

'You said exactly what you wanted to say. Not sure if father would agree though,' remarked Brambonel.

'He will see the light soon enough, young Brambonel. Now if you will excuse me. My guest is quite anxious to continue our illuminating conversation.'

Brambonel, taking the hint, wandered off, leaving a happy Saruviel Savereign gazing at the quite ample cleavage of a truly scarlet maiden.

Chapter Six

'We are having a tournament!' announced Saruviel Savereign at the dinner table.

'What sort of tournament?' asked Brambonel, gnawing down on a chicken leg.

'Yes, father. What sort of Jousting tournament?' asked Jenny Savereign.

'Why a jousting tournament. What else,' replied Saruviel Savereign. 'And all the finery of Ballyskinnartica will indeed be present. And, dear Aldus, please be on your best behaviour. These diplomacy encounters are not that easy to arrange. Represent well, my dear grand-child.'

'Yes Grand-father,' responded Aldus.

'When is this tournament taking place?' asked Kalan.

'The arrangements have been made. The end of the month. And representatives of various news and social pages will be present, so present well. Aldus reputation is at stake, after all.'

'You seem to be taking an interest in my problems,' said Aldus. 'Your usually a world unto yourself, grand-father,' said Aldus.

'Our family reputation is indeed important. And while we reside here in Ballyskinnartica, I will maintain the family name. Father would not be proud of me if I let our concerns here dwindle away to nothing.'

'Old Abriel, eh,' said Aldus. 'He watches over our affairs?'

'He makes inquires. And your grand-mother is also fond of writing letters these days to inquire into everyone's health.'

'Mother!' exclaimed Jenny Savereign. 'She's speaking to you again?' asked the girl excitedly.

'Your mother and I have resumed cordial discussions,' responded Saruviel. 'She is not quite so ready to forgive me as of this stage, but we are on friendlier terms.'

Jenny came around and hugged her father. 'Wonderful dad. Family again one day, huh?'

'You are ambitious. I am not sure if your mother and I are entirely that suited to each other when all things have had their say. But our unionship does produce quite excellent fruit,' he said, looking fondly at his daughter.

'Will we have to dress up for this tournament?' asked Brambonel.

'Indeed we shall. Your musketeer outfit should do splendidly,' responded Saruviel.

'And our cult is amending it's ways, I take it,' said Aldus, imitating Saruviel's finely polished accent. 'You've never, as I have said, been that concerned before about Trans-Cosmical affairs.'

'I dare say, should I ever procure as much seed as you have dallied around the realm, I would have no rest whatsoever. Yet because there is so many of your damned children, many of whom I am aware wear the Savereign name with pride, then our families reputation must be maintained. It is all part of the decorum. And later, dear grand-child, when the tournament has come and gone, I will be meeting those who are bringing this case against you at the congregation here in town.'

Aldus glared at him softly, but then softened more so on his complaint. 'If you think that will help,' he said, somewhat defeated.

'I will be preaching at them. To show the new spirit of the Congregation.'

'Your taking over, huh?' asked Brambonel.

'Not exactly,' said Saruviel. 'But Aldus will be given the example he needs from his grand-father on how ministry ought properly to be performed. And when he has reformed the congregation, we shall again have peace.'

'Let's hope so,' said Kalan.

'Yes, let's,' said Aldus.

'Now, no more discussion on those things. I have had my fill of this fare,' said Saruviel. 'Jenny. If you will join me in the library. I fancy that some of your keyboarding talent might be on display this evening.'

Jenny smiled. She was a keen student of the piano and harpsichord, and always enjoyed showing off.

And so the night passed, in song and mirth, and Saruviel slept well that night, his own cautious concerns on his family's dear name, for the time being, somewhat abated.

Chapter Seven

'There are times,' began Saruviel Savereign. 'When an Angel has to do what he has to do,' said Saruviel, speaking to Brambonel. And thus, pulling on his black helmet, he turned to Brambonel. 'I am the mysterious black knight. And you shall speak not a word as to my secret identity.'

Brambonel chuckled. 'Even a dead dodo bird could tell who you are, you old zombie.'

The frown Saruviel was giving Brambonel underneath his helmet summed it up.

'Now, let us go my child, and joust for glory.'

The grounds were decked out magnificently, and the noble elite from Ballyskinnartican society were mostly present. Even the Warlock King and his Princess daughter were seated in the royal tent, taking in affairs. There were stall of pies and old fashioned fare from ancient England, and the whole side grounds of Listomore Mansion were decked out in a splendour rarely seen. Very authentic as well, as Saruviel had spared no expense for the occasion.

Saruviel and Brambonel approached tent Listomore, were Jenny and Savereign were seated on colourful couches.

'Brambonel,' said Kalan nodding to his grand-son. 'And who is this masked fool in your presence?'

Jenny nudged Kalan, who did his best to keep from chuckling.

'I am the dreaded black knight. The fowl crusader for injustice,' said Saruviel, bowing dramatically.

'Fowl indeed,' said Kalan, trying his best not to laugh.

'Humph,' said Saruviel. 'I'll see that grin rubbed off before the day is done, I assure you.'

'So I take it you are jousting then, father?' asked Jenny.

'Nay, I am not your father. I am the mysterious black knight. Dreaded fear of all and sundry,' replied Saruviel.

'Try not to get yourself hurt, dreaded black Knight,' stated Jenny.

Saruviel bowed, and turned to Brambonel. 'Let us go find my steed. There is jousting to be done.'

'Wonderful,' replied Brambonel, with just the faintest tint of sarcasm.

The jousting got under way, and the early rounds were fought and the cheers was grand and magnificent for all the competitors. The King's own grand-son, dressed in royal silver and gold armour was the favourite, but the mysterious black knight had everyone guessing.

'How am I doing?' Saruviel asked Brambonel, during a break.

'Next is the semi-final. If you win, you'll probably face the king's grand-son in the final.'

'Right,' said Saruviel. 'Time for action.'

When the day was done, the mysterious black knight had defeated Prince Rudolph, and Brambonel had placed a boquet of flowers on the end of Saruviel's lance. He rode up and presented them to the Princess, and bowed.

'And whom do we have the honour of addressing?' asked the King.

Saruviel took of his helmet.

'Why Lord Saruviel. You surprise me yet again,' responded the King of Ballyskinnartica.

'House Savereign pays homage to the king,' said Saruviel, bowing. 'And can we assure all here present who may have heard about our current predicament in our religious undertakings. Matters are in hand and being addressed. We shall yet prove a boon to Ballyskinnartican society.

'Let us hope so,' said the King, and gave a slight bow of the head to Saruviel.

When the fanfare of the day had died down, Saruviel was out of his armour, in fresh clothes, and sitting, having a drink of cider with Aldus in tent Listomore, and Saruviel spoke plain words.

'We have an improved reputation, now. They have accepted us somewhat more. I'm hoping you understand, now, the kinds of things we need to do to accommodate ourselves to this society. A hospitable and charitable demeanour are always taken note of.'

Aldus didn't respond. But he had noted his father's words. He had indeed taken careful notices of his father's choice of words.

Epilogue

'Sometimes, at the end of things, new life begins,' said Saruviel, to the gathered congregation, including many of those in the class action suit being levelled against the Trans-Cosmical religion. 'And I sense that, now. An end of things, and new life. But what of that new life? Is it all spanking brand new, as if it had not been done before. In our case, not quite exactly. It is an end of an old system, which has been reviewed, and held to account, for it was found wanting. Yet what was within, remains muchly true, so that the answer, so it seems, is to take out the old heart of stone, and put in a new heart of flesh, as a prophet might say. Aldus WILL reform the ways and stylings of the trans-cosmical community. Yet, it is not so much a new teaching, but a one which has ended the ways of darkness, and, with what was within, those things which were always good in our community, brought to the light, having been refined, and now appropriate, worthy and ready for serious consideration. The new life, it seems to me, is really just the ancient knowledge we have always known in our heart. About God, and his loving nature, and his judgement on our wrongful ways. You all know the ultimate message all of faith believe, and Aldus, in his new life I see ahead, will teach that now, with a gentler heart. A more merciful heart. It is not, in the end, new. It is old. It is ancient. Yet this new beginning does away with our old grievances, and petty disputations. It is the same old soul – but it is a matured old soul. Because everyone deserves the chance of growing up.'

Saruviel bowed at the congregation, stood down from the pulpit, and returned to his seat. There were quiet murmurs for a while from the audience, and Aldus spoke with a number of those in the case against him, and discussions seemed to be fruitful and positive.

Later on...

'And hopefully, dear grand-son, that should clear things up a bit.'

'Yes,' said Aldus, sitting in the main library of Listomore Mansion. 'And can I trust that I now have a faithful adherent to the ways of Trans-cosmical Magic of El Shaddai?'

Saruviel stared at him for some moment, and as Jenny and Kalan and Brambonel walked in the room he finally responded.

'Religion? Me take religion seriously. You must be joking young man.'

And as the Savereign clan chuckled on that one, another fine day passed in the nation of Ballyskinnartica, and for the morn? Perhaps a new beginning. And hopefully a more mature one. A more mature one, indeed.

The End

A Day of Fantasy II

Gloryel was in a good mood. She was having a good day, another day of fantasy. Sariel was by her side, faithful, not looking for another love, and Daniel was as far away as he could possibly, thankfully be.

'You know, Sariel. I do love you,' she said, smiling rainbows.

'Uh,' he responded. 'I'm afraid I have to leave for a while. Something has come up in Dalnaphora. A very complex administrative issue. Can only be resolved by the Overseer. Could take centuries to fix up, I'm afraid.'

'Oh, uh. Well, sure. That's what we have to do after all,' she replied.

'I'll be leaving in a few months. Just sorting things out here. Sure, I'll write you and all. You could come visit. If you like.'

Later on, sitting alone in the kitchen, she had a pack of scotch finger biscuits in front of her. She hated them. Sariel liked them. She dipped some in her coffee, and ate the pack slowly. She was depressed.

When Sariel had left, she was alone again, in Joniquay in the second heaven, bored. Nothing to do.

And then Daniel walked in, covered in shit.

'Here we go again,' she said sarcastically to herself, as Daniel started explaining to her why Ambriel was the most evil angel in God's good creation.

The End

A Glimpse of Hope and Unity II

'So, who are you with then?' asked Gloryel.

'Linda is tagging along with me for the time being.'

'The Cherubim?' queried Gloryel. 'Oh, that's right. Lohan, ain't it. Forget that from time to time. Why? Are you two serious?'

'I'm never serious,' responded Daniel.

'Yes,' said Gloryel. 'I know. Not even to your twin in the end.'

'She always vainly believes it will last forever. It never does. I made up my mind at the beginning of eternity. I want eternal friendships, and yes, eternal relationships, but only off and on. Not permanents. That won't work for me. I need my freedom. It's too restrictive.'

'You don't have a glimpse of hope and unity of the eternal future in which we all find our perfect mates?' she asked him. 'You don't find that the perfect vision of your heart?'

'Do you?' he responded.

She sat there, thinking, and offered him a scotch finger biscuit.

'I thought you hated these,' he said.

'Oh. Yes,' she said, and picked up another one, munching it down.

After a while she responded. 'I don't deliberately say I won't fall in love forever. But, no. Not now. Probably never, really. I think, like you, this Spice Girl is too much of a free spirit. Bluebell is the same.'

'Yes, she is, isn't she. Never settles for long.'

'No,' said Gloryel.

'A perfect Glimpse of Hope and Unity is not a fairy tale,' said Daniel. 'Its a story in which people live in the real world but, in the end, are still, ultimately, happy. Some, I think, need a permanent squeeze. Or even two. I think, I need you, Gloryel. But then I need to fuck off to Meludiel. And even Ariel. And Linda as well, from time to time. And quite a number of other exes. It doesn't mean I don't love ya'll when I've fucked off to someone new. Because I always keep on coming back to you babe. But, I go with the flow of where my heart takes me. As long as I find kindred souls of like ilk, that will suit me.'

'I've got Tim Tam's as well,' said Gloryel.

'Your perfect,' he replied.

But she still only ate the scotch fingers.

The End

God the Father II

Moses. Lawgiver. Father of the Torah. The Holy One of Israel in many people's imaginations. Moses. Quite a name to live up to. And it was all the more challenging if you were Moses himself.

Moses, currently on holiday in the second heaven of the realms of heaven, staying in a hotel in Joniquay with his wife Zipporah, was looking at a map of the current section of the city they were staying in.

'There's a playground just around the corner,' he said to his wife.

'Good,' she nodded, looking at the TV screen. After a while she commented again. 'TV. Here. Very different from what I am used to on Televon. Very different. It has, I don't know, a flavour to it. Like it all comes from a particular viewpoint.'

'Each realm is like that,' responded Moses. 'Their television. It's peculiar like that. They show very little from the other realms. Quite fussy in what they will show. Like it is television reserved for them and their world, and that is the way they like it and the way it is meant to be.'

'Fascinating,' said Zipporah, and returned her gaze to the television.

Moses looked at her for a moment, and then returned his focus to the map. After a while he put it back in his briefcase and, noting an unopened letter from Alexander he had been meaning to get to, he fished it out, opened it carefully, and began reading.

'Dear Lawgiver. Greetings and Salutations. How fare things, old friend? I am living in Eternya at the moment, with my twin, and life is good. We are at the north pole, in a flat I have managed to obtain at an exorbitant price, but fortunately I had the funds, and we are enjoying living in the centre of creation, as they call it around here. Apparently, even now, even though she is still less than a hundred thousand years old, she knows in her heart she will rule the universe one day. The only eternally expanding world of civilizations. The only perpetually growing metropolis of people. Remarkable, really. I think often of God, our father, in his imaginations. He had so many worlds from which to choose but, so it seemed, while each has its own place and own aspect of original thought, they are only the beginnings of things. Not the eternal solution, as it were. Eternya is that. When, so the theophany said to me, his children had finally learned to live forever and not be so damn melancholic about it all. Not so fatalistic. So myself and Krystabel have decided, that if Eternya is indeed that glory of God, we shall set up shop, to put it, here in the North Pole of Eternya, and, in a way, begin our true eternity here. Well, apart from that, life is good for myself and my twin. We are happy, content, and at peace with God, angel and man. Life is good, I have concluded recently. Life is good. Greetings to you Moses, and I trust and hope you are well. Your friend, Alexander Darvanius.'

Moses looked at the letter, considered its words and thought well on Alexander for saying hello yet again. A friend forever, so it seemed with that one.

'Where's that park?' asked Zipporah suddenly.

'Around the corner,' he replied. 'We'll go tormorrow. Make a day of it.'

'Good,' she said, and returned to her television.

Moses carefully put the letter back in its envelope, placed it back in his briefcase, and came and sat down next to his wife to watch some second realm television. But he thought on his friend Alexander, and, that night, prayed to his God and Father that he would watch over his dear friend and keep him in his heart forever. For he was a good friend to Moses and, if there was anything in life he had learned, good friends were hard to find. And even harder to keep.

The End

1

Daniel's Fabulous Soul-Winning Techniques 2

The two Cherubim girls looked familiar. Very familiar. They were Cherubim offspring, naturally, but sudden Daniel remembered them from ancient days. He used to chase both of them, and all he ever got was a kiss from one of them. And, from memory, one had a crush on Archangel Michael and the other a crush on Archangel Ambriel. How depressing.

'Hey, ladies,' said Daniel, coming up sitting next to them at the Joniquay restaurant bar he and his current group of friends were visiting quite often.

'Oh, Jesus Christ,' swore one of them, and spluttered out the grog she was drinking.

'For heavens sake,' said the other. 'Are you kidding me. What the hell are you doing here, Daniel?'

'Jesinttabel and Blessabel, right? You two never leave each other's side.'

'We're attached at the hip,' said the blonde Jesinttabel, smiling at him.

'Can't live without her,' replied the brunette Blessabel.

Daniel smiled at them with charm. He remembered now – both were indeed quite pretty little things.

'So, how has life been treating you both?' he asked, as he ordered a rum and cola.

'Oh, we've had our adventures,' said Jesinttabel looking at Blessabel.

'Quite a few,' said Blessabel.

'Been married many times. Kids all over. But can never find the permanent squeeze. I think we're destined to love and lose forever,' smiled Jesinttabel.

'Hey, aren't you two sisters?'

'Half sisters, actually. Same father, different mother,' said Blessabel.

'Strict family as well, from memory,' said Daniel. 'Religious.'

'Father still is. He lightened up on both of us years ago, when we demonstrated we had eternity in us. Allows us our liberties, if that's how we want to live,' said Jesinttabel.

'Come, sit with us,' said Daniel. 'I have a group of friends. You probably know some of them. We come here often at the moment.'

The girls shrugged and followed Daniel over to the table he and his friends were sitting at.

'I've ordered the drinks,' said Daniel. 'They'll bring them over. Anyway, friends. This is Jesinttabel and Blessabel. Old Cherubim girls from the realm. I knew them years ago.'

'Hello Jesinttabel and Blessabel. Long time no see,' said Linda the Cherubim.

'Hey, Linda,' said Jesinttabel. 'Nice to see you again.' Blessabel nodded at the Cherubim girls. There was a slight edge of hostility between the three of them, but Daniel could sense Linda wouldn't let herself go.

Moses stood and bowed. 'I am Moses. And this is my wife Zipporah.'

'Oh, wow,' said Blessabel. 'The lawgiver. A pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine,' said Moses, and bowed again, giving the two of them a grin, which bought a slight nudge from Zipporah.

'Hey girls,' said Gloryel.

'Hey Bless,' said Ambriel. Blessabel, the angel with a crush on Ambriel, suddenly noticed him, sitting beside Gloryel.

'Oh, Jesus. Ambriel,' she spluttered, and came around and hugged him.

'I know who's getting lucky this evening,' said Daniel grinning softly.

'She's had a crush on him forever,' said Jesinttabel.

'Figures,' responded Daniel.

And so, the Daniel and Gloryel entourage in Joniquay in the second realm grew yet again, and as the months passed, more good times were had, and more fun and frivolity kept them amused. It was good times for the life of Daniel and Gloryel. Very good times. And in such a long life, as Moses would maintain, good times were worth enjoying. And worth hanging on to with all the best will of your heart.

The End

Life at Golden Fries V

Ambriel stared at the fries machine, his mind off on a holiday. He was bored. Completely, absolutely, totally, fucking bored. Even the manager's banal jokes amused him today.

'Yo, Ambs,' yelled Daniel, who had just gotten in for an inspection. 'Shirking?'

'No sir,' responded Ambriel, who focused on the fries, turned them, and started filling bags.

'We can't have shirkers in Golden Fries and Burgers, can we Ambriel?' asked Daniel serioiusly.

'No sir. Against organisation policy,' responded Ambriel.

'So no shirking,' said Daniel. 'Keep your mind on the job.'

'Yes sir,' responded Ambriel.

Daniel smiled, and wandered off to the managers office.

'Bastard!' said Ambriel under his breath, and returned to his daydreaming.

Around 4 in the afternoon, schoolkids from the Noahide school, the Sacred Assembly of Jehovah, waltzed in. It was a small human school in this region of Joniquay, the region being mostly filled with Angels, being the Capital City of the Second Realm of the 7 Realms of Heaven, not to be confused with the ancient realm of heaven itself, just below home, which had seven heavenly bodies as well. The second realm of heaven was usually simply called heaven. But the third realm of heaven was traditionally called the eternal realm of glory. The fourth realm of heaven was called the Realm of Splendour and the fifth realm of heaven was called the infinite realm of majesty. The sixth realm of heaven was traditionally just called heaven as well, and then there was the multi-dimension heavenly pardise worlds, the seventh realms of heaven. Above that was the actual traditional ancient realm of the 7 heavens, were the children of heaven resided, and that was usually called 'Heaven' most of all in discussions, and above that home, were the theophany resided. Below the second heaven, were Ambriel was currently working in Joniquay at Golden Fries and Burgers, there was the Realm of Infinity, and its various levels, then the Realm of Eternity below that. Below the Realm of Eternity was the Realm of Paradise. And below that various other realms which were only in fragmentary stages of creation, them being long term projects of God to sort out eventually. And at the bottom of it all, the great eternal terran plain of Eternya, the foundation of all the Realms Divine, which itself was the only completely eternal body, going on forever.

'Are you bored?' asked Daniel, as Ambriel was busily working on producing fries for the school kids. 'We can't have bored workers at Golden Fries. It's not good for morale. Do you need some time off, or something?'

'No, I'm ok,' said Ambriel. 'I take this job seriously, ok. I like working for you. I don't need the money exactly, but I like the challenge. Working in a mundane job to keep myself focused in life. Staying humble.'

'That's what its all about, bro,' said Daniel. 'I run this chain for that reason. To do simple, mundane work, but work which needs to be done. Feeding the populace. I enjoy it, of course. It's challenging, and mostly about maintaining a consistent quality of level of work with our workers universally. We can't afford to slip, and I jazz up the work reviews all the time to keep employees focused. It's how we remain competitive. We are here to serve, you know, bro. And we Seraphim need to set that example. Caring for our fellow men. Taking care of their need for reliable food. It's what Golden Fries and Burgers is all about.'

'And I am sure you are appreciated,' responded Ambriel.

'Which is why I need to make sure you are doing your job properly, and are happy with it. We can't afford unhappy workers. Not even the glories of Seraphim of Eternity, kapiche. Not even the bloody messiah himself.'

'Understood,' saluted Ambriel.

'Mmmm,' said Daniel, thinking over the situation. 'How long have you worked for us now?'

'Uh, forever I think,' smiled Ambriel.

'Ok then. Well, do you think you can handle it then?'

'What?' asked the Seraphim.

'Promotion. To a managers position.'

'Are you kidding? You never offer me that?'

'You've earned it bro. Believe me, you know, I have had workers slave forever for such positions. They are not easy to get. The current manager is willing to transfer across town a bit. If you want the job?'

'I'll take it,' said Ambriel, chuffed.

'We'll send you on training. A nice resort on the edge of the city. Very calming and beautiful. You will have 6 months of intense full time work with your tutors to get you up to scratch.'

Ambriel nodded.

When Daniel turned to leave, Ambriel touched his shoulder. 'Yes?' asked Daniel.

'I appreciate this Dan. I know you don't give out special favours. Not even to Michael or Gabriel. This means a lot to me.'

'You've earned it bro,' said Daniel, and smiled at him.

Ambriel was not so bored that afternoon. A promotion. And even though he had wealth beyond counting in various others of his long life projects, this was important to him. It was a very real organisation, were credibility really had to be earned through long and hard labour. He was going places. He knew it. And time would only tell of what the future had in store for Golden Fries and Burgers worker, Ambriel, seraphim of Eternity.

The End

Saruviel the Dreaded Antichrist II

'Alexander,' said Moses, offering out his hand. 'Nice to see you in Joniquay.

'The dreaded Antichrist!' stated Jesus sombrely, at the presence of Alexander Darvanius II, the dread Archangel Saruviel of the Realm of Eternity.

Alexander gazed upon Jesus. 'I left my cloak back at the hotel. Sorry to disappoint.'

'Yes, your dreadful Lord Antichrist,' snickered Jesus.

'It is your most dreadful Lord Antichrist,' corrected Saruviel.

'Indeed,' replied Jesus. 'Your most dreadful Lord Antichrist.'

'When I was born on earth, I had a birthmark. Three 6s on my head. They faded with time. It was an omen. I was the dreaded one.'

'Some destinies are difficult to bear,' responded Moses. 'And that of the Antichrist sounds the most, indeed, dreadful.'

'Yet I was the one to taste defeat,' remarked Jesus. 'And Alexander was venerated as a world leader who had united the planet in difficult and challenging economic and environmental times.'

'The population issue was the crucial one,' said Alexander. 'I was responsible for developing Mega-City structures throughout much of Asia especially to deal with the ongoing population surges. Only with the advent of the Millennia did the population issues finally start resolving themselves. Feeding everyone had become the main challenge in it all.'

'Which apparently you managed to do,' commented Moses.

'We got it done. Deserts everywhere were full of greenhouses and underground chambers filled with solar powered lighting, which provided the light for growing vegetables and fruits of various kinds got us through the difficult bits. It was a logistical nightmare, running a small planet with a huge population. But we got it done.'

'Which I found out later,' said Jesus. 'And, in the end, weren't you a Christian, Alexander?'

Alexander looked at Jesus straightly. 'I was a Catholic. And I went to Mass from time to time as well.'

Jesus nodded. 'So you had a faith guiding you. Hardly an Antichrist, in the end.'

'The sarcasm of Jehovah. For an ancient rebellion,' said Saruviel.

'Indeed,' responded Jesus. 'Rebellion of the Dreadful Lord Antichrist.'

'Most Dreadful,' smiled Alexander.

'Most Dreadful,' grinned Jesus of Nazareth.

The End

Luke Warm 2

'Luke. Luke Warm?' asked the new convert from Buddhism. 'Mmm. You ever wonder if Jesus has targeted you?'

'Look, mate,' responded Luke. 'I know you are new to Revival Fellowship, but if you wanna make a history of Lukie jokes, you are going to be in for some serious spiritual warfare from yours truly. I have had my absolute fill of such shenanigans.'

'Ok, ok,' responded Javed Srinath. 'I will not crack the Lukie jokes at your expense, brother in Christ.'

'Good. Then we will be best of friends.'

A little later on that afternoon, Sofya Faraq was in the church hall, yet again, praying. Again she was visiting from Potters House across town. Again, a visit. Whatever did she want?

'Hey, Sof,' said Luke. 'But after all these years, why now? Why the interfellowship now?'

Sofya smiled at the ex-Potterite, and came clean. 'We want you back, ok. In the end, WE won you Luke. We went out evangelising and brought you into the church. It wasn't Revival Fellowship. We earned you. It was our faith. Our prayers.'

'I'm flattered, Sof. But I've settled, ok. Potters House wasn't for me. I've remained in the Church, nearly forever now. Sure, I left, like everyone else did, when God killed off Jesus hopes in everything, and finished off the church for a while. But we've revived again, and I am pretty sure that God no longer really cares. But, throughout all this time, I'm a revivalist ok. Not a Potterite.'

Sofya came over to him, took his hand, and placed it on her heart. 'Feel that,' she said. 'That's our love for you. Our heart beats for you Luke. Don't be so bloody...well...Lukie, ok. There. I said it. Don't be so blasted Luke Warm. Revival Fellowship is plain. Like Scotch Fingers. We are Caramel deluxe, with cream and everything. Choose us, Luke. Choose us.'

And so Sofya looked intently into his eyes, and left the hall, leaving a very perplexed Luke Warm with a crisis of the heart soon to be on the horizion.

The End

Sharakondra II

'Bastard! Wake up bastard. Wake up sleepy head.'

Semyaza, snoozing soundly on a Melladon morning, was not impressed with his twin's, Sharakondra's, efforts to wake him from slumber. He had been dreaming pleasant dreams of scantily dressed female cherubim, and he felt like Lobo from the DC Universe, all pumped up, and ready for some serious fragging action.

He rose in his bed and looked at her through bleary eyes. 'What the fugg do you fugging want, you fugging bitch?'

'Nice language, bastard,' she replied. 'Today is shopping day, glutton. You have eaten us steadily out of house and home all month, and the larder dwindleth by the ferocity of thine stomach's fierce rage.'

'Do we have beer?' he asked.

'I think there is some left,' she replied.

'Then wake me tomorrow. I'm exhausted.'

And so, he settled back in for some snoozing.

A few minutes later that snoozing was, most dramatically, cut short as a bucket of ice water was poured over him.

'For fuck's sake!' shouted Semyaza, instantly rising and rushing to the ensuite. 'Ok. I get the fugging point.'

'And don't take forever, sweetie,' she smiled, and disappeared off down the hall.

At the mall, it was business as usual again. Semyaza was well used to the routine. He got to the mall, provided the credit cards, insisted she stick to their limit, which she never did, and found the comfortable leather couches in the centre of the mall, near the vending machine, and settled in for a few hours nap. She knew were to find him, and that is how the arrangement had worked, seemingly forever.

Today was different.

'What the fuck are you?' asked Semyaza, to a small fella, dressed in blue.

'I'm a smurf,' said the figure.

'A smurf? And what the fuck is a smurf?'

'You shouldn't swear,' said the smurf. 'I'll tell Papa smurf on you.'

'Papa smurf?' queried Semyaza to the little fella in blue seated in one of the leather lounges.

'Excuse me. Are you hassling young smurf?' asked a voice behind him.

He turned, and there was another one of the freaks. This one's costume had a red hat instead, and a beard. Presumably the mentioned Papa Smurf.

'Brainy smurf is a very sensitive smurf,' said Papa Smurf.

'Too right I am,' said the other smurf, who had glasses, and looked intelligent, supposedly, for a smurf.

'And he does not like being hassled by any fierce looking angel kinds.'

'Are you dwarves?' asked Semyaza. 'Inside those suits? Or are you just fucking short?'

'We are not dwarves. We are smurfs,' said Brainy smurf proudly.

'Yes. Smurfs, proud and true,' said Papa smurf.

'Right,' said Semyaza. 'Smurfs.'

'You know, for smurfs, you kinda suck,' said Semyaza.

'That's an insult,' said Brainy smurf, and kicked Semyaza in the shins.

'You are kidding me, aren't you?' replied Semyaza.

'Kick him again, Brainy,' said Papa Smurf.

It was then the hostilities really began.

Sharakondra had heard of the commotion over the mall intercom, but when she came out to look for her twin, there were security guards everywhere, and about a dozen small figures, all dressed in blue, doing their best to attack Semyaza. By the looks of it, he had stuffed two of, what appeared to be Smurfs, head first into the St Vincent de Paul blue charity bin, which was next to the vending machine, and was physically engaged in a war with the remainder of smurfdom.

'Jesus Christ!' swore Sharakondra. 'Can't take him anywhere.'

Later on, at the Police station, she bailed her twin, and he looked guilty.

'They had to invent a charge,' she said.

'Shaddup,' he replied.

'Code 878,' she said.

'Shaddup,' he replied again.

'Hostile engagement with smurfs,' she said grinning.

'Shaddup,' he replied for the last time.

That night he got steadily drunk, and a Smurf movie premiered on their favourite channel.

Sharakondra didn't hear the end of it for weeks.

The End

Life in Kadravana II

Jantok Blake. Noahide. Swordsman. Legend. Brave warrior, who in the old Micro-Wars on the Australian continent between the Australia League of Micro-Nations, had made a name for himself, leading Kadravana into battle against Dumissadore and Zambissnya, having traversed the sparsely populated Australia during the 'Fractured Years' as they had been called, when most Australian men and women were stationed around the globe as UN peace keeping troops in Alexander Darvanius one world government, and the Micro-Nations had briefly risen up in wars against each other, was in a pissed off mood. Kadravana had qualified, in time, for national existence in Terraphora in the Realm of Eternity, in the Australian region, and also had found home on New Terra. But it had settled thousands of planetary bodies, as well as finding homes on the outer discs of the Realms of Eternity and Infinity and even in the Realm of Paradise but now, on the brink of making a name for themselves, the International governing body of Eternya, the North Pole Directorate, had denied their application for land in Eternya to form their own unique nations. Second time they had been turned down as well this century. And the reason? Still not enough credibility in rule of law, for they were feared to be trouble makers. Jantok, President of Kadravana, knew that true enough. They had long been ocker brawlers in their customs and this didn't suit the likes of the directorate of international affairs of Eternya, who deemed Kadravana unfit for eternally growing glory. And boy was Jantok pissed because of it.

'So what do we do, Fletch?' Jantok asked the visiting son of Moruya, the Lord Peter Fletcher.

'Reform. I had to, once, as well. You might not like it, but not everyone can handle an Aussie. Ok. Especially not the beer drinking brawling kind.'

'It's our way of life,' said Jantok. 'It won't be easy.'

'Eternya is serious civilization. If you want the kind of glories which will come its way in time, you need to conform to the basic customary requirements. They don't like rednecks. Ok. Won't wash. My church conforms enough, and demonstrates that, so they leave us alone.'

'Right,' said Jantok. 'We figured that was the problem.'

'Your a Noahide based nation, aren't you?' asked Peter.

'A traditionally liberal one. One of the first in history, in fact.'

'Then find a more conservative Noahide doctrine. Try the Advancing Noah Movement. They began ins Australia as well.'

'We sort of originally broke away from them,' said Jantok.

'Then time to return. And acknowledge it. They knew what was required, deep down inside. And now you might realize that.'

'I guess so,' responded Jantok.

And so Kadravana sought counsel from the Advancing Noah Movement, and education took place, and the citizens and community of the Kadrvanians gradually reformed themselves somewhat universally. And next time, when they applied again, hopefully they would be found more acceptable. More amenable to the directorate of International affairs of Eternya, and to find a place in the growing eternity of mankind and angelkinds true eternal glory.

The End

Everyday Happenings in the Realm of Eternity II

Perth 3946 in Canbraphora. She knew the place well. She'd been here before. Long ago. Aquariel, getting off the bus, with just a hundred realm credits in her purse, and no cards, as she wanted a challenge, sat down at the bus stop, and looked up at the sky. 'Here I am,' she said to the heavens. 'What you gonna do with me this time, then?' Momentarily it started raining. 'Humph,' she responded to the downpour. She put on her jacket, and sat there, in the cold, shivering a little as it turned miserable, too scared to spend her money on the hot dogs in the hot dog stand just nearby. 'Fuckit,' she said after a moment, and opened her purse, got out a 10 Credit note, and walked over, bought a hot dog with mustard and a bottle of coca cola, and sat back down, eating and drinking. And then, 7.50 less in her money, she puzzled. What the fuck would she do? Go to a bank and show her id and cheat? It wasn't her way. And she wanted the challenge. So she sat there, as the afternoon drizzle gradually passed, and towards evening, it lightened up. Not really knowing anything more, she stood, picked a direction, and wandered off. She had a vauge idea were she was, as it had hardly changed as a city, but she would go to a new part of town, and see were destiny led her. Time to be brave, she thought to herself. Time for Aquariel to be brave.

'Hey, Dickhead!' yelled Kayella. 'Do you still have that special Ark of 8 names?'

Callodyn looked over at Kayella. They were in Danielphon in Zaphora at the moment, Daniel having sent an email to them offering them time there, as he wanted it resided in by someone he trusted, and they had made themselves at home.

'Shit!' he exclaimed.

'Exactly,' she responded. 'What that gay idea was all along.'

'Nah,' he finally responded. 'I think I have old notes on it, but haven't looked at them for years. But fuckit. Think I'll pray for my Ark tonight.'

'Jesus Christ Callodyn. Get the hell over it.'

'Love you forever babe,' he said smiling at her.

'Good grief,' she responded.

'And remember, Fried Gobbleguts always appreciates its customers. Please come again.' The customer nodded, took his burger and fries and coke, and disappeared out the door of 'Fried Gobbleguts' takeaway store, somewhere in the heart of the Realm of Eternity.

'Bugger. I'm exhausted,' said Marni.

'You look it,' said her manager. 'Why don't you go home early. I'll give you a break. It's quiet till the night shift anyway now.'

Marni sighed, and nodded. Out in the change room she looked at her work clothes she had hung up in her locker. They would need washing next time, as they had to be washed every 3 uses. Company policy. She knew that well enough, as she did all the ins and outs of Fried Gobbleguts. Heck, she should be Executive manager of a district by now, but had always turned down promotions. Too much taxing on the mind. Too much hard work. She preferred to keep it simple.

'Hey, Marni. Someone to see you!' yelled her boss.

'I'll be right out,' she responded.

Sighing at life, she came out of the change rooms, and walked right into trouble.

'Oh my God!' she exclaimed.

'Not exactly,' responded Satan, owner and founder of Fried Gobbleguts. 'How's it doing, babe?'

'I haven't seen you forever,' she said, smiling straight away.

'Been busy,' he responded. 'But you've always been at the back of my mind. Wanna party tonight? Lucifer is in town with me. I know this club.'

She grinned madly at her former lover. Time for some passion. Time for some life. She would have a good time tonight and, in the morning, if the old devil was still around, see just were this new fling would take her.

Ambriel and Daniel were at Golden Fries and Burgers, having a drinks break.

'Wonder where Aquariel is at the moment?' asked Ambriel. 'She disappeared suddenly. Said she was going away for a while. Gabriel was very concerned.'

'Aquariel is a Morning Star of her own Destiny,' said Daniel. 'I'm sure she'll be fine.'

'Let's hope so,' said Ambriel.

And wherever Aquariel was, hopefully she was fine, as another day of everyday happenings passed in the Realm of Eternity, another fine day of love, life and other mysteries.

The End

The Tears of Amy Lee III: The Complaint of Amy Lee

'I have a complaint,' said Amy Lee to Daniel, who was visiting Daniel and Gloryel in their house in Joniquay.

'What is that complaint?' asked Daniel, smoking a cigarette.

'Yes, what is that complaint?' asked Gloryel.

Moses looked at Amy, and Zipporah turned to look at her as well. Ambriel and Fiona set their gaze on the rock and roll singer, and Linda looked interested. Finally, Alexander looked up from his crossword puzzle and said, 'Please tell us your complaint, dear Amy.'

Amy appeared nervous, but began. 'Daniel. Your penis. It is too big for my vagina for sexual intercourse. I mean, it's huge Daniel. Positively enormous.'

Amy went silent, and there was just the faintest hint of a smirk on her face.

Eyes focused on Daniel instantly. He seemed to remain serenely calm.

'Well, uh. Good to know,' said Gloryel.

'Very informative,' smiled Moses. Zipporah nodded softly, and just smiled.

'Way to go bro,' said Ambriel.

'Stud,' said Fiona.

'I'm sure,' said Linda.

Finally Alexander looked at his younger brother and then at Amy. His question was too the point. 'And how big are the testicles, dear Amy?'

Amy put our her two hands in front of her, about 30 centimetres apart, and waved them up and down and said 'Massive!'

The chuckles in the room did not die down for quite some time.

The End

Angel of Wonder

'Jovius. You are probably the most laid back angel in creation. Aren't you?'

Jovius looked at Kardos, and Kristen, who raised an eyebrow, and chuckled.

'I know this fella,' bean Jovius. 'Jokiel. The most paranoid angel in creation. He's my opposite in many ways, but very similar in others. He doesn't know the first thing about chillaxxing. Never will, I think. But he's cool. The reason I mention him is that fear is something not easy to overcome. And Jokiel lives in a lot of that. Fear. To chill you have to overcome THE DARKNESS!'

'We are the darkness,' said the vampire Kardos.

'In which I dwell, and live and have my being,' said Jovius bowing.

'Yes, Dick,' said Kristen.

'Richard Glinka at your service,' said Jovius, bowing again.

Later on, back home, with Emma in the other room wrapping presents for Christmas, Jovius considered those ideas of Kardos. He was relaxed. It was something of a trait in the Glinka's. Not to let things bother you. Even if you were not the coolest kid in school, so what.

The doorbell ran just then.

'I'll get it,' said Richard.

He went to the door, and a familiar face greeted him.

'Pam. Yo, cous. Long time, no see,' he smirked.

'Give me a beer,' she said, coming in abruptly.

'Sure Cous,' he responded.

She had a tale to tell.

'There were 7 of them. Very nasty looking fellas. They looked kinda familiar as well. I think they are famous, or something.'

'7,' remarked Jovius thoughtfully.

'They said I was a problem to their machinations. A new Ketravim angel who could cause problems with the birthing wish. I'm no bloody angel, Richard.'

Emma spoke up, who had just come into the room. 'Ketravim are normal humans who are chosen by God to become angels. They have something special about them. They get a birthing wish, now, when they are chosen.'

'Then I choose that those bloody nasty fellas get a lesson and a half coming to them,' she said exasperatedly.

'Careful cous. The big guy could be listening. If they are who I think they are, you don't really wanna mess with them.'

'They creeped me out. Stalked me all the way home from the pub and said they were gonna kick my arse.'

'Did you call the cops?' Jovius asked.

'I came to see you instead,' she said and sipped on her beer.

'It's the Saruvim, if there were 7 of them,' said Emma. 'Do you have a gripe against the devil?'

'I fucking hate the devil,' she responded, but she softened. 'Well, no. I don't actually hate him. But I don't really wish him well.'

'Mmm,' said Jovius.

There was a knock on the door just then.

Emma answered, and the theophany was standing there. 'Uh, oh. Hi, God,' said Emma nervously. 'Long time no see.' The theophany came into the room.

He looked at Pam. 'Are you going to retract your wish?' he asked her.

'What?' she asked, looking at the glowing man.

'It's the theophany. Of God. He sometimes visits his angels,' said Jovius. 'If you are a new Ketravim, he will have words with you.'

'Oh,' said Pamela, and softened, looking carefully at the old man.

'Well. Are you going to retract your wish?' asked the theophany again.

Pamela considered that. 'Well, no. Stuff em. They can go to hell.'

'Then the Saruvim will have a lesson,' said God. He came over, hugged a nervous Pamela and said 'Welcome to the fold. There is a world in the Realm of Eternity were the Ketravim have a society. One of the outer discs. I suggest you make yourself known to them. They will share your birth number with you.'

'Right,' said Pamela, not sure what all that meant.

'And nice to meet you Pam. You have been a favourite of mine for quite some time. Your a real wonder, in many ways. So confident in your own heart and your own self. The stuff of an eternal life is already in you.'

'Gee. Thanks,' she said.

'I'll see you later,' said God to Jovius. 'We have things to discuss.'

Jovius made a salute, and as quickly as he had been there, God was gone.

Pamela sat back down, picked up her beer, and looked at her cousin.

'Don't worry about the wings when they appear,' said Richard. 'You can will them to disappear and come back when you need them. But they will probably show up and hang around for a few days to start with.'

'Wonderful,' said Pamela.

Jovius smiled at his cousin, got his own beer, and wondered to himself just what Satan, the head of the Saruvim, would now be facing.

'Sure he'll be in the shit soon enough,' he thought to himself, and let out a dry, Joviusesque, grin.

The End

Suddenly

'Monkeyman has an intellectual capacity greater than that of mere robots. He is illuminated, wise and knowing. He is unique.'

Kelly was speaking at a conference in the North Pole of Eternya on Advanced Robotics, discussing her beloved Monkeyman.

'But ultimately a program,' said a voice.

Kelly looked at the person, and slowly nodded. 'Ultimately so. Apparently.'

'Apparently?' queried the expert on robotics.

'He claims to be sentient,' said Kelly calmly.

Silence greeted her for a moment, and several hands raised.

Kelly continued speaking. 'It is as if, suddenly, I was finding myself in a place of chaos. All alone without Callodyn, and Monkeyman came in and said everything would be ok. He sensed I was anxious.'

'Advanced programming indeed,' said a voice.

'Do we all know the mysteries of spirit. Do we know if things created by man, things created to be intelligent, artificially so, can not find a unique charm in their manifestations that might just attract a higher power in an act of inspiration.'

'Your saying God has made him alive.'

Kelly stayed silent, then finally spoke. 'Monkeyman is no mere robot. Not any more. And perhaps he never was.'

A roboticist turned to the robot. 'Monkeyman. Are you – alive?'

'Let me tell you a joke,' said Monkeyman. '3 rocks, two mountains, and an assortment of trees suddenly praised the Lord at his presence. The rest of the rocks remained silent.'

'Why did they remain silent?' asked the roboticist.

'They had attitude problems,' said Monkeyman.

Soft chuckles came from the audience.

Later on Kelly came over to Monkeyman and kissed him on the head. 'You were wonderful,' she said to him. His lights whirred.

'You were ok to. For a human,' said Monkeyman. 'Still questioning, though, if you are alive at all. Just a bio-organic machine of CLEVER programming.'

'Touche, monkeyman,' said Kelly. Monkeyman whirred quite happily in response.

The End

Like Mother, Like Daughter

'Smelly. What is your mother's name?'

'You know I don't talk about my mother, Callodyn,' responded Kayella. 'It's like getting your correct details. Like trying to get blood out of a stone. Forget about it.'

'I have been doing research. Grandpa spoke to me on the issue.'

'And I suppose that is cherubim Daniel Daly, right.'

'Sort of. Me and Seraphim Daniel don't disclose our exact relationship with him, as that is private, but he was talking with me about the old days. Says there was this American Idol singer. A certain Kelly Clarkson. She was popular, and had a child later called Kelly Clarkson as well, who sang a lot of her own tunes with her permission. Back in the earlier days of the 21st Century. Didn't know about those days, very well actually. Me and Daniel, when we first wrote out the Chronicles, fuzzed the dates a lot, which we later confessed.'

'And many of the true details,' responded Kayella.

'Yep, and we set things back for to sort of give us the impression of age. But back there was the original Kelly Clarkson. American Idol. She's your mother, isn't she.'

'Did Daniel Daly tell you about Taylor Swift. She was a contemporary of mum's also. Taylor's mother.'

'Your shitting me,' he said.

'And who do you think Katy Perry is related to kemosabe,' said Kayella smiling.

'For fuck's sake,' said Callodyn. 'Now I have the dirt.'

'He's your dad then. Your's and Seraphim Daniel. Cherubim Daniel Daly. Old 347.'

'If you must know,' replied Callodyn.

'Thought so,' she said. 'He looks like you both as well.'

'Hey, he has great genes.'

'Pity his kids don't,' she replied.

'Shaddup,' he replied, and flipped her the bird.

She laughed all afternoon.

The End

The Macarthur Chronicles – 1 - Westerwall

'Westerwall is the place to be,' said Callodyn softly to Kayella.

'Westerwall? I thought we lived in Central Macarthur. Isn't 29 Merriman Crescent in the state of Central Macarthur?'

'I'm thinking about buying land in Westerwall,' said Callodyn.

'Land? Why Westerwall? I thought you were a diehard for Central Macarthur. The western state has never been an issue,' said kayella.

'I have some friends over there. Dug. Dug lives in Westerwall. God sees him a lot.'

'Mr Pinnick? From King's X?'

'Yeh. He's a westerwallian.'

'I would have thought down in the midlands might be a better place for a change,' said Kayella thoughtfully. 'Along Hawkesworth most likely. It's the smallest of the Macarthur States after all, and has the loveliest cute culture. I love their accents. Very unique.'

'Nut. Westerwall,' said Callodyn. 'We'll get to Mildands eventually. Do all six states in time. But next is Westerwall. Not far from Dug's actually.'

'Very well fearless brother. Westerwall it shall be.'

Callodyn and Kayella were living in one of the Australia's of Eternya, and had settled into 29 Merriman Crescent in Macarthur in Canberra. Technically, with ancient rights achieved for Macarthur, they could form their own nation when they chose to. The particular Macarthur they were living in was not actually part of the country of Australia they were part of, but it's own independent nation. In fact, cherubim Daniel Daly had long ago designed flag's for the six states of Macarthur, back in earth years, and had prayed quite a lot over the old suburb. This had afford greater rights for Macarthur in time, and eventually it achieved nationhood. Now, in this particular Macarthur, Callodyn and Kayella were considering moving into the state of Westerwall.

'Make sure it has a decent ensuite,' said Kayella. 'And good views wouldn't hurt.'

'Will do sweetie,' responded Callodyn, as he went about his plans.

The End

The Macarthur Chronicles – 2 - Stability

'Yes, ok. Westerwall sounds like a good idea. But shouldn't we want to stabilise and settle down eternal roots,' commented Kayell, not even looking up from the TV screen.

'Babe,' said Callodyn. 'Bite me. We are moving to Westerwall and that is how it fucking goes. Besides, I've laid down a lot of cash for the place, and the moving trucks were hired last week. It's going ahead two months from now. Kapiche.'

She looked at him. 'You have no stability.'

'And that's what a woman wants, is it? Stability?'

'Humph,' she replied, and returned her viewing to the TV set.

Callodyn looked at her frustrated, and, grabbing a beer from the fridge, walked out.

When he was in Westerwall in Macarthur, a suburb which had a size about 3 times larger than the original Macarthur on Earth, he remembered that Dug was down at the Chisholm pub tonight, doing a solo concert. Fuck it. But he would likely be home by midnight or there abouts, and he had brought a six pack of beer with him and wanted to think.

The beer was good. 'Macarthur Golden Ale'. Brewed universally at Central Macarthur Breweries. A fine drop, which got around a lot of the Tuggeranongs.

He sat there, on Dug's rocker, thinking. Should he move? The place was just across the street from where he was sitting, and down the road a margin. You could see it from here. But Kayella had something of a valid point. Stability. That really was important in the life of Kayella, and Callodyn now as well. Sure, they continued to move around a lot – that was life. But they nearly always went to the same places in doing that. When it was time for a new address, they often chose 29 Merriman Crescent in Macarthur in one of the various new Australia's of the Great Eternal Plain of Eternya. Just what Kayella seemed to like now. And, while they usually had a degree of originality with each address, there was a common theme running around them as well, and they always carried the spirit of the original earthly dwelling place.

That kind of stability. Familiarity. Safety, even. That was what Kayella wanted from him. She didn't insist on staying absolutely still forever, but it was always the same kind of places they moved to.

Which was why she didn't fancy a new address in Westerwall terribly much, even if it was in Macarthur as a whole.

Right. Now he understood. Now he got the picture. Now he could respond.

Couldn't he?

The End

The Macarthur Chronicles – 3 – Peace

Kayella was in the back garden of her and Callodyn, her Cherubim twin's, abode at 29 Merriman Crescent in Macarthur in one of the Australia's of the Great Eternal Terran plain of Eternya. Today, after 3 years of extensive gardening and prayer for the suburb, the garden looked green and luscious.

'And you want me to start all over?' queried Kayella to Callodyn, who was sitting nearby drinking a beer.

He looked at her. 'If this is were you find peace, then, ultimately, such is life. I have been thinking it over and I think I understand something. Something, perhaps about women and stability. And why you crave it a bit more than men.'

'Well done. Genius,' she replied, and looked out at the garden.

'We will stay. And, if you like, we will stay at this particular 29 Merriman a fair while. I wish to go see the Ice Wolves at the North Pole eventually, for a game or two, but won't move around much apart from that. If this is what you need, dear twin, to find peace in life, I am willing and happy enough to compromise.'

'Thank you,' she said warmly.

They sat there for a while, Callodyn drinking his beer, and Kayella sitting, crocheting gently, working on a new rug she would sell at the Tuggeranong markets. There was still a decent demand for new goods in this particular Australia, which was quite young, and people had not built up their eternal eternya possessions for their lives yet. In the end, you usually finished. When you had acquired what you would acquire, that would be it. Occasionally there after a new item came along, but room was limited. You had to be sensible. And with Eternya, things lasting forever, you could not collect forever.

'What do I do, though?' Callodyn blurted out suddenly.

'The Chronicles are selling well here, aren't they?' she asked him. 'I see you guys high up on the charts all the time on the bestsellers.'

'Copyright disappeared a while ago, so no new product is released anymore. There was still some saved by God for the Eternya project, but all the other prior realms of God have used it all up. Now we are finished. And, yes, the Chronicles competes effectively. But we still have to pray about it.'

'Then you do that,' she said. 'Concentrate on your prayers for a while, and get involved in solidly establishing 'The Angels Saga' here in Eternya. It will give you something to do for a while.'

'Might as well,' he replied. 'Something to do. Might play indoor cricket as well. Get a team going.'

'Then you are happy,' she replied.

'Yep. Happy,' he said. He picked up another beer, opened it, and looked out at the garden. He assumed he had found peace. His twin was happy, and that was life, wasn't it? Sure, he had found peace as well. Sure.

The End

Callodyn and Kayella V: Never

'You know, I'll never understand you Callodyn.'

Kayella was in a thoughtful mood. The lights had been dimmed, and Callodyn was sitting in front of the television set, watching the A Team repeats on channel 667, his current favourite, and, upon hearing Kayella's word, turned and smiled.

'Why would you. Your a woman.'

'Oh, I think I understand that sarcastic streak alright. I have known Mr Daly manifold eternities, and his masculinism, while admirable in, say, Lucifer, I would have indeed thought is beneath the likes of such an esteemed (saying esteemed with the subtlety of experience) personage as yourself.'

'You know,' he began. 'I have always thought Lucifer quite effeminate in some ways.'

'I know that contradictory spirit as well,' she quipped.

'Yep, old Lucy. Quite a babe, I suppose.'

'I know that continuity of arrogance, quite indeed, Mr Daly.'

He looked at her with one of those looks.

'Yes, and that look.'

'Think you have worked me out then, do you?'

'Are you about to offer a devious sexuality?' she asked him.

He looked at her with that look again.

'Mother always told me I would have problems with Protestants.'

'Humph,' she replied.

He had her, and moved in for attack.

'What was that denomination again.'

'Catholicism,' she quickly replied.

'Yep, a good old southern baptist from memory.'

'No, Catholic,' she replied. 'Definitely Catholic.'

He looked at her. 'You know, Kayella, if you wanted me to surprise you, how about this. I remember this time, when I was young, living in Cooma. I was living at 6 Bradley street, and had noticed that Michael Werle, from my year at St Pats, was playing in the neighbours yard, over the back fence. That was Damien Asanovsci and possibly Peter Dradrach. I had never been friendly with people, I was shy, but for about the first time in my life in a serious way I wanted to make friends.'

'What happened?' she asked.

'I started going to the arcade, and met Damien Asanovsci and Peter Dradrach, and we became very close friends.'

'Why? Why is that surprising?'

'Because who is in control of that?' he asked her.

She thought about that. 'Providence, I suppose.'

'God, in other words.'

'Maybe,' she said.

'And there you have it. You lack faith.'

She thought on that.

'Ok then. Smarty pants. God gave you the friends you wanted.'

'So there is my point. Don't expect me to be original forever, anyway, but why do you think you have worked me out?'

'Your confusing,' she stated with intelligence. 'You changed what you were going to say.'

'What was I going to say?'

'So there is my point. So God is in control. So I only do what God has me do anyway.'

'Then why didn't I say that?'

She thought on that.

'And do you want to outsmart me? Perhaps this is just the battle of the sexes you constantly are trying to win,' he said.

'We never quit.'

'You already lost. Read early Genesis.'

She looked at him. 'Fundamentalist,' she said.

'Woman,' he replied, and returned to watching the TV.

She left the room and sat out in the kitchen for a while, thinking over that.

She came back in.

'So, God is in control.'

'You confuse me,' he responded.

'Your not that smart,' she replied.

'I go slow,' he responded. 'But I have excellent data files.'

'Pride is not a virtue, from memory,' she replied.

'Which is why they are up to scratch, researched regularly, and accurate. Tough shit,' he replied.

She looked at him. And then a voice whispered to her. 'Well he doesn't lie about it.'

She left the room, got a can of Coca Cola, and came in and set next to him.

'Your sweet,' she said, taking his hand.

'Your a babe. Oh, get me a coke, would you.'

She handed him hers and went of and got another for herself.

'Kelly spit. Awesome stuff,' he replied, and drank the can anyway.

She sat next to him, and started watching the A Team.

'Asshole,' she said softly after a while.

'Bitch,' he replied, again after a moment.

She took his hand again.

'We should have another kid,' she said.

'We'll call him B A Baracus Daly,' he said.

'Why is that?' she asked him.

'Coz I pity the fool,' responded Daniel.

She smiled. 'Tell me another A Team joke, Danny.'

'There were 3 crooks, in prison,' he began. But she lost interest as he waffled on, and fell asleep.

That night she dreamed. Daniel came to her, handsome, wearing a soldier's uniform.

'My maiden has earned a brownie point,' he said, and awarded her a golden star with a 1 on it.

'Thanks,' she replied.

'But it's just 1 brownie point. I don't think I've seen the best of you yet, my dear lady.'

'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel,' she replied.

And then the dream changed. And she was chasing dragons.

And soon chasing rainbows.

The End

The Children of Destiny

And thus the Children of Destiny lived, and thus the Children of Destiny loved, and thus the Children of Destiny laughed. And God was happy, happy with his whole worlds of creation. And yes, a universe of worlds, a universe of realms, all connected, all apart, all with a purpose, all unique and awe inspiring in their own way, just like the children he had begotten. And they were his own, his special children, the Children of Destiny. They went on forever, for such was the will of God, but, for now, he had completed his first thoughts. He had brought them to life eternal, and they were starting to find themselves, and work it all out. What they were, who they were and how they were. And that was good, and timely, and consoling.

And as he had done in the beginning, and would do so ever after, God planned.

And that was what would be.

THE END


End file.
